Gay & Away
by DeathbyPanda92
Summary: Naruto finds himself on a plane headed for Paris and makes friends with another visitor. Things have been looking down, the only way is to go up, right? Maybe I'll follow him home... Sasu/Naru Rated M for later chapters. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any of the places and or things mentioned throughout this story. This disclaimer is valid throughout all chapters of this story. **

**Warnings: Boyxboy. Mention of towards GirlXGirl. Don't like, don't read. I am not responsible for you or your action to read this story. Don't even start reading if your uncomfortable with these scenarios. Also, will be favoring a shorter length chapter for this story. Faster updates for you. :D**

Chapter 1

Gay&Away

Naruto sat on an airplane headed towards Paris, France. He gazed out the window with seemingly uninterested blue eyes replaying the events that had placed him on this airplane to begin with.

Naruto had come home early from work with a bounce in his step and a smile that could split his face. Why? It was his 5th anniversary with his wife Sakura and he was going to surprise her. Naruto parked the car down the street and picked up the roses that were on the passenger seat. He got out of the car checking to make sure her present was in his suit jacket and he quickly made his way to their house. He quietly opened the door and shut it. He crept throughout the first floor looking for her and when he didn't he checked upstairs.

Naruto walked up to their bedroom door and opened the already ajar door even more to find a strange dark haired man lying in his bed, while his wife was riding the man and enjoying herself immensely.

Naruto had stood there quietly waiting for an indication this act wasn't wanted from his wife. The man, whose name was Sai, was too far gone in his own pleasure to notice the blonde haired man watching them.

Once the deed was finished and they came down from their high Sakura took notice and immediately began spewing her apologies and resentments and all of her excuses. Naruto didn't want them or need them and with a thunderous expression proclaimed they would be divorcing.

Fast forward a few months, Naruto was living in a small apartment complex full of divorcee's. Sakura had gotten the house and the car and according to Ino, was expecting a little bundle of joy.

Stupid alamony. Naruto had surrendered the house and the car to be done with her and not have to pay for anything. Her lawyer accepted the terms and conditions and they were divorced.

After the paperwork finalized and his belongings were out of the house he changed his number forsaking all of their friends in common.

Naruto secluded himself and separated from a social life all together. Until his friend Tenten practically broke down his door.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Hi Tenten."

"So, Hinata and I wanted you too join us for dinner tonight and your not allowed to say no."

Naruto opened his mouth to say 'No' but a well placed threat of murder silenced him.

Naruto waited outside his apartment complex for Hinata and Tenten to arrive. Once they did, they were off to some French restaurant.

They sat down and a bottle of champagne was dropped off at their table. Naruto grabbed the bottle and poured some for Tenten and gave Hinata a confused look then he tried to pour her some only to have her hand come over the top and her slightly shake her head. Naruto withdrew the bottle and poured himself some.

"Are you not feeling well, Hinata."

"She feels fine Naruto. That's actually the reason we invited you out to dinner."

Naruto looked at Tenten who held a slight smirk and Hinata who was blushing like crazy but smiling.

"Oh my god!" Naruto said while a smile started to come across his face when realization hit.

"You're pregnant! Congratulations!" Naruto said beaming. He stood up and ran to the other side of the table giving Hinata a huge hug.

Naruto gave one to Tenten as well before sitting back down.

"Oh my gosh! Wow! You guys are going to be parents! I'm so happy for you."

"W-we were w-wondering if y-you would l-like to be the godfather Naruto-kun?" Hinata managed to stutter out.

"Absolutely. I would love too! I'm so happy for you guys!" Naruto said excited. He adored children it was no secret.

"Do you have any name ideas yet?" Naruto asked and got two shaking heads as a reply.

"Your actually the first to find out." Tenten said softly.

Naruto smiled. Take that Neji.

"There is also something else we would like to discuss with you." Tenten spoke up looking directly at Naruto.

"Oh?"

"Remember that trip to Paris we were planning to go on with Neji and Gaara."

Naruto began nodding his head.

"Well, we don't think it'd be safe for Hinata to fly so early on in the pregnancy. We exchanged our two plane tickets for one first class round-trip ticket for you. We want you too go for us."

Naruto stopped nodding.

"Wait, you want me to fly to Paris on a romantic getaway for gay couples. Did I understand that correctly."

Hinata and Tenten nodded.

"Seriously? I'd be all alone with couples? Could you possibly make it any worse."

"Oh be quiet. You'd be in Paris. Hotel is paid for and so is the ticket and the tour. Just go! It'll be fun! Eat, drink and have a blast. And don't even pretend the fact you'd be with gay couples bothers you Mr. Swings both ways. You might find a hottie to hook-up with." Tenten said while wagging her eyebrows.

Naruto's face dropped entirely. He gave her a blank stare. Why did the one lesbian couple he hung out with persistently seek to hook him up. They even did this while he was married.

"P-please Naruto, won't you go? Take lots of p-pictures for us?" Hinata asked sweetly.

Naruto let out a sigh...,"Fine. I'll go. But only because Hinata asked so nicely."

Naruto took a drink from his glass of champagne. He could never win against them. Life was cruel.

After dinner and some cake that said "Congratulations Naruto on your divorce from the Devil" the blonde was dropped off back at home and given his travel plans.

A few days later Naruto packed up all his stuff which fit into two suitcases and a garment bag and waited for his shuttle to the airport. Once the shuttle arrived he tossed his stuff in the back of the van and rode to the airport while constantly asking himself 'what the hell am I doing?'

He got to the airport, got searched, checked in and hung out in his terminal waiting area. He sent Tenten a text letting her know he'd gotten there and was waiting for the plane to begin loading.

Naturally, this is the predicament he was in currently. On a plane to a country he wasn't familiar with for a gay couple's getaway.

After arriving in Paris, Naruto saw a driver holding a sign up with his name on it. The man escorting him to a sleek black car and drove him to The Novotel hotel. Naruto looked to his right and saw the Statue of Liberty and to his left he could see The Eiffel Tower. Naruto accepted his bags and attempted to tip the man who declined. He suspected Tenten or Hinata had already done so.

He walked into the hotel lobby and saw an Xbox kinect set up for kids and some couches available for adults. He took the escalator up and walked to his left to so check-in desk. After receiving his card key he walked towards the elevators and pressed the up button then floor number 26.

Naruto scanned each door until he found his room. He swiped the card in front of the door and it opened. Naruto could faintly smell cigarette smoke that had obviously clung to the room from previous dwellers. A TV to his right and a toilet and a closet to his left. Naruto walked forward towards the bed and found the shower and sink. Naruto looked outside his window and could see the Statue of Liberty and some roof top gardens on surrounding buildings.

Naruto opened his garment bag and hung up his suits and ties. He kicked his suitcase off to the side and crawled on the bed. He set the bedside alarm and let the jet lag take its toll.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke Uchiha sat on a train sipping tea with a satisfied smirk on his face. He sat in the first class passenger train which was very much empty enjoying the peace and quiet. He gazed out into the open beautiful French Countryside. So different from his usual view back in London.

Sasuke's cell phone began vibrating for the umpteenth time that day only for him to ignore it and allow it to go to his voicemail which he hadn't bothered setting up. It could only be one of three people. His incompetent secretary who was in serious danger of being fired if she kept pestering him on his vacation. His father to yell at him about one thing of another. Or Karin.

Sasuke almost smiled recollecting why his father was irked at him. His father had suggested once more for him to take Karin on a vacation. Sasuke had been peer pressured into sleeping with her and consequently gotten her pregnant. So his father was only trying to get him to do the right thing by marrying her. However Sasuke wasn't interested in any kind of romantic relationship with her. He quite liked how their custody agreement was set up. She would drop Hiruzen off and leave. He would slam the door in her face if she attempted to stay longer than necessary.

Sasuke had finally caved. He purchased a vacation package for a romantic getaway to see the beautiful city of Paris, France with a company called Gay & Away. He was thrilled they only had one extra ticket available which had been relinqushed a few days before he called. Of course once his father and Karin realized it was for gay couples they both became angry for different reasons. His father, because he felt Sasuke was intentionally twisting his words which would be an accurate assumption. And Karin, because he had basically come out of the closet to her and now Suigestu wasn't ever going to let her live it down. Her vagina had turned the great Sasuke Uchiha gay. Which wasn't true, but he wasn't up to informing her of that. It provided a humorous setting for him.

Sasuke took a bite of the croissant and enjoyed the beautiful scenery all the way to Paris.

Once Sasuke arrived he grabbed his luggage and garment bag and walked out of the train carriage. Sasuke walked to the elevator and watched as the doors shut on everyone else. He got his passport stamped and walked outside to find his limo driver who was decidedly late. Sasuke's patience left and he chose another driver getting into the back of a Mercedes Benz. He gave the driver the address and looked about at the busy streets of Paris. The Eiffel Tower came into view and Sasuke kept his eyes on it through out the drive to the hotel until it disappeared from his view.

Sasuke looked up at The Novotel Hotel and scrunched his face slightly. The driver handed him his belongings and he entered the hotel and checked in. He rode the elevator up to the 26th floor and got off going to the right. He found his room. Quickly and entered the room. He saw the bed to his left and everything else to his right. He dropped his things on the bed and walked to the window admiring the view of the Eiffel Tower and the river to the left. Sasuke loosened his tie and removed his blazer. He took his shoes off and climbed on the bed and turned the TV on until he settled on a show that featured cooking.

After a few hours Sasuke looked outside noting the sun was going down. He stripped down out of his clothes and turned the shower on. He stepped in the shower and just let himself relax. He was going to have a vacation and maybe he'd get lucky and someone would fight with their boyfriend and he would get laid. It had been awhile since he let him impulses and hormones take over.

He stepped out of the shower and noted the sun was down and The Eiffel Tower was lit up and sparkling. He smiled and finished drying off. He tossed his towel over the arm chair and pulled the bed sheets back climbing it. He set the alarm clock and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto awoke to his alarm going off and he slammed his hand down on it. He could still faintly smell cigarettes on the sheets and he rose and headed toward the bathroom. He turned the shower on and hopped in using the cold water to wake him up entirely. Once he got showered and dressed he grabbed everything he would need and walked out to the elevator. Naruto noticed a tall, broad shouldered man with black hair that held a blue tint to it. Naruto walked up next to him to check that the man had pushed the down button. The elevator door opened and both men stepped inside. The elevator started going down and Naruto could see the handsome man's reflection on the elevator doors. Naruto averted his eyes and both men exited the elevator.

Naruto scanned the lobby noticed a few gay couples throughout the lobby and his face lit up when he saw Neji and Gaara across the room and he immediately approached the less than social couple.

"Hey Gaara, hello Neji. What's up? How are you liking Paris?"

"It's lovely, how do you find it yourself Naruto?" Neji asked politely.

"It's gorgeous. I need to go and exchange some money, either of you want to come?"

"I will." Gaara replied in his creepy monotone voice.

"Fantastic! Let's go!" Naruto said before grabbing the petite red head by the wrist and walking off with him.

It was a short and quiet walk. Naruto exchanged currency and him and Gaara picked up coffee and crepe's and continued their walk back to the hotel just in time to see the tour bus pull up.

Naruto and Gaara waited back before stepping on the bus last each man handing the man their slips to be checked off. Gaara strolled off and sat down next to Neji and handed the man his crepe before quietly sipping his coffee. Naruto scanned the tour bus and noted only one seat remained open and it was next to the man he'd seen earlier in the elevator.

Naruto approached the man and took his seat next to him.

"Alright, so that's everyone! So I will be your tour guide for your Gay &Away adventure in the romantic city of Paris! I have this giant rainbow flag which I will use as a way for you to find me. In addition we have hats for everyone to wear so we know who is in our group. Your hat should be located under the seat in front of you." A very feminine sounding man announced.

Naruto bent down and picked up the white ball cap with the pride flag on it and the words Gay & Away written on it. Naruto glanced around the bus and saw a few people put them on while others opted not to. Naruto slid it on and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care. He was here to have fun and not give a damn about other people's opinions.

They drove around and saw a lot of Paris' historical monuments. They saw the Egyptian obelisk, the museums and of course the Eiffel Tower. They stopped and took pictures at a few of the slower areas or very popular areas. They stopped by an old art district where Pablo Picasso once sold art and few people bought paintings. Naruto made sure to snap photos of the artists and the church next to it. Naruto walked down the steps and saw all of Paris.

It was truly a breathtaking sight. Naruto could see Notre Dame. Naruto couldn't wait to go and see it. So far his favorite sights were The Eiffel Tower, the Arc De Triomphe and he was positive Notre Dame would make the list.

Naruto once again noticed his bus partner standing off looking out at all of Paris alone. Naruto was curious as to why the man was here alone like himself. It was a couple's thing after all.

They finished up the tour and Naruto was beat. He still hadn't recovered from his jet lag but he was having a good time. Naruto opted for room service for dinner. He was so mentally exhausted he couldn't walk much more. After dinner and a hot shower Naruto wandered back in bed to knock out early.

Earlier that morning Sasuke had been pleasantly surprised to see gorgeous blonde hair blue eyed man who he had hoped was gay. Sasuke's heart had practically soared when he had gotten a view of said man's ass and he wasn't disappointed to find out he was a part of the tour group. Sitting next to him on the tour bus hadn't been horrible, but Sasuke wasn't a fan of dodging photographs. Sasuke mused to himself what it would be like to sleep with him and claim him. It was possible. They were in the most romantic city in the world after all.

Sasuke stayed up late planning out how he would spend the next couple of days. He was here by himself and had already been seen all the monuments.

Sasuke decided to do some shopping and eat at a few recommended places. It's not like he had someone there to pester him about what they wanted to do. Sasuke eventually got ready for bed and flicked off his light.

The next morning or whatever time it was, Sasuke woke up and got ready for the day. He grabbed his things and walked out of the hotel room and back to the elevator. Once he got to the lobby he walked up to the concierge desk and politely inquired about hiring a personal driver for the day. Once that was settled and done with he took a seat on the only empty sofa in the lobby. Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke saw the blonde man walk up to the concierge desk and was seemingly trying to ask the man a question in what would've undoubtedly been terrible French.

The man waved him off slightly and the blonde gave up. He scanned the lobby and his eyes zeroed in on Sasuke. Sasuke discreetly watched as the man walked up to him.

"Do you mind if I sit here? I'm waiting on my friends to come downstairs and that jackass at the desk doesn't understand any English."

Sasuke held back his initial reaction to blow the man off and instead looked up at him. Sasuke was struck by beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

"Not at all, you did sit next to me almost all day yesterday."

The blonde grinned brightly and took a sit next to him.

"I'm Naruto by the way." Naruto said while extending a hand.

Sasuke eyed the hand and looked back up to Naruto.

"Sasuke."

"So, you come to France often?"

"Occasionally. For business. Not so much for pleasure." Sasuke replied curtly.

"Cool, this is my first time."

"What made you want to come here?"

"Honestly, a pair of lesbians guilt tripped me into coming." Naruto said with a small smile.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow and chose to leave it alone.

Naruto clasped his hands together and began to bounce his leg.

"Are you here alone?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes."

"Why did you come alone..."

"Because I didn't asked anyone. It was very last minute and would have been rude."

"Oh. I'm basically here by myself too."

"Aren't you waiting for your friends."

"Yes. But they aren't very interesting to explore with."

Sasuke thought about it. Naruto was intriguing and definitely peeked his interest and that of his libido's interest. Naruto hadn't seemingly put a lot of thought into coming to France.

Perhaps...

"Monsieur Uchiha?" The concierge spoke up and with his hand directed him to a man in a suit.

Sasuke nodded his head and rose. He spared a glance at Naruto and exhaled sharply.

"If you want to you're more than welcome to join me."

Naruto's head shot up and looked at Sasuke. He glanced over by the elevator before nodding his head and standing. They followed their driver down the escalator and out the door to which he opened the back door for the both of them. Naruto entered first and Sasuke followed. Sasuke gave the man instructions in French before they buckled up.

Sasuke pointed out where Princess Diana had died and stated some other facts that their tour guide had left out. Naruto's favorite being the Egyptian obelisk was not a gift. The driver drove them to the main shopping district and gave Sasuke his number. Both men exited the car and Naruto looked around. This was every fashion crazy girls dream. Every single designer was on this street.

Naruto followed Sasuke in and out of a couple of stores before Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto.

"What size do you wear?"

"Uhm, medium shirt and 32x30 pants? Why?"

"Because your outfit is making my eyes bleed." Sasuke said bluntly.

Naruto felt his hands down his outfit. Neon orange shirt and well-worn in jeans. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was wearing jeans as well, although they fit in all the right places and a casual button up shirt.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and into Levi's. Sasuke scanned the area before finding a wall of jeans and pulled out a couple of pairs and directing Naruto to the back of the store and pushing him into the dressing room before dumping the jeans all over them.

"Try them on. Once you find one that you think looks good come out so I can see."

Sasuke shut the door and walked off.

Naruto stood in the dressing room and reached forward to lock the door. He took off his pair of pants and started to put one of the new pairs on. Suddenly Naruto was bombarded with shirts from above.

"Pick a t-shirt as well." Naruto heard Sasuke's commanding voice from the other side.

Naruto stared at the door wondering why the hell Sasuke was forcing him into this.

"Teme..." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Hurry up Dobe." Sasuke responded.

Naruto stood up so fast he got lightheaded. What did that Teme just call him?

Naruto out on the first t-shirt with the new jeans. He looked in the mirror and was actually shocked. The jeans actually fit him correctly and the charcoal shirt wasn't a bad look.

Naruto cracked open the door and walked out and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall.

"How do I look?" Naruto said flirtatiously.

Sasuke used his finger to indicate turning around. Naruto did just that and then did model poses.

"This works. Why can't you dress like that on your own every day?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I stopped caring about how I look."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Pick out a few other things. I'll be walking around." Sasuke said dismissively and walked away.

Naruto went back in the dressing room and tried on the other jeans settling on his 3 favorites. Two dark washed and one light washed. He chose the tops at random.

He came back out and saw Sasuke standing by the cashier.

Naruto set the clothing on the counter and pulled out his wallet noticing the immediate look of disapproval coming from Sasuke.

"What? Never seen an orange wallet before?"

Sasuke grabbed the wallet away from him and looked with honest horror.

No, no he had not seen a bright orange leather wallet.

"Is orange your favorite color?"

"Yes..." Naruto answer trailing off.

"It's not a good color for you." Sasuke stated bluntly.

Naruto snatched his wallet back.

"And it wouldn't be a good color on you either."

"Actually my orange tie looks great on me. But I only wear it on Halloween." Sasuke answered quickly. Sasuke pulled out his own wallet and handed the man his card while Naruto was still counting out the money.

"Stupid conversion. Why can't everyone use the same money."

Naruto looked up when the store clerk nudged his bags at him.

"But I haven't paid."

"He's giving them to you because your making his eyes bleed. Now go change."

Sasuke stood and waited. Naruto re-emerged in the first outfit he tried on. Both men exited the store.

They went in a few other stores and bought a few things here and there. Sasuke even found a pair of orange boxers and explained to Naruto that's the only way he was allowed to wear orange. Naruto mock laughed... But he bought them anyway.

After they had basically explored any shop that peeked their interest Sasuke called the driver who arrived in about 5 minutes to pick them up. They placed their bags inside the trunk of the car and got inside.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry my bad I forgot to include something. This 'Paris experience' is based off of my actual trip to Paris. I am aware I have people that actually live in France are reading this story and I'm sorry if my toured guide from my family (who reside there and have their entire lives) and a tour guide seem different from your version of Paris. It's like when I read stories based in Los Angeles and all I want to do is scream because it's not accurate; however I usually don't comment because that version is much nicer than the real thing. I do not believe in writing any story, based off of a real place, unless I have personally been there although I may change the names sometimes. I really did stay at that hotel Sasuke and Naruto are. That was the floor (or the room number can't remember). Naruto's room was the room I stayed in and Sasuke's was my Dad's. This was a recent trip as well. So, if you're going to review, and not have a way for me to contact you back via message, please be more specific so I can address whatever your concern was. I am sorry, but this was MY personal experience there. It was beautiful, I enjoyed it very much. I honestly wish I could've explored absolutely everything, but I did go during a very busy time there. I hope this clarifies any concern. Don't worry. They will be leaving Paris soon. Sorry for possibly irritating, annoying or pissing any readers off who reside in the beautiful country of France or have visited Paris and experienced a different version. But this is all accurate… except perhaps the Levi's store. I didn't actually go in there since there's one by my house in Los Angeles. I thought it'd be kind of stupid to buy something from there in Paris when I could buy something from Paris that I couldn't only get there. Please accept my apologies and to the reviewer, who left the note, please be more specific so I can address it. You kind of just left me there with a 'what are they talking about?'

Chapter 4

Naruto and Sasuke drove around for a bit before deciding lunch was a fantastic idea. The driver stopped at the first place that came up. Sasuke and Naruto exited the car and entered the bakery. Sasuke and Naruto were led to a table and ordered something simple.

"You didn't have to pay for my stuff ya know. I could've done it."

"You took you too long. Regardless of that, you're welcome."

"Are you planning on paying for this as well?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Does that make this a date?"

Sasuke remained silent and simply stared at the blonde who had a smile threatening to split his face.

"You could've just asked me out. I know how hot I am." Naruto finished with a wink.

Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"So where do you live?" Naruto asked as the waitress brought them wine and poured it for each man

"I live in London. Where do you live?"

Naruto took a sip of the wine before answering. "I live in Los Angeles. But I am honestly considering moving."

"Why? Los Angeles is pretty nice and diverse."

"My bitch of an ex-wife."

Sasuke nodded his head. Baggage.

"At the same time though, I enjoy it there. My friends and family are there. Kind of torn ya know."

"I understand. If it wasn't for my son I'd probably move as well."

"You have a kid? But I thought you were Gay & Away?" Naruto joked light heatedly.

"Yes I do. His name is Hiruzen. And his existence is due to my drunken mistake mixed with peer pressure. I don't regret him, but the fact I got pressured into sleeping with a woman to quote on quote try it. And what about you? Gay with an ex-wife? Or is she and ex because your gay? Perhaps she turned you gay?" Sasuke finished with a small glare.

Naruto was beginning to crack up before he waved his hands dismissively.

"I'm bi." He managed to choke out. "But, I told my wife if it didn't work out I would be going full on gay for men. At the time it was a joke, but honestly I've realized I can't stand being with a woman. It's not for everyone."

Sasuke tried to hide his pleased disposition. He was probably failing, but at the same time he didn't care.

"May I ask why you got a divorce."

"I came home to see her riding another guy. I can't really say it surprised me, but I think I'm just shocked she would do that and then cry and plead to be taken back like it wasn't her fault. Who has the audacity to play the victim when they were being the unfaithful one hurting the person they swore to love till the end. After she realized I was really done, she turned nasty and got the house, my car and most of our friends. She can have it all and I hope she's happy with What's his face and their bundle of joy." Naruto answered calm and collected.

Sasuke couldn't come up with a good answer himself. He had hooked up but never had a relationship. But even he knew if he committed to someone that was it. For better or worse. It's that simple. He admired Naruto's calm approach to it all. Most people would lose their shit completely and go insane but he just accepted the situation and handled it.

"Can I ask what you do for work?" Sasuke asked changing the subject.

"I just sit I front of a computer desk all day. It's pretty basic and boring. And what do you do Mr. Fashionista?"

Sasuke smirked at the comment. "I work for my families company. I get paid a ridiculous amount of money for no reason at all."

"Seriously? Must be nice to be you."

"Most days. My father has been trying to get me to marry Karin, the woman who had my son, but he's coming around to my side. He sees her for what she is. He has also accepted the fact I'm gay and it would make me unbearably happy. My parents are stern, but understanding at the same time. More so my mother whom is probably why he is coming around."

Naruto nodded, the waitress came back with their orders and they ate relatively quickly.

"I have a fantastic idea." Naruto exclaimed after Sasuke had paid.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow waiting for Naruto to continue.

"Let's just go and have the most amazing time in Paris together and just not even care. No reason to be drowning in any kind of depression because everyone else is having a great time. Agreed?"

Sasuke opened his mouth before he closed it to think about it. Why not?

"Alright. Sounds like a plan. Any ideas?"

Naruto's normal smile took a more mischievous look to it and Sasuke caught on to it.

"I've got a few. Just one question... Did you want to annoy Karin?"

"Absolutely." Sasuke said grinning.

Both men got back in the car with a bounce in their step. They would definitely be enjoying themselves and each other's company with the added bonus of making two certain women pissed off.

Sasuke gave the driver instructions to go to Notre Dame first. Naruto and Sasuke hopped out of the car and took pictures of one another. Sasuke's face lit up slightly. He walked over to Naruto and placed his arm around Naruto's shoulders noticing the difference in height. Naruto looked up at him and Sasuke turned the camera around and snapped a photo of them together smiling with Notre Dame in the background.

They proceeded to take a few more like that until they decided to go back in the car. The driver drove across a bridge before Naruto shouted, "Stop!" The driver pulled over a few meters away before he grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him out of the car. Naruto ran to the nearest store in sight and started searched around. He found a marker and a lock that came with two keys. Naruto bought both items.

"Alright, time for some real fun." Naruto said walking back to the bridge with Sasuke in tow. They reached the bridge and Sasuke looked more carefully at it. It was covered in locks. Sasuke realized it was the "Lover's Bridge". You wrote your name and the name of your significant other on the lock and you throw the keys into the river then seal it with a kiss. The idea was that you would stay together forever.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who had paused. "Do you want too? We don't have too."

Sasuke wasn't really superstitious, so he nodded.

Sasuke took a photo of Naruto writing his name and Naruto did the same with Sasuke. They took a picture of the lock and while they placed the lock on the bridge. They snapped a photo of the keys and Naruto took a picture of Sasuke tossing the keys into the river and then both of them faced each other.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke suddenly nervous. He licked his lips slightly.

"We could skip this part-" Naruto began.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him forward placing his lips over Naruto's soft ones. Both men felt a spark at the other's lips. Sasuke grabbed at camera and snapped a picture before pulling back slowly.

Naruto looked dazed and confused with red cheeks.

Sasuke stepped back with a superior smirk. He looked at the picture pleased with the outcome and walked away leaving Naruto staring off into space. Once the blonde regained his senses he chased after Sasuke and they made their way back to the hotel.

Both men walked back into the lobby with hands full of bags from their shopping exclusions. Naruto had made sure to buy Tenten, Hinata and his godchild a souvenir. The pair of men walked to the elevators and rode up to their floor.

"Follow me." Sasuke practically commanded. Naruto shot a glare his way but followed regardless. Sasuke opened the room to his room and dropped his bags off next to his luggage. Naruto walked over to Sasuke's window and looked at the Eiffel Tower which was sparkling.

"Wow. Your view is better than mine." Naruto commented.

"You think so? I like my view too." Sasuke said smirking although he wasn't talking about his view of Paris. Merely his view of Naruto's backside. But alas, the dobe wasn't paying attention.

Sasuke turned his laptop on and began flipping through e-mails before mentally deciding his secretary was indeed fired as soon as he set foot in London.

"Teme..."

"Hm?"

"I've got one more picture in mind." Naruto said as the corners of his mouth turned upwards.

Sasuke pushed his laptop off his lap and followed Naruto's line of sight.

"The Eiffel Tower?"

"Yep."

Naruto left his bags in Sasuke's room and Sasuke handed the blonde a jacket before grabbing one for himself.

They walked the few blocks down to the Eiffel Tower. Once they arrived they stood directly beneath it. Naruto looked directly up in complete awe. It was massive. Pictures couldn't really capture just how big it was.

"Alright let's do this."

"Do what?"

"Pictures." Naruto answered confused.

"Dobe, if you're going to do it, do it correctly." Sasuke answered smirking before walking off. Naruto followed Sasuke and saw him talking to a man inside a booth. He watched as Sasuke handed the man money and pointed him over to where he needed to go.

"Wait! Teme! We aren't doing what I think we are! I don't do heights!" Naruto screamed as he ran off after Sasuke waving his hands frantically.

"Come on Dobe. Don't be a chicken. You're not a scaredy cat are you?" Sasuke taunted.

"We will see who is the scaredy cat when I send you flying off the top." Naruto shot back.

"Well, you have to come up there to throw me off." Sasuke finished and climbed up the stairs.

Naruto had his arms wrapped securely around Sasuke refusing to move or open his eyes. Sasuke himself admired the spectacular view and enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's arms around him. He could feel the warmth of Naruto's body seeping through his clothing warming him up. Sasuke stroke Naruto's arm in a comforting way.

"Naruto, it's beautiful. Open your eyes or else you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Naruto timidly opened his eyes and looked out. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto as Naruto took small steps forward. It really was beautiful. You could see everything and all the lights and cars lit up Paris. Sasuke pulled the camera out placing it in front of them. He buried his face in Naruto's neck and snapped pictures.

"Would you like me to take some pictures for you?" A girl asked.

"Yes please." Sasuke answered.

Sasuke handed her the camera and the two men stood together in an embrace while the girl snapped pictures of them. Sasuke stood behind Naruto and placed a kiss to his cheek and Naruto blushed a brilliant red. The girl blushed and handed the camera back after capturing the picture. Sasuke placed the camera back inside his jacket and looked out at Paris again.

Naruto opted to stare at the man before him. The lights from The Eiffel Tower lit up Sasuke's skin and the wind blew his hair slightly. Naruto slid his arm around Sasuke and tilted his head onto the taller mans shoulder. Sasuke stiffened at the contact briefly before relaxing into it.

Naruto and Sasuke walked with their arms wrapped securely around the other back to the hotel. Both men walked into the elevator and once the doors shut Sasuke stared long and hard and Naruto before stepping forward and trapping Naruto between both of his arms which were placed on either side of Naruto's head.

Naruto felt a surge of excitement travel through him. He had never been looked at like THAT. Sasuke's dark eyes were filled with strong intense emotion and it was stirring something within Naruto.

The blonde made the bold first move and brought his lips to Sasuke's pale soft ones. Their teeth nipped at one another and lips moved sensually across the others and tongues explored the others mouth. Sasuke brought his arms around the blonde-one hand firmly planting itself on Naruto's ass. Naruto moaned into the kiss at the contact and Sasuke light bucked his hips into Naruto's making the blonde shudder lightly.

The elevator stopped and the men parted and stepped out. Sasuke grabbed his wrist and led Naruto back to his room. Sasuke got the door opened quickly enough and pulled the blonde inside and threw him onto the bed. Naruto bit his lip in anticipation as the dark-haired man climbed onto the bed over him.

Sasuke laid himself on top of Naruto and reconnected their lips as he began to grind down on Naruto. Sasuke began nipping and sucking Naruto's neck as Naruto slid his hands under Sasuke's shirt feeling well defined strong muscles. Naruto slipped Sasuke's shirt up to his shoulders and ran his hands all over soft skin and taut muscles.

Sasuke sat up slightly and pulled his shirt off the rest of the way and removed Naruto's quickly and dropped back down to start marking Naruto's chest. Naruto gave soft moans when Sasuke dragged his teeth over a nipple.

Sasuke began massaging Naruto's inner thighs while working his way down placing kisses all over Naruto's abdomen when a vibrating sensation alerted Naruto his phone was ringing.

"What the hell!" Naruto dug his hand in his pocket and pulled his phone out of his pocket checking the caller ID. Naruto groaned.

"I don't have international calling so I can't answer. It's my boss." Naruto dropped his phone on the bed. Sasuke looked down and noted it said 'The Devil'. He momentarily wondered if any of his employees did that. He pulled his phone out and handed it to Naruto.

"I have international calling. Call him back." Sasuke sat back on his heels. He eventually stood once Naruto began dialing his boss' number and went over to his laptop. He took the camera out of his jacket and downloaded the photos to his laptop. He did his best to ignore Naruto's conversation... But naturally he couldn't succeed.

"How is that my fault? I've been out of the country and I don't even have access to a computer at the moment!"

A pause.

"So, basically I'm going to get blamed for something I didn't do."

Another pause.

"What the fuck? I'm fired!? You know what, fuck you too." Naruto hung up and almost threw the phone before remembering it wasn't his.

"Your former boss sounds like an incompetent idiot."

"He is. Do you know a few."

"Yes. My secretary must be related to your former boss. Stupidity of that degree should be made illegal."

Naruto let out a breathy laugh, "We should send every idiot to a deserted island and film it for reality television."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't mean to dampen the mood at all, but I think the mood went out the window."

Sasuke nodded once more.

"Well then, how about some entertainment." Sasuke said and rose holding his laptop before joining Naruto on the bed.

Naruto looked over and saw the pictures they'd taken that day. He started to grin.

Naruto took the laptop onto his lap and signed onto his Facebook account which he rarely used, but knew Sakura was an addict. She would see it.

"Mind if I post it?"

"Not at all. I'll even add you so you can tag me in them."

Sasuke brought up Facebook on his mobile and tried to remember his password before guessing at it. His account re-activated and he found Naruto and added him. Naruto saw the notification and accepted it before clicking on the profile.

"Wow. You didn't put anything on here did you?"

"No. I only made one so my friend Suigetsu would shut up."

"Ah." Naruto uploaded the photos in order and tagged Sasuke in them and added a caption that would peek serious interest. Naruto closed the laptop and Sasuke smirked as the photos showed up on his wall.

"Could you have possibly come up with a more cheesy caption?" Sasuke said sarcastically while clicking 'like'.

"Probably." Naruto replied before getting comfortable. "I'm sleeping over by the way. I don't feel like walking back to my room." Naruto announced lazily.

"Fine, but if you snore I will smother you with a pillow."

"And then I will haunt you for all eternity." Naruto turned onto his side before burying his face into the pillow and getting ready to fall asleep.

Sasuke got off the bed and moved the laptop back to the charger. He undid his pants and climbed back in bed with just his boxers.

"You have no shame do you?"

"To be fair you're in my room dobe, my bed and we were about to have sex until your boss ruined it."

Naruto smiled before shimmying out of his pants and kicking them to the floor. Sasuke watched as Naruto slipped into unconsciousness. Sasuke envied Naruto's ability to just knock out like that. Sasuke forced his eyes shut and forced himself to stop thinking all together. It took a few moments but he too fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: They will be leaving Paris and going to London now. London will be based off of my week long experience there. My only regret, not visiting Jack the Ripper's hunting grounds. I ran out of time and no one else wanted to go. My vote didn't count for that one.

Chapter 5

Naruto woke up by getting blinded by sunlight shining in through the window. He heard water running and remembered he wasn't in his own room. Naruto sat up and looked around scratching the back of his head. He stood up and walked over to where the toilet was thanking whoever designed this room to separate the toilet from the shower.

Naruto got out of the toilet just as Sasuke came out of the shower.

"Morning…" Naruto grumbled out.

"Hm, I was under the impression it was at least midday." Sasuke said while rummaging around through his suitcase.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. You sleep like the dead. On top of that you have to be the most unpleasant person to share a bed with."

"Wait-why?"

"Because you kicked me off of the bed. You also snore loud. Oh and you stole all the blankets and then kicked them off."

Naruto nodded his head slowly. That must be why Sakura insisted of such a huge bed once they started sleeping together.

"Sorry" The blonde apologized while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"It's fine. I'm used to my son kicking me in the face when he sleeps over."

"You sleep in the same bed as your son."

"Yes. It requires less walking to get him if he wakes up crying."

"That… makes sense."

Naruto never had never been around a small child much before, but if he were to have kids he would probably do that too.

"How old is you kid by the way."

"Almost one."

"Aw, he must be cute."

Sasuke looked back over his shoulder. His son was pretty cute, no surprise there.

"He's got his mom's hair color but it got my shape. He has brown eyes and pale skin."

"Sounds adorable. I can see you two walking around singing 'London Bridge is falling down' together."

Sasuke shook his head. Almost one year olds could barely talk let alone sing. And Sasuke would not be singing anything to his son. He let him listen to Mozart and that was good enough.

"Right. So what is your plan for the day Mr. Well Rested?" Sasuke asked while sliding his boxers on underneath his towel.

"I don't know. Probably pack my stuff up. Supposed to leave tomorrow. Not much else I really want to do here." Naruto stated in a bored tone.

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Because I was under the impression I'd have to be going back to work soon. Instead I get to go job hunting."

Sasuke wasn't the kind of person to do spur of the moment ideas. Ever. But around Naruto they seemed to form and develop rather quickly.

"Why not come to London with me tomorrow instead?"

Naruto's eye immediately shot over to meet Sasuke's who was buttoning his jeans.

"Are you serious?"

"I don't joke. You'll like London, I promise. And if you don't, I will buy you a first class ticket back home for the first available flight. It's not like I work much anyway so I could be your own little tour guide. Maybe you can even meet my son and his crazy mother."

Naruto was really torn. London was on his bucket list of places to go. But, he didn't really know Sasuke and he didn't want to impose much.

"I'd love to, but I don't want to be a bother. I really should get back home."

Sasuke felt like he was fighting an uphill battle while chain smoking cigarettes. "It's no trouble Dobe. Besides, it would provide me with entertainment for the next few days. You can stay at my place. Or a hotel. Whichever works. We can go and explore and do whatever you want. You don't have a deadline to be home by now, so why not. You're on vacation and it was your idea to just have fun." Sasuke challenged.

"Fine. But you're paying for my ticket home if it sucks." Naruto said with a smile.

"Perfect. It's all settled." Sasuke said with a smile.

"I should go and say something to Neji and Gaara so they don't freak out when I'm not on the plane tomorrow. Although, I can't imagine either of them panicking. They'd probably just be more alert than normal."

Naruto slid on his clothes from the day before and grabbed all his things from Sasuke's room and walked to the other side of the building into his room. He went ahead and took a shower and selected an outfit from his suitcase. He dialed Neji's room number and informed him of the change in plans and as to why.

"You are just going to follow some stranger back to a country your not familiar with just because…" Neji asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I don't see why not. I'll e-mail you just so you know I haven't died.

"I can't say this surprises me, but Naruto are you sure this is a wise decision?"

Neji was always the more worried type having basically raised Hinata he unconsciously over-worried about others.

"I will be fine, give Hinata and my awesome Godchild my love for me. I'll give you their souvenirs today so you can take them back, k?"

"Alright. Just be sure to e-mail me and keep me updated."

Naruto hung up the phone knowing damn well Neji had been about to hang up on him.

After grabbing his presents to his favorite pair of lesbians to his favorite pair of gay's, and seeing more of Gaara than he particularly wanted to, he decided to go and harass Sasuke a bit.

After banging on the door, Sasuke opened it with a glare and Naruto saw he was on the phone.

The blonde mouthed 'Sorry' and entered the room. Naruto saw Sasuke's laptop open and on the bed so he crawled onto the bed and over to the laptop picking it up and placing it on his lap. He signed onto his Facebook account and damn near smiled with glee noticing all the attention the pictures had gotten. Ino Yamanaka was one of the commenters which definitely meant Sakura had seen them. Naturally her comment was,"He is f*cking gorgeous! Send him my way!"

Ino was in a committed relationship… but went stupid when really hot guys walked by. Luckily Choji, her boyfriend, didn't care so long as no touching happened. But, she could look and drool till her heart was content.

"Finally!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"What?" Naruto asked looking up

"My friend Suigetsu called. Karin had spotted the photos online and apparently went berserk. Kind of like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde status. Anyway, he was so courteous to give me a detailed account on the terror she brought upon London."

"Your son will be scarred for life with parents like you two. A gay dad and a psycho mom. By the way is her name spell K-A-R-I-N."

"No. It's spelled S-A-T-A-N or D-E-V-I-L and sometimes even P-S-Y-C-H-O-B-I-T-"

"I get it. She liked the photos of you by yourself."

"She would. She probably photo shopped you out of the other ones and put herself there instead."

"She's that crazy."

"Yes. You're in for a real treat should you run into her. Pay no mind to her or take anything she says to heart."

"I won't. I don't get butthurt easily."

"That's good to know for the future." Sasuke said suggestively.

Naruto recognized the tone… but it took a few moments for it to sink it.

"HENTAI! Bastard! Who said you'd be on top anyway."

"Simple. I don't bottom."

"Your such a girl though. You and your fashionista crap."

"Just because I have better style doesn't make me the bottom. And speaking of style, what the hell are you wearing."

"Shut up and if you even think about touching my froggy shirt your dead."

Sasuke made a mental note to burn that shirt first chance it became available. It was creepy as hell.

"did you pack your things?"

"No…" Naruto said trailing off. Naruto noticed Sasuke stuff was all packed and immaculate save for one outfit laying on the chair for tomorrow and what he was wearing.

"I'll help you, come on." Sasuke said while grabbing his room key. Naruto got up with a groan and followed Sasuke to the door and the two of them walked over to Naruto's room. Naruto opened the door and Sasuke saw clothes everywhere.

"Seriously. You're in Paris what, not even four days and you destroyed the room?"

Naruto shrugged and started gathering all his things and placing them on the bed. He watched as Sasuke started to put his clothes into two piles.

"What are you doing Teme?

"Sorting your clothes."

"For what?"

"Clothing that will be at the bottom of a river very soon and clothing you're allowed to wear."

Naruto watched in awe as Sasuke continued his little project and Naruto noted one pile was definitely smaller.

"Which pile do I get to keep?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"That one." Sasuke said pointed to the smaller of the two.

"Look, we don't need to get rid of my clothes. They are fine."

A knock at the door sounded through the room and Naruto went over opening it revealing Gaara.

Gaara walked in and eyed Sasuke and then the clothes.

"Naruto would you care to explain why your friends are better dressed than you."

"Correction, I am better dressed than my friends."

Gaara kept a poker face while looking at Naruto and then back at the clothing.

"Are you getting rid of those." Gaara asked quietly while pointing at the bigger stack.

"Yes." Sasuke said sharply.

"Naruto, could you please go and inform Neji I am annoyed with him." Gaara said quietly.

Naruto stared at his friend confused. He never could understand why Gaara used him as a messenger. Couldn't he just tell Neji on his own?

"Why, what happened this time?"

"He refused to cuddle last night because it was too warm."

Naruto just gave Sasuke a slight wave before walking out of his room. Gaara walked over to the bigger pile of clothing and pilfered though it before nodding and picking the pile up and walking out of the room with them. Sasuke watched and went back to folding the acceptable wardrobe pieces Naruto owned and packing all the new clothes he had bought yesterday. He allowed Naruto to keep a few signature pieces like a faded Orange shirt; but if it was neon, torn to pieces, gaudy or didn't have a good fit anymore it had gone. By the looks of it Naruto hadn't bothered to buy any new clothing since high school.

"Alright Gaara, Neji knows." Naruto announced as he re-entered the room. "Where is Gaara and where the hell are my clothes?!" Naruto screeched while looking around the room for them.

"Well, Gaara is gone and so are the clothes." Sasuke said stating the obvious.

Naruto looked like he would explode at any second, "I had those since high school! They hold a lot of sentimental value!"

Sasuke chose not to comment.

Naruto walked over to the window and looked down at the Statue of Liberty and began wondering if he should go home. That's when he saw a little tiny head of red hair holding what looked like a huge bundle making his way over to the river.

"Oh hell no! He better not!" Naruto watched in horror as one of his best friends tossed the clothing over the side and let them fall into the water below.

"That little bastard." Naruto growled. He wouldn't hit Gaara. Oh no. You couldn't win a fight against that guy. No you had to approach things a different way with Gaara. Next time he saw that little petite redhead he was getting smothered in hugs and kisses in public. Naruto would get punched but Gaara would be thoroughly embarrassed and his feathers would be ruffled.

"You owe me an entire wardrobe." Naruto stated calmly.

"I will be happy to provide one. Have you ever once looked at yourself in the mirror while wearing any of those?"

Naruto straightened up. That answer would be a mostly no.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So our little blonde experienced having his clothing thrown out. He's having a slightly traumatic recovery isn't he?

A/N: It's on the shorter end, however I don't want you guys to think I've forgotten this story. I've had this written for days, but the problem is I want to add to this chapter, but the same time I didn't… so here.

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Chapter 6

Naruto decided that he would indeed go to London with Sasuke. If for no other purpose than to make the bastard buy him a whole new wardrobe. The pair of them waited in the Novotel lobby for their car to pick them up and take them to the train station. Naruto said his good-byes to Neji and Gaara who'd taken off to the airport. Naruto also made a scene saying his good-bye to the socially awkward red head.

Naruto even managed to fake a few tears and just about everyone in the hotel lobby had stared.

The driver came and got them and they made it to the train station, got their passports stamped and they took their seats in a rather spacious and empty cabin.

The train departed on time and Sasuke pulled out his laptop. He turned it on and Naruto noticed the first thing to pop up was his Facebook page.

'Oh yeahhhhh'

"Gimmie Teme." Naruto said while gesturing with his hands. Sasuke slid the laptop off from his lap and passed it to the blonde. Naruto signed in and smiled with sadistic glee.

Just about all of his friends had liked the pictures including Ino. Which meant… He typed in Sakura's name and indeed saw her typical reaction. Lots of pictures with her baby daddy and typical "I'm sooooo much happier" BS. Naruto started chuckling and Sasuke took a glance.

"Your ex-wife's hair is repulsive."

"Bubblegum pink. Atrocious isn't it? She's a natural blonde."

Sasuke slid the laptop to face him and he clicked on his name and scrolled down a few things until he found Karin and he clicked on her page seeing her typical reaction.

Tears, anguish, and immense over-exaggeration. Betrayal and silly love quotes had taken over her page in the last 24 hours.

Naruto stared on and realized that Sasuke's baby momma was insane. There had to be over 100 posts in the last 24 hours.

"Alright, Sakura is bad, but not this bad."

"Does that mean I win?"

"Yes it does."

At a café in Downtown Los Angeles:

"I can't believe it!" You made Naruto gay!" A platinum blonde roared while holding her stomach.

"I did not! Naruto is bi."

"Still, his rebound is so much hotter than yours. God, I'm thinking about asking Naruto for some sexy time pictures."

Sakura glared angrily at Ino.

"You would want pictures like that considering your boyfriend is the size of a planet and your getting there yourself Ino-pig"

"Shut-up billboard brow." Ino said dismissively and uncaringly. Ino went back to drinking her coffee and Sakura pouted.

"What am I going to do Ino? I can't stand Sai and this baby is ruining all the fun for me, I can't even drink."

"You chose him."

"Well yeah, but I didn't want to keep him."

"Now you're stuck with him. Should've upheld your marriage vows and kept your legs shuts." Ino said before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Do you think he will take me back?"

Ino snorted, "A snowball in the center of the Earth has a higher chance of staying a snowball than you do of getting Naruto back. You messed up sweetheart. Time to pay the price." Ino said bluntly.

Sakura huffed and tapped her fingers on her stomach contemplating her options. She couldn't stand seeing Naruto that happy without her.

In London:

"I don't care who he is. I am going to kill his happy little blonde self and Sasuke will see reason and come crawling back to me where we will live happily with our son Hiruzen." A fuming red-headed psycho announced.

"Nobody care Karin." A platinum blonde man replied.

"Shut up Suigetsu!"

"You're only mad because you turned Uchiha gay. Anyways, you shouldn't threaten Blondie. Sasuke tolerates your stupidity because you're the mother of his child. But, if you start threatening blondie and he's Uchiha's property Sasuke will have you buried alive. " Suigetsu said seriously.

"He's right." A tall big man by the name of Juugo chimed in.

Karin chewed her lip and began to throw a fit while the two men groaned and pleaded with her to shut up.

Back on the train heading towards London:

"So, what are we going to do in London?"

Sasuke paused. He hadn't actually thought about what they'd do. "What would you like to do?"

"I don't know about much to do there… but I know I'd love to go see The Harry Potter Studio tour!"

"You would be a fan…"

"Oh shut up."

"Anyways, we can visit all the tourist attractions if you want. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself."

"I guess I should book a hotel room…"

"Why? You can stay with me. My place is big enough."

"I don't like imposing."

"It's not imposing Dobe. It's extending hospitality. Besides, if I go to Los Angeles you can return the favor."

Naruto started laughing, "I don't actually have a place at the moment. I've been staying at a divorcee motel. Pay by month. And by the time I get back my room will be rented out to some other poor sap. Plus I will have to get a job while I get back." Naruto finished with a groan.

Naruto stared out off into the window while Sasuke did online shopping for the blonde and was having all the purchases dropped off at his condo. He even ordered a few suits by guesstimating the sizes. They'd be close if nothing else and he could have them tailored if necessary.

They got off the train and walked through the station. Sasuke suddenly stopped and Naruto gave him a confused look.

"What's the sudden hold up?"

Sasuke pointed up at the sign with a straight face.

It read 'King's Cross Station'.

Naruto jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He made to run off following the arrow, but Sasuke grabbed him and hauled him forward instead.

"Why not?!"

"Because I want to drop off our luggage and not have to carry it around all day." Sasuke said through a strained voice. Naruto stopped struggling and followed Sasuke the rest of the way to the car.

Once they'd left the station Naruto's eyes widened looking around.

'Holy shitake mushrooms, I am in LONDON!' Naruto thought while looking dumbfounded. Paris was beautiful, but so was London. Sasuke directed him into the car and Naruto pressed his face to the glass mesmerized by everything they passed. This was so different than back home.

Once they got to Sasuke's Condo, which looked like most of the building in Los Angeles-pity. They were greeted by a door man and they got into the lift. Sasuke removed a card from his pocket waving it infront of a sensor before pressing a button.

"What was that for?"

"The elevator won't go up without it. It's the main reason I chose this building. Karin can't come upstairs without someone helping her."

Naruto nodded. Brilliant strategy.

The got to Sasuke's floor, which was at the very top and Sasuke unlocked his front door and Naruto entered. The outside of the building was very familiar to him- but the inside was not. Sasuke had a very unique yet contemporary design to his home. Very bachelor pad like. Naruto followed Sasuke into the condo and into one of the bedrooms.

"I do apologize, but we will be rooming together." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Surprise, surprise." Naruto said with one eyebrow raised.

Sasuke set his things down and Naruto did the same and Sasuke pulled him in for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Sasuke is going tap it ;)

Disclaimer: don't own.

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sasuke had his hands touching and grabbing everything they could reach and Naruto opted to do the same. Sasuke's hands took off Naruto's jacket and they reached the hem Naruto's shirt and he pulled that off. Sasuke's lips attached themselves to Naruto's collarbone and sucked and nipped. One particular searing suck sent Naruto's hand up to thread through Sasuke's hair and pull. Sasuke's hands went down and cupped the blonde's ass and gave it a light spank for good measure.

Naruto had been turned on before. But damn...

Naruto pulled Sasuke's jacket off and lifted his shirt up and dropped to his knee's and placed chaste kisses on his pale abdomen. He lightly bit and drug his lips along the skin and kept his blue eyes glued to lust filled black ones. Naruto undid Sasuke's pants and pulled the hem of the pants and boxer briefs down just enough to expose the man who would be sodomizing him in due time.

"Are you sure this will fit?" Naruto ask playfully before placing a light kiss to the head.

"Your mouth? Most definitely. Other places? Well, were going to have to find out now won't we?" Sasuke teased back breathlessly.

Naruto smirked up at him before swallowing around Sasuke. Nruto hollowed his cheeks before bobbing his head back and forth and putting pressure from his tongue to Sasuke's head. Naruto heard a strange cracking sound and his eyes trailed down and saw Sasuke's toes were curled and a look up confirmed Sasuke was definitely gone and enjoying himself.

'Ding dong'

"Why..." Sasuke growled.

*knock knock knock*

"What. The. Fuck." Sasuke bit out his hand having threaded through blonde locks halting Naruto.

*BANG BANG*

"Excuse me Dobe. Someone has effectively signed their death warrant."

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto's mouth reluctantly and watched as a string of saliva formed between himself and Naruto's mouth. He traced Naruto's chin and broke eye contact with glazed over hooded blue eyes. Sasuke stormed out of the room.

Naruto removed the rest of his clothing and heard the door open. He shuffled around throw Sasuke's bedside table looking around for... There it is. Lube.

Naruto hopped onto the bed envying how comfortable it was already. He squirted some lube onto his fingers and got on all fours steadying himself with one hand on the headboard and the other prepping himself.

"Bastard better enjoy this..." Naruto grumbled out. But in all honestly, blue balls was not on the menu today. Nope.

Sasuke fixed himself and crossed the room to the door. He took a breath steadying himself and placed the chain lock across the door before cracking it open.

Karin.

That bitch.

That cockblocking bitch.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I wish to speak to you about some photos."

"No. None of your business." Sasuke said quickly.

"I feel as though it is since that lifestyle affects Hiruzen therefore-"

"My personal relationships do not concern you."

"Court says differently. If I feel your new partner poses a threat to our son-"

"My new partner doesn't pose any danger to Hiruzen and would be a better parent to Hiruzen than you. If you honestly want to start this I can promise you that you will lose complete custody of Hiruzen. I was being nice when I agreed to 70-30 with you. So enjoy your 30 percent and mind your own damn business."

Karin pursed her lips in annoyance and pulled Hiruzen in view of the door before storming off. Sasuke shut the door and unlocked it re opening it and picking up the cars eat containing his sleeping son.

"How do you sleep through all the noise your mother makes? Teach me." Sasuke spoke to the small child and shut his door locking it completely.

Sasuke carried the small child into the spare room Sasuke had set up as a unbuckled the car seat and picked the child up and set him down in his rarely used crib. Sasuke stroked a stray lock of red hair and walked out of the room back into his own...

... Where he was met with a very nice sight. Naruto poised and ready for hostile take-over.

"Who was that?"

"Baby momma. Your going to have to keep it down... Hiruzen is here."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke stripped and Naruto watched in appreciation as beautiful pale skin became exposed.

"You should be a male model, or learn to dance erotically and become a male stripper." Naruto said suggestively.

Sasuke climbed on the bed behind Naruto and bit a tanned cheek before getting on his knees and gripped hip bones.

"Who said I don't already know how to dance erotically?"

"Do you?"

"Maybe you'll find out one day."

"Hmmmm, just let me know so I can have my one's ready."

Naruto felt Sasuke's forehead drop between his shoulder blades and he felt Sasuke shake lightly.

"Are you laughing?"

"No." Sasuke replied in an amused voice.

"Yes you are!" Naruto accused.

Sasuke lined himself up and drove his hips forwards slamming in. He immediately set a pace and let Naruto get used to it by lightly thrusting.

"B-bastard." Naruto said breathlessly.

"Hn." Sasuke said smirking and picked up the pace gradually. He pulled Naruto's cheeks apart even further and drove in deeper hitting Naruto's prostate.

Naruto on the other hand was trying not to breathe. If he breathed, he wouldn't be able to stop the noises that would be coming out of his mouth. He sharply inhaled and exhaled through his nostrils but kept his mouth sealed and lips bitten.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in concern. Naruto looked tense and he wasn't moaning. Hell, He was moaning and he was normally the quiet one.

Sasuke pulled out all the way and flipped Naruto over who was flushed red and looked completely ravishing. He noted the blonde's swollen bottom lip and kissed it.

"Don't do that." Sasuke said before sliding back in earning a slight gasp from Naruto.

Naruto let out breathy gasps and moans while Sasuke leisurely thrusted and softly caressed and kissed him.

Sasuke placed light kisses on Naruto's cheek, jawline and his sweat drench temple and Naruto's soft lips.

Naruto's mouth was etched in an 'o' and his eyebrows were furrowed and all around his body and face portrayed pure bliss.

Sasuke drank the sight up and was turned on by it immensely. He picked the pace up and started stroking Naruto in time with his thrusts and Naruto got more vocal until he got pushed over the edge.

Naruto's muscles trembled from the aftershock and the blonde felt Sasuke finish inside him and finally still completely.

Sasuke laid down on top of Naruto and kissed him on the lips before rolling off.

"Best decision I have ever made..."

"What?" Naruto croaked out.

"Going to Paris and being impulsive for once." Sasuke said with a smile.

"You should smile more Teme, it's a good look for you."

"The easiest way to get me to smile is for you to put out." Sasuke's smile grew slightly before he took a deep breath. Naruto shuffled over slightly and turned on his side.

"So... How do you feel about post-orgasm cuddling, or am I supposed to get up and leave."

Sasuke let out and a breathy laugh before drawing Naruto into his arms.

"I may not be a fan of public displays of affection, but I am ok with affection in the bedroom."

"Cause your probably going to use that time to plot round two."

"Yes. I am." Sasuke answered honestly.

They laid like that for a bit until Sasuke stood up and walked over to the bathroom attached to the bedroom was, "I'm going to rinse off. If Hiruzen wakes up just take him to the living room and turn the TV on, okay?" Sasuke instructed.

Naruto nodded and waved Sasuke off.

After about a minute of the shower being on Naruto heard crying. He got up and slid his boxers on and walked down the hallway to where the crying was coming from. He peeked over the crib and dark down eyes peered up at blue.

"Surprise! It's someone you've never seen before!" Naruto said in mock surprise.

Hiruzen's little face blanked and stared at the man. He cocked his little head to the side.

"Do I really look that strange to you?" Naruto questioned.

Hiruzen rolled over onto his stomach and crawled to the ledge of the crib and pulled himself upward into a standing position. He kept a serious expression as he looked at Naruto and reached a tiny hand and placed it across Naruto's mouth.

"Just like your Dad, huh? Trying to shut me up..." Naruto mumbled.

Hiruzen gave a small baby smile at the comment.

Naruto blew a huff of air into the babies hand and zhiruzen gave a small giggle and closed his fist pinching Naruto's lips shut. Naruto pulled out of the babies grasp and I opened his mouth and pretended to eat Hiruzen's little hand and arm sending the baby into a fit of giggles.

Naruto picked Hiruzen up and set him on his hip as the baby kept trying to cover Naruto's mouth and Naruto kept pretending to eat his fingers and hands. Naruto set Hiruzen on the ground and laid down in front of him. Hiruzen smiled and looked around before shifting onto his hands and knees and crawled away from Naruto. The blonde crawled over in front of the baby quickly cutting him off.

Hiruzen giggled and tried a different route and Naruto jumped over I front of him. Sasuke came out wearing lounge pants and drying his hair listening to his son laugh and watch his new lover interact with the infant with an amused expression. Sasuke tossed the towel onto the couch and picked Hiruzen up who was in a delightful mood. Hiruzen put his hands over his Daddy's mouth and Sasuke bit on them playfully send the baby into another fit of giggles.

"Daddy is a good look for you Teme."

"It's not a bad look for you either Dobe and its a wonderful view for me."

Naruto gave a grossed out look. He had been sticking his butt out though...

Naruto watched Sasuke interact with his son and couldn't help but smile. Seems like Sasuke and Hiruzen were pretty happy. Sasuke set the baby back down and went into the kitchen and got a bowl out and poured some cereal in it and got a sippy cup and put water in that and set them both down in front of Hiruzen and turned the TV on. The toddler immediately focused in on the TV eyes glazing over as he blindly reached for a handful of cereal and brought it too his mouth.

Naruto stood up and winced slightly and walked over to Sasuke and sat down next to him throwing his legs over the dark-haired mans.

"You know, when I imaged you as a Dad I thought you'd be more stoic and well awkward."

"I was at first, but then I realized Hiruzen doesn't need a stone figure for a father, he needs someone to play and interact with him. Besides, Hiruzen won't care how weird or crazy I act. He's just a baby."

Naruto smiled at him and turned his attention toward the TV.

"On another note, you act the exact way I figured you would around children."

"And how is that exactly?" Naruto asked a little taken aback.

"Like a child yourself." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto shook his head and rolled his eyes and just got comfortable.

A slightly troubling thought entered his mind... He'd never felt this happy, relaxed or comfortable around Sakura... nor had sex with her ever been that satisfying. He would have to just see where this went, but he knew one thing. It felt right being with Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.

A/N: Based off my trip… Yes, I actually did these things in London. Although, Naruto isn't being as weird as I was day one.

Other notes…. I may have messed something up, but if you don't notice then I don't think I did.

Chapter 8

Sasuke watched as Naruto slept with his son. He smirked noticing they slept surprisingly similar. Mouth's open and limbs sprawled everywhere. He shook his head and walked to the bed and shook it with his foot only to successfully make them stir and re-adjust slightly. He picked Hiruzen up and walked over to the bathroom and turned the shower on smiling when the baby rubbed his eyes. He got Hiruzen in the shower and washed him off quickly and wrapped him in a towel. Sasuke peeked his head in on Naruto who was slightly waking up. He saw a tanned arm feel around for something before the blonde man snapped up and started looking frantically around before blue eyes met amused obsidian.

"I though he'd fallen off the bed..." Naruto said embarrassed.

Sasuke shook his head, "Get up. Shower. We have things to do today."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but got up anyways. He followed Sasuke until he had to turn and go inside the bathroom. He clicked the light on and envied the bastards bathroom. The shower had LED lights in the bottom and changed the color of the shower. He'd picked up a tablet and tried or to laugh when he realized the entire place was set to that one tablet. The lighting, music, alarms and Tv were all controlled by it. But luckily everything worked by manually turning things on and off.

By the time Naruto came out of the bathroom Hiruzen and Sasuke were in the kitchen and Sasuke was feeding his son.

"Daddy is definitely a good look on you." Naruto said as watched the sight.

"Hn, can you feed him? I want to rinse off and I need to get ready too."

"Mkay." Naruto walked over and accepted the bowl of baby cereal and the spoon as Sasuke walked into the bathroom.

By the time Sasuke came out Hiruzen was done eating, wiped down, and everything was cleaned up.

"What a good wife I have" Sasuke said sarcastically and Naruto snorted in response.

"Ok, do you want the complete London experience, or can we take a car?"

"Are you asking me to decide between you taking us out in a car or me getting to watch you suffer in the subway?"

"It's called 'The Tube' and yes."

"Better get your hand sanitizer cause he are doing the tube." Naruto answered while making an obscene gesture.

Sasuke groaned and went into his room and got his jacket and one for Naruto. He got ne for Hiruzen and then packed a baby bag.

"What, no Winnie the Pooh bag?" Naruto asked looking at the plain black messenger bag.

"Nope." He answered.

Sasuke went to grab Hiruen only to see Naruto holding the small child instead.

"Alright, let's go." Sasuke said before opening the door for the other two and shut and locked it.

They took the elevator down and exited the building. They walked a few blocked until Sasuke saw one of the entrances to the Underground and took them that way. He paid for day passes and they got through the railways and Naruto blindly followed Sasuke through the passageways.

"How do you know where your going?"

"Because I live here. It'd be like me asking you how you know which freeway to take in Los Angeles."

"I still need a GPS to get around."

"What freeways would you take to get to Knotts Berry Farm?"

Naruto opened his mouth before closing it.

"From where."

"Artesian BLVD." Sasuke sadly remembered that specifically because during his last business trip there someone wanted to stop for Krispy Kreme donuts and Sasuke stared at that sign willing himself to ignore the situation.

"Take the 91 east all the way until you hit Beach Blvd."

"My point exactly." Sasuke finished.

Naruto got the point. He only knew where Knotts was because he and Kiba go to Knotts Halloween Haunt. Religiously. He also knew where Disneyland was.

Going down the stairs watching the men.

"Where could they be going." A red headed woman ran off after them in heels while trying to not seem obvious.

I am going to crack this mystery blonde and send him on his way. Somehow.

Back in Los Angeles.

Sakura had a hand on her pregnant stomach rubbing soft circles while pacing in her master bedroom. She had put Sai on the couch. She was realizing the man was too boring for her. She needed some kind of a pulse visible... The man looked dead while walking. She belittled herself for her very poor life choice. She was now pregnant by a man she wished she could used as a dartboard. Sure, Sai was a good artist and art dealer, but he was also extremely in compassionate. He seemingly didn't care about anything or showed interest. He would look at something critically and either buy it or turn away. If he bought it, we would just resell it later.

She ran a hand through her pink hair. She was frustrated. Very frustrated. She turned and grabbed her cell phone and tried Naruto's number only to be disappointed that it was out of order. She turned and hopped onto Facebook and typed his name in and looked at the gorgeous man Naruto was with. He was handsome. But he had something she wanted back. He was the enemy.

She knew Gaara and Neji had come back from Paris, without Naruto. They'd mentioned to Shikamaru he'd gone to England, and Ino got it out of him.

Sakura clicked on the tagged name, " Sasuke Uchiha".

"Wow, does he even know how to use Facebook... He had less stuff than Naruto." She wondered out loud.

She saw a lot of tagged posts with a woman named Karin and a baby. But this man wasn't in any of them, but this child was probably his since the captions all said "I love Daddy". They were a few months old, but still.

She looked at his location and narrowed her eyes when it said London.

She bit her lip and realized that there was a slim chance in hell she would find Naruto. But... It was better than waiting around. She picked up her phone and dialed the number to the airlines and waited.

"Hello? Hi yes- I need the first available ticket you have to London."

She waited a moment.

"That's fine, my name is Sakura Haruno. Thank you." She hung up the phone and hopped back on her laptop making hotel reservations and transportation from the air port there before quickly throwing together her suitcase. Her plane was leaving in 5 hours.

She grabbed her passport and called Ino.

"Hey Ino, I need a ride to the airport in the next 3 hours or sooner. I'll explain later." She said before hanging up on her friend.

She momentarily wondered if she was suffering from insanity, but she would need to get over it. She wanted her husband back.

Naruto ran around St. James' park with the small toddler who was clapping and giggling. Sasuke stood by a tree watching the pair.

Where did all that energy come from? He tried not to laugh when the birds got ruffled up and chased Naruto around as his son giggled at the display. They'd started at Westminister and saw a Big Ben, the outside of the Abbey and Naruto got a picture inside one of the phone booths. Naruto defined the word Tourist.

They walked back to the station and got off at St James Park so a certain blonde could see Buckingham Palace. The Queen was home. Then they settled on the park. Sasuke, who'd seen all of these things already, decided that the Tower of London would be last. He had a feeling Naruto would enjoy it.

Hiruzen took a power nap in his Dad's arms while Naruto carried the bag and snapped pictures. Hiruzen's nap ended once they arrived at Tower Hill. Sasuke walked the familiar route to their destination and damn near face palmed-

"That looks just like a castle!"

"I never would've thought of that."

Naruto could smell the sarcasm. Shush. He was from Los Angeles and Medieval Times didn't exactly count.

Sasuke bought them tickets and led them in walking past the tour group. Naruto snapped his neck toward the woman when he vaguely heard something about two boys and tried to stop Sasuke who kept walking.

"Oye, bastard... What's this about two boys?"

"Just keep walking Naruto."

Sasuke didn't want his blonde freaking out just yet.

Sasuke took him straight to the back to see the crowns and jewels first. Which Naruto was extremely fond of immediately. Who wouldn't be? The blonde man pouted at the no photography rule.

Naruto and Sasuke exited the run part of the tour, and this time, basically dragged Sasuke to the tour group.

They stood there about 10 minutes listening about 'famous executions' that happened... On Tower Hill. And then a small bit about the small church to their right. Sasuke watched as Naruto's face had gone from delighted to horrified.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes."

"Hm?"

"I'm not used to beheading stories."

"Ah... Then you should be glad I insisted on you not hearing about those two boys."

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke and paled. What the hell?

"You can go in the church if you want... But I'd rather go in the tower." Sasuke stated before walking back down the hill. Naruto looked at the church and heard the guide mention how the bodies were displayed there and followed Sasuke.

Nope.

They looked at the things on display and Naruto tried to erase the whole 'beheading' thing from his mind.

"You know, they held people here for torture too."

Why?! Why Teme!

Naruto groaned and walked away listening to Sasuke snicker. Hiruzen was still curled into his Fathers shoulder but awake. They walked back outside and Sasuke pointed to a big bridge, "that, is Tower Bridge." Sasuke pointed out.

"Did anyone get beheaded on it?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Not that I know of."

"Then it's gorgeous." Naruto said perking up a bit.

"Mama..." Hiruzen mumbled out. Sasuke readjusted his son and looked at him

"What?"

"Mama..." Hiruzen said again. Sasuke followed his son's line of sight and saw a trench coat and red hair disappear behind a building.

"Time to go." Sasuke said and walked out the gate. Sasuke went left and headed to the bridge and Naruto followed now aware of the psycho following them.

"Your baby momma is insane." Naruto whispered.

Hiruzen waved at his mom before climbing to Naruto to be held. Naruto took the baby and they went up the stairs and began crossing the bridge.

Naruto stopped noticing the locks on the bridge and smiled ,"hey Teme..." He said mischievously. Sasuke turned and looked at the locks and looked back with a smile ,"Another day." Sasuke said with a smile.

On e they reached the other side of the bridge Sasuke turned around and watched as Karin clung to the railing unmoving and wide-eyed.

"What's she doing...?" Naruto asked.

"Karin is afraid of heights. She is also terrified of crossing bridges because she is convinced they will collapse under her." Sasuke said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

They kept walking and eventually went into a small eatery grabbing some curried ramen. It had gained Naruto's immediate approval just because it said Ramen. Hiruzen got some stuff from his bag and a little dessert and Sasuke ordered two bowls for him and his blonde.

"So, tell me about your job." Naruto spoke up.

Job. That reminded Sasuke his secretary was still going to get the axe.

"My family owns a company. It's originally based in Japan. My brother runs the branch here."

Naruto choked a bit.

"I get paid thousands just to be here. I don't even do anything. I've been waiting to get own branch to run so I can kind of do things my way. My brother doesn't really have a need for me since his Vice-President position was taken by his boyfriend." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"We'll, if you go your own branch, what would happen with Hiruzen."

"I'd take him with me. Besides, Karin would just follow me." Sasuke answered.

Sasuke did have a valid point. If she ever got across that bridge.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: Don't kill me… I started writing another story. I don't know when I'll post, but I'll leave a little note up here when I do.

Chapter 9

Sasuke had grabbed them a taxi home and Sasuke instructed the driver to cross the bridge specifically to see Karin, now 2/3rds of the way across. Naruto tried not to be freaked out by the smile that came onto Sasuke's face. The ride home had been quick and painless and all three of them got back up to Sasuke's condo easily.

"That was pretty fun bastard. How do you plan on topping that?"

Sasuke smiled at the choice of words, "I was planning on topping you actually since I was such a good tour guide." Sasuke said while biting his lip and sauntering over to the blonde before placing a kiss on Naruto's lips.

"Funny bastard." Naruto said before returning the kiss.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, so I was thinking we would eat."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ok…"

"You'll see." Sasuke said with a sly grin.

Sasuke left Naruto and picked up Hiruzen and put him in his playpin. Sasuke turned the t.v. on and got a bottle and poured water in it before setting it in front of his son who blindly grabbed it and drank it with his eyes glued to the t.v.

Sasuke nodded his head in the direction of the bedroom and Naruto followed with his own version of 'the sexy time walk'. Naruto watched as Sasuke slid the jacket off walking backward and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Naruto mirrored him and followed him into the room. Sasuke bent a knee and sat down on the bed shirtless then slid himself up to the headboard before beckoning Naruto with his finger.

Naruto snorted as he undid his belt.

"Are you sure you're not planning on bottoming?" Naruto asked in a challenging tone.

"What makes you think I'd ever bottom?"

"I'm sure I can convince you…"

"You've never topped. We know the sex is fantastic when you bottom, do we really want to chance messing up what great sex we have?" Sasuke asked in a concerned tone.

Naruto dropped his pants and shook his head. Sasuke was definitely more fun to be around than he'd anticipanted. Naruto crawled onto the bed and over to Sasuke before placing a kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"You know, you can be on top of me but still bottom…" Sasuke began suggestively while grinding up.

"You want me to ride you?"

"I really wouldn't mind it, no." Sasuke answered honestly.

Naruto started to kiss Sasuke repeatedly and he hooked his thumbs into his boxers and slid them off down enough to expose himself. Sasuke reached into the nightstand and grabbed the lube getting his fingers coated and slid on straight in with no resistance.

"Or, you could ride my fingers and then I'll bend you over and get you from behind." Sasuke said a little breathless.

"Hm, whatever would make you happiest." Naruto answered just enjoying himself without a care in the world.

"What would currently make me happiest is to tie you up and have my way with you for hours on end." Sasuke said quickly.

"You're into bondage?"

"Not really. But, the hours of sex would be fantastic." Sasuke said right before he struck Naruto's prostate.

Naruto pressed back and down on the fingers and kept it up noticing when a second and third finger joined in. Naruto made sure to rock and create some friction for Sasuke.

Naruto reached back and softly rubbed Sasuke through his pants and listened to the dark haired man moan a bit. Suddenly Naruto was flipped and found his pinned under Sasuke. Those dark piercing eyes and messy hair were damn sexy. Sasuke took Naruto's boxers the rest of the way off and flipped the blonde over. Sasuke took his pants and boxers off as fast as possible. Naruto laid on his stomach until he felt… what he thought was rope around his wrist.

"You kinky bastard."

"You know you'll like it."

Sasuke pulled Naruto's arms up and attached the rope to a hook well hidden behind the headboard.

"I never would've guessed that was there."

"Strangely enough, it came with the bed. I have no idea what it's actually for though." Sasuke admitted before sliding down Naruto's back and placing a kiss between his shoulders. Sasuke pulled Naruto up onto his knees and spat in his hand and got himself lubricated before sliding in and he held Naruto's hips back forcing himself in pretty deep.

"Oh God…."

"My name is Sasuke." Sasuke said in a cocky tone.

Sasuke kept pressing in further against the blonde's prostate.

"Ok, bastard, stop, I think you're going to tear something and that's starting to hurt." Naruto groaned.

Sasuke slid out and playfully slapped Naruto across the ass before setting in a rhythm. Naruto quickly got reduced to moaning and heaving and Sasuke wasn't doing any better. The back on Naruto's thighs were flush against the front of Sasuke's and Sasuke was running his hands down the sides of his legs and back up occasionally slapping the tanned ass.

It happened sooner than Naruto would've liked and he came on the sheets without warning and Sasuke got a few more thrusts in before releasing. Sasuke pulled out slightly.

"Naruto… what would you say if I asked if I can do something incredibly weird and kinky at the same time?"

"Whuh?" Was the intelligent reply the fumbled blonde brain could come up with.

"Can I do something… really kinky to you?"

"You already tied me up…"

"True. You're not in a state to fight back… so may I?"

"Uhm, I guess."

"It's something I've never actually done before… so…yeah." Sasuke said before pulling out.

Naruto had a moment of 'what the hell' before he felt a tongue at his entrance pushing in.

Naruto buried his face in the pillow and bit trying to stop the noises that were spilling out of his mouth. Sasuke pulled his tongue out and did a few obscenely long licks before kissing the stretched and thoroughly abused entrance. Sasuke untied Naruto with the yank of one string. Naruto turned over completely red and harshly breathing.

Naruto peaked an eye up at the dark-haired male looking like he was waiting for something.

"You wanted to rim me… after you screwed me… and ultimately swallowed your own cum…" Naruto spoke between breaths.

"There's still some in there…" Sasuke said with a nervous looking face.

"That by far is the kinkiest thing anyone has ever done to me… and I gotta say I liked it and I am happy that expierence was with you and not my ex-wife." Naruto said with a huge smile. Naruto heard a thud and saw the dark-haired man laughing silently while laying on his side.

"So it wasn't bad?"

"No." Naruto answered before sitting up and leaning over to peck Sasuke on the lips.

"Go rinse your mouth out and brush your teeth, teme. You'd better not kiss that baby with that mouth."

"Let's go shower first." Sasuke said before sitting up.

Naruto followed him and they peaked into the living room to see Hiruzen standing in his play pin holding onto nothing, but his eyes were still glued to the t.v. The men went into the shower together and Sasuke turned on the water and got underneath it and Naruto came in with him.

"I'm happy I'm here with you." Naruto admitted.

"I'm happy you're here too." Sasuke said with a sincere smile. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto holding him there securely rubbing soft circles.

"Does this mean we are dating… or am I just a fun piece of ass for you?"

"I don't bring pieces of ass around my son… so I'd say we are dating."

"Is this official. We are now boyfriends? In a complicated soon to be long distance relationship?"

"You don't have to go back to Los Angeles…" Sasuke said while kissing Naruto's knuckle.

"No… I suppose not."

"We can talk about this later." Sasuke said with a smirk.

They finished rinsing off and placing kisses to the others neck and chests before each sliding on pajama bottoms and Sasuke went to rinse out his mouth and brush his teeth as instructed.

Sasuke, for the first time, felt comfortable with having an actual relationship for the first time. Naruto made it seem to natural and easy. Sasuke came out to see Naruto taking Hiruzen out of the play pin and setting him down on the floor in an standing position. Hiruzen stood there balancing seemingly unaware of what he was doing. Naruto clapped and the baby mimicked and fell onto his butt.

Naruto stood him back up and Hiruzen seemed to get the idea and he tried to balance.

"C'mon Hiruzen! You can do it." Hiruzen took a step forward and wobbled a bit before almost falling. Naruto caught him and straightened him up. Naruto stood up and held onto Hiruzen's hands and walked with him a bit and the baby kept his eyes glued to his own feet. Hiruzen lifted his head and gave Naruto a huge grin and Sasuke couldn't stop the smile that came onto his face.

Sasuke balanced on the balls of his heels and extended his arms out for the toddler. Naruto turned Hiruzen around and was ready to catch him. They gave Hiruzen about 2 feet of walking distance. Hiruzen took a hesitant step forward and extended his arms to his Daddy. He got a few steps in before tripping over his own feet and Sasuke caught him.

"Almost there buddy. Soon you'll be running around the house." Sasuke said with a smile. Sasuke picked up the baby and walked over to his cell phone and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Sending an e-mail to Karin letting her know Hiruzen took his first steps. It was one of her conditions in the custody agreement." Sasuke answered in a monotone voice.

A few seconds passed before his phone went off.

"She wants a video." Sasuke sighed and tossed his phone down.

Naruto went over and picked the cell phone up and took Hiruzen away from Sasuke and set Hiruzen down. He got to the camera and video and steadied Hiruzen before jumping away and pressing record. Sasuke watched with a raised eyebrow and Naruto waved him off.

"C'mon Hiruzen! You can do it for the camera!" The baby giggled and took a few steps before falling back down and Sasuke smirked. Naruto stopped recording and handed it back. "Even though she's a crazy bitch, it had to suck not to see your kids first steps." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke nodded before attaching the video and e-mailing it to her.

"Question… why don't you text?"

"She doesn't have my number."

"What happened in case of an emergency?"

"She would text or call Juugo who would inform me."

Ahhhh. Now it makes sense.

The next morning Sasuke and Hiruzen got ready quickly while Naruto got ready at a leisurely pace. The blonde was not a morning person. They got out of the condo at a decent time and headed straight for the train station.

"I'm hungry…" Naruto complained.

It was 8:45 in the friggin morning.

They pushed and shoved their way into the train that was crowded.

"Remember how I said we should take the tube everywhere? I take it back."

"Thought you would. But for now, this is actually the most convenient." Sasuke said briskly.

They got off and walked up the stairs and headed straight. Naruto would never be able to navigate this area. Hell, he hadn't even looked where they got off. Although, this area seemed vaguely familiar. Sasuke walked ahead with Hiruzen and Naruto started to pick up speed to fall in step next to him and that's when it hit him. Food.

'_Didn't the bastard say something about eating today?'_

Naruto walked ahead and followed his nose and walked into a market. Naruto looked up and say "Borough" and decided this was the name of his new goddess. Sasuke caught up and pointed forward and Naruto walked that way. If there was anything that could get this blonde to smile, it was street vendor food. Why? Because it was delicious. Probably not super healthy. But it was good.

Sasuke paid for food and indulged Naruto in whatever he wanted, including a giant merengue. They had a few bags worth of food and Naruto was now holding Hiruzen. Sasuke finally convinced Naruto to start eating some of the food and if he was still hungry they'd come back in for more. There was a cool little indoor place with benches and stuff conveniently located next to the market where they put the bags down and pilfered through them to pick out what they would like to eat. Sasuke handed Hiruzen a macaroon and went rummaging through the bag for something he wanted.

Naruto… was about a fourth of the way done with the food he'd acquired.

Sakura woke up and left her hotel bright and early. Her hotel offered a dine-in breakfast, but since she was more of the person who wanted to travel, she did her research and knew what she would like to do. She walked down the street and passed the dots and a few racks of rental bikes. She crossed the street seeing a large mass of people and knew she had arrived at her destination. She walked up and around the area noting the different things available and wished she lived here. She went out into the back and ordered some food and decided to go into the courtyard and plan a strategy to find Naruto. She sat down on one of the benches and began to think.

She finished her food and got up to throw the trash away when an unmistakable head of blonde hair appeared in her line of sight. Naruto. What the hell was he doing at Borough Street Market? Oh… he's here with his little boyfriend and child.

Sakura walked over and stopped in front of the group and the baby waved at her and The dark-haired man looked up surprised. Naruto, on the other hand glared in annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing here Sakura? Shouldn't you be a 10 hour plane ride away?"

"I came to talk to you…" She said nervously.

Naruto leaned back and crossed his arms with a look of pure disbelief etched on his face.

Sasuke on the other hand, felt a fierce need to make this woman disappear. She was a threat to his relationship with Naruto and most definitely dampening the mood.


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: Yeah… Might definitely have to consider a proofreader. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Sasuke stared at the moderately pregnant woman with hatred. He studied her from head to toe. Sasuke felt threatened by this woman. She was invading his territory and he didn't like it. Can you have people banned from your count if you dislike them? Sasuke's eyes shot over to Naruto who looked torn. Sasuke didn't know Naruto super well, but he knew Naruto was a nice guy and nice guys always submitted to the bitches request...at least in his experience.

"No." Sasuke spoke suddenly.

Green eyes sharpened at him," I don't remember requesting an audience with you." She spat at him.

Bitch.

"No, you don't get to talk to him. You broke his fucking heart. Your pregnant and don't even try to pin the baby on him. You've gone how long without talking to him and suddenly decide to fly across the the United States and the Atlantic Ocean to profess your undying love, right? Fuck no. Let me say this on his behalf, go fuck yourself bitch." Sasuke spat back.

Naruto, to say the least, was surprised. Sasuke was always so poised and proper and he dropped down to Sakuras level to bitch her out. Why was he the bottom again?

"Oh that's rich. Looks like your trying to use your kid to get Naruto to stay. I don't need your permission to talk to the man I married."

"Yes you do because he's also the man you divorced and is now with this man." Sasuke replied. "As far as my kid goes, I can't help my kid is fucking adorable and attracts blonde hotties that had their hearts ripped out." Ok so Naruto hadn't even seen Hiruzen before agreeing to come here, but Sasuke didn't have to justify her with complete truths.

Naruto was keeping an absolute straight face throughout this. If he even twitched his face may crack and he would start laughing at how absurd this was. Hiruzen stared at the woman before climbing into Naruto's lap since Naruto was the only calm one and Hiruzen was getting a little scared. Naruto held the baby in his lap watching the former and current loves of his life yell at each other in public. He wasn't even embarrassed to be honest. Sakura had met her match in a fight though.

"NARUTO! I came here to talk to you and the least you could do is hear me out." She turned her attention back towards her. Naruto had Hiruzen cradled against his chest and he didn't miss the hurt look Sakura sported. He looked at Sasuke who was glaring hatred in her direction.

"All right, but Sasuke gets to be present."

"Oh hell-" Sakura began.

Naruto held his hand up and shook his head. Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't going to ever consent to Naruto having a private conversation with her. Even though it should be private Naruto wasn't going to shatter his new relationship with a trust issue.

Naruto sighed and waited for her to accept the condition. She shifted her eyes toward the dark haired man and made a face conveying her disgust to him and bit her lip and nodded her head with tight lips.

Naruto could see she was trying to build up her confidence.

"Ok, let's find somewhere more private to go." Naruto said picking Hiruzen up and walking forward knowing the other two would undoubtedly follow. Sasuke threw away the trash and now had a free hand.

"Alright Teme, you know the city best." Naruto said in a bored tone. Sasuke bit his lip and thought about it before pulling his phone out and giving someone his location. A few moments later a black car pulled up and Sasuke opened the door for Naruto to get in the back and Sasuke slid in next to him shutting the door. Sakura got in the front seat. Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulder and Naruto felt slightly emasculated, but he also wanted the ability to call Sasuke an immature overly jealous bastard for life. The more evidence he got, the better.

Sasuke didn't tell the driver anything, the man just took off. They drove for a few minutes before coming to a stop in front of a tall glass building. Sasuke got out of the car first and took Hiruzen from Naruto. Sakura stepped out and her face dropped and Naruto noticed why.

'Uchiha Corporations' was on the door.

"Seriously." Naruto said.

"We will have privacy." Sasuke said uncaring.

"Tachi, Tachi, Tachi!" Hiruzen chimed happily.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and Sasuke answered the silent question, "My brother Itachi. Hiruzen thinks he lives here which isn't a completely out there notion."

They walked through the door and Sasuke saw the receptionist start freaking out. Sasuke had yelled at her a few times and she was probably trying to hide anything she may get yelled out for. They all got in the elevator and Sasuke wished Sakura wouldn't have fit. Sasuke pushed a button to the top floor and it felt like the longest elevator ride of his life. They stepped out and Sasuke saw his secretary and was immediately reminded of so etching very important. Sasuke walked forward and the woman was already having a panic attack. Sasuke walked passed her towards a closed door and Sasuke ignored the secretary and opened the door and shouted, "Watch your nephew!" Before setting the baby down and shutting the door. Naruto saw a man with long black hair who resembled Sasuke simply look directly at him before the door had closed. Sasuke walked back towards them and opened the door nearest his secretary and looked at her before saying something he'd been longing to say, "You're fired." And with that he walked into his office.

Naruto followed him inside as did Sakura who watched the woman burst into tears.

Naruto looked around the officer and noticed how different it was from Sasuke's home. There was complete uniformity throughout the entire office. And there was a white canvas with black paint thrown on to it. It was very clean and organized. Sasuke sat in his chair and Naruto took the chair on the left and Sakura on the right. Sasuke decided to make things even more awkward by placing his elbows on the table and staring at Sakura waiting to hear what she had to saw.

Sakura turned her body away from him and faced Naruto.

"I messed up.."

"No shit." Naruto replied.

"And I would like for you to give us another chance." She stated simply.

Sakura could be very over bearing and childlike, but Naruto respected her trying to act like an adult.

"Sakura, you broke my trust. I can't trust you. You know I believe how important that is for a successful relationship."

"You know me Naruto! How much do you really know about him?"

"I'll tell Naruto anything he wants to know. All he needs to do is ask. I'll tell him the truth right up front." Sasuke stated.

Sakura made a face. "Anything. Prove it."

Naruto saw the childish antics rearing its ugly head before Naruto looked at Sasuke. Naruto was having a problem honestly coming up with a question for him.

"What's the stupidest thing you have ever done?"

"Drunk or sober?" Sasuke answered quickly.

Naruto paused before going with the safer of the two. "Sober."

When I was 13 I decided I was a complete badass and got a tattoo on the juncture of my neck. It was done by my brother's friend Sasori. It hurt like a bitch but I didn't cry at least."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "What happened to said tattoo."

"My mother found out and had it removed, which is more painful than getting one." Sasuke answered.

Naruto stared at him happy with the answer and turned back to Sakura.

"What's the stupidest thing you ever did?" Naruto asked her.

"Cheating on you..." Sakura answered quietly.

"Damn right it is, except a laser can't change that." Naruto said a little saddened.

Sasuke rubbed the base of his neck in the juncture on the left hand side.

"I'm really sorry..." Sakura said on the verge of tears.

"I know you are. And I forgive you. I just can't take you back. That bridge is burned Sakura. We can be friends, but that's all." Naruto finished. He knew his ex-wife felt bad, but he wasn't going to force himself to be unhappy. Being with Sasuke made him realize he would be happier without her and he knew he wasn't supposed to be with her. Naruto got up and hugged her and rubbed her back. Sasuke glared at her accepting the fact his Dobe was nicer than him.

"How's everything with the baby going?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

"Good... I suppose. I broke up with the father."

"Sorry to hear that." Naruto said politely.

"Yeah", Sakura said while rubbing her hands down her thighs.

Sasuke momentarily felt bad because he wondered if he'd made Karin feel the same abandonment, but also realized Sakura had some sanity in here.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I am going to see London... Just like I'd planned when we first got married." Sakura said and then pursed her lips. She pulled her purse in her lap and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Naruto.

"I figured if you took me back we could go to the Harry Potter studio... But I don't think that's going to happen."

"You don't like Harry Potter." Naruto began.

"No, but you do." Sakura answered while looking at the ground.

The door opened suddenly and a man with the thickest eyebrows Naruto had ever seen walked in.

"Mr. Uchiha! Your secretary has been removed from the premises!" The man shouted.

"Thank you... Mr. Lee." Sasuke said while surprise disappeared from his face.

"Who is this fair maiden?" The giant eyebrow man said having noticed the somewhat distraught Sakura.

A smile lifted on Naruto's face when he noticed Sakura blush at the comment.

"This, my good sir, is Sakura. She is here unaccompanied and would like someone to take her sightseeing. She's also single." Naruto said the last part very quickly.

Before the man could say anything else, Sasuke said "You can have the whole week off, if you escort her around."

That got rid of two problems for him. Rock lee, the enthusiastic employee and Sakura, his competition who was rejected but may try again both gone.

The man's face lit up. "I, Rock Lee, would be absolutely thrilled to escort you around." He said bowing and extending his hand.

Sakura had a hand on her pregnant stomach, and she knew the man could tell she was pregnant, but he obviously didn't care. She accepted the hand and looked at Naruto and said," This is a Funky Town." Before leaving.

Sasuke watched her leave and he looked at Naruto who shook his head and started laughing.

"What?"

"It was a line from when we were in a High School play. Funky Town means if I turn up missing call the cops. He isn't a psycho murderer is he?" Naruto asked seriously now kind of worried.

"No, he's a perfect gentleman. He's the only person I have ever met to compliment everyone."

"What's his compliment to you?"

"I am the most fortunate man he's ever met having been blessed with looks and money."

Naruto laughed, "Sounds like it might be laced with jealousy." Sasuke shrugged at the response.

"Now, Mr. Uzumaki. What are your qualifications?" Sasuke started already pleased that he'd gotten his way and gets to keep his blonde to himself and away from her.

Naruto laughed and decided to humor him," I can be entertaining for hours and I love sitting around all day eating ramen."

"Fantastic. You're hired." Sasuke said before pulling out a stack of papers from his desk and dropping them in front of Naruto who looked confused.

"I will have a work visa filled out for you. Itachi knows a few people so it can be expedited."

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked.

"As you can see this company has a job opening for a personal assistant and secretary to me. And I'm not going to lie; the idea of being able to do my secretary is appealing." Sasuke murmured the ending to himself.

"That's also a serious problem in HR." Naruto drawled.

"They won't say a damn thing. Itachi does his secretary too."

Naruto took the pen and started filling out the papers, "Your something else you know that?"

"Yes. I do."

Naruto smiled as he filled out the application.

"I don't do skirts Teme."

"Damn..." Sasuke said jokingly.

Sasuke swiveled in his chair with a grin that was akin to the cat that had caught the canary. He was all too pleased with himself. He decided Naruto was his, and it would stay that way. And now that Naruto was conveniently living with him… it would be nice to have him around the office. And when Sasuke was ready to make his move… he would bring said blonde with him. Naruto wasn't going to escape his clutches…

"Teme… creepy laughing isn't a good sound coming from you. Keep your inner demons locked up, kay?"

Sasuke straightened his face and stopped swiveling.

Sasuke was actually kind of content with his life… now if Karin could disappear his life would be perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So, thanks to a reviewer I have to change the ending now that it's been guessed. So, Karin will not be run over by a Harry Potter bus while Naruto and Sasuke take Hiruzen out and about… Just kidding. I'd never force anything Harry Potter to be tainted with Karin's blood. ;]

Sorry for all spelling errors.

Chapter 11

Naruto still wasn't sure how, but the next few days had passed quickly and he was actually already going to start his new job. He had obtained a temporary work visa faster than anyone imagined possible and was getting a suit on that Sasuke had gone out and hand-picked. He did the same with the other 6 now hanging in the closet. Naruto found it remotely bizarre that he had moved in with a rich gorgeous stranger who was ultimately taking care of him. It was nice, but at the same time Naruto couldn't really figure out why… Sasuke had even made him breakfast in bed a few times. The pampering was fantastic, but Naruto also couldn't help but be confused.

Naruto walked out of the room and into the kitchen to find Sasuke straightening his tie that Hiruzen kept re-fixing for him.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded and picked up the baby and Sasuke grabbed the bag.

"Are we dropping him off somewhere?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered quickly before smiling and grabbing Naruto around the shoulders and kissing him.

They exited the building and got in the car and the driver drove them straight to Sasukes- their work place. They got out of the car and Naruto was talking in that high pitched voice people talk to babies in making Hiruzen stare at him.

"Something is wrong with your child." Naruto announced.

"Well, yeah, have you met his mother?" Sasuke said.

They walked into the building and rode the elevator up to the top floor.

"Ok, so where do we drop this kid off again?"

"You'll see." Sasuke answered with a smile.

Sasuke walked with Naruto down the hallway and straight to the office Sasuke had dropped Hiruzen off in the first time. Naruto got a closer look at the man and almost swore he hadn't moved since he first noticed him. He looked exactly the same except for the tie changed.

"Hi Aniki." Sasuke greeted and then turned towards Naruto, "This is my brother Itachi."

The man smirked and stood up and walked around his desk to shake Naruto's hand.

"I see my otouto had passed the child carrying job onto you…" Itachi said with a slight smile.

"TACHI!" The toddler began doing the 'gimmie hands' and Itachi accepted the Hiruzen. Naruto looked around the office and noticed a corner of the office had a play mat and a play pin as well as an assortment of toys. Within close proximity was also a television and some books.

"You leave the baby with your brother…" Naruto looked at Sasuke amazed.

"Yes, Sasuke and I have an agreement. He deals with the employees and I watch Hiruzen. When it comes time for meeting… the secretary watches the baby." Itachi answered.

"Ah." Naruto said and he and Sasuke took their exit.

Naruto sat at the desk just outside of Sasuke's door swiveling back and forth. Sasuke hadn't actually given him anything to do. Naruto turned the computer on and stared at the screen. God he was bored. Naruto's phone, now equipped with international calling and texting, was catching up on delayed text messages and phone calls, would go off randomly as the messages came through. Naruto had texted Sakura to ensure she was still alive, which she texted back with a yes. Seemed like Rock Lee really was a gentleman. According to her, he was even giving her foot massages. And occasionally, he would get the 'how come you never did this" text from her.

He was happy she had abandoned him and was on board with Mr. Eyebrows. But Sakura had a shallow streak... As long as Rock Lee spoiled her and treated her like a damn queen she would stick around.

He even got an update on his God-child and was happy Hinata was doing well.

But Naruto was very bored. And that's when he noticed a familiar icon on the screen and crossed his fingers. He doubled clicked it and smiled noticing Sasuke was in fact an option to Instant Message. So Naruto bombarded him with instant messages. Naruto could hear Sasuke's computer going off.

"Dobe." Sasuke said peeking his head out from his office.

Naruto seized typing and turned and looked at his boyfriend.

"Are you bored?" Sasuke asked amused.

"Very." Naruto replied.

"Why don't you order us lunch then." Sasuke said and smiled. He pushed off from the door and gave Naruto a peck on the lips before going back in his office.

Naruto looked down at the woman in front of Itachi's office. Naruto got up and walked over to her.

"Excuse me Miss..."

"I'm not a woman, un." The... Man replied.

"Your a dude!" Naruto exclaimed loud enough for both Uchihas to hear and snicker.

"Yes. I'm a dude. I'm also busy. What do you want?" The guy asked.

"What are some good places to eat that will deliver here."

"Any place will accommodate a delivery here..." The man answered.

The two blonde haired blue eyed men stared at each other before the long haired blonde dialed a number.

"Oye, Kisame. Come here." The other guy spoke into the phone.

"I am Deidara by the way. Itachi's receptionist."

"You're not his secretary?"

"In a sense. But I don't have the title." Deidara answered with a shrug.

Naruto got kind of curious. Sasuke had said Itachi screws his secretary..."

The elevator dinger and opened and Naruto saw a huge dark-skinned man. The man walked forward and stopped in front of the two blondes.

"You must be Naruto. I remember hearing something about the youngest Uchiha finally committing... I'm Kisame. Itachi's personal assistant."

"Or as Itachi says, secretary." Deidara finished.

Holy...mother... Wow.

"Speaking of Itachi... Did he ask for me?"

"No. We're hungry." Deidara answered.

Naruto got confused.

"Alright, alright." Kisame shook his head and walked into Itachi's office and came back out after a few minutes.

"Itachi doesn't care." Kisame said with a shrug.

Both Uchiha men would soon regret inadvertently giving the three people with the biggest appetites power over ordering lunch.

The three men who were responsible for basically having ordered a buffet of food set lunch up in the conference room and started eating as soon as it was set up. The smells eventually got into Sasuke's office and Itachi's and they both left and ran into one another on the way.

"I smell pizza." Itachi said.

"I smell barbecue." Sasuke retorted.

The three men walked into the conference room to see the entire table covered in food and an assortment of drinks. They watched in mild disgust seeing the other three eat like they'd been starved. Sasuke took Hiruzen from Itachi who then walked forward and grabbed a salad and a fork before retreating to his office. Sasuke set the toddler down and took a plate and put a few things Hiruzen could eat and then did the same for himself. He looked right at Naruto who had noodles hanging out of his mouth and shook his head.

"Dobe, you are going on a diet and to the gym." Sasuke said seriously.

"Are you calling me fat?" Naruto said after he swallowed the food.

"Not yet."

"What's wrong with my figure?"

"Naruto, I would very much like to have a long term relationship with you and you dropping dead early due to health complications is not apart of the plan." Sasuke said before taking a bite of salad.

Naruto smiled a bit. The bastard was kind of sweet.

Naruto was still kind of confused by Sasuke who had no relationship experience, yet was the perfect boyfriend. Naruto would have to investigate a bit. It took him trial and error to get it down pat when he had started dating. He wasn't complaining, but if he found a bunch of relationship books hidden in Sasuke's condo he may fall in love with him on a whole new level.

A few days had passed and much to Naruto's chagrin, hasn't found relationship books. He had even looked at Sasuke's laptop history and the only thing he found that was interesting was that Sasuke actually searched himself on the Internet. Naruto had abandoned the idea that Sasuke read the books in order to be the perfect boyfriend, and that was ok. He was naturally amazing.

Sakura had informed him that she was staying at Lee's house now since the hotel would be getting expensive. Apparently, she was getting breakfast in bed every morning. Sasuke had given him paid vacation to basically stay with her and Naruto felt that was wrong in its own way. Sakura berated Naruto on a few other things she felt Rock Lee was better at and Naruto just shook his head. He didn't care too much. It was funny though.

Sasuke was in a meeting and Naruto decided to hang out in Sasuke's office. If the phone rang, which it hardly did, Naruto could just answer it from in here. Naruto looked at some of the achievements Sasuke had been awarded throughout the years that adorned the walls. His boyfriend was pretty remarkable when he thought about it. Naruto had actually searched Sasuke on the Internet and learned he had been born in the United States but obtained dual-citizenship. No one actually knew which nation he'd chosen. Sasuke went to a bunch of fancy schools and graduated early. There wasn't much of anything bad about him. When Naruto had come across Hiruzen in the articles it was written really carefully and delicately. It didn't implicate anyone being in the wrong and it sure as hell didn't mention Sasuke was gay.

Naruto's eyes dropped to the papers on the desks which contained reports and statistics of other companies in competition to Uchiha Corporation. Naruto could figure that they would want to keep an eye of other companies to know who was their biggest threats which it seemed every other company was behind them.

Naruto flipped through the paperwork knowing for a fact Sasuke wouldn't give a damn. Naruto's eyebrows shot up when he saw his former company, pretty far down on the list. He grinned at the fact they were doing so poorly. Serves them right. They'd done nothing but drop in everything for about 5 years and were one of the least profitable businesses on the sheet.

The only word Naruto could come up with to describe the feeling. Justice.

He got fired for something he didn't do and they were going to go under within another 3 years at that rate. He would be surprised if his former boss was stealing company money.

Naruto set the papers back down and stretched his arms back over his head and had a serene look on his face when Sasuke returned.

"Naruto?"

"You have a very comfortable chair bastard."

"Thank you. Now go back to your desk." Sasuke replied.

Nruto scooted along the floor not getting out of the chair and passed Sasuke who gave him a look that reflected his admiration for the blondes bravery. No one jacked his chair. Naruto pushed his old chair back inside the office and Sasuke accepted it and sat down at his desk already feeling the discomfort. Sasuke flipped through his contacts and dialed a number before getting up and shutting the door. He came back and picked the phone up just in time for the person on the other end to answer.

"Hello, this is Sasuke Uchiha. I would like to place an order for a new office chair. I would like it delivered today."

Naruto started passing the time by instant messaging Deidara. They were playing hangman. The elevator doors opened and two pairs of blue eyes raise as two men with dollies and boxes on each.

Both men stopped at Naruto and asked for Sasuke's office and Itachi's office and Naruto directed both men to their requested destinations. Naruto peeked his head in the office and saw Sasuke sign off on the delivery and then get up and shut the door on him.

"Teme..." Naruto muttered. "What do you think they ordered?" Naruto asked Deidara.

"No idea... Whatever it is its company related though. Maybe new computers?" Deidara suggested.

"Why, their computers are brand new..."

"I don't have any ideas then." Deidara admitted.

After ten short minutes the men both exited the offices with empty boxes and dollies. Naruto stood up immediately and saw Sasuke sitting in a new office chair... That had a massager.

"Seriously."

"This feels amazing..." Sasuke sighed happily.

Naruto walked out of the office to see Itachi sliding out a basically brand new chair and Deidara walked over and sat in it before trading it with his.

"They got new chairs and so did we." Deidara said uncaring.

"Yes, but theirs gives massages..."

"No fair, un! I hope they buy new chairs again soon!" Deidara exclaimed with a jealous pout.

Naruto nodded his head and grabbed the chair he had original jacked from Sasuke and pushed it inside Sasuke's office.

"Trade with me." Naruto demanded.

"Why?"

"Cause I bottom and deserve the massages. Now, trade with me."

Sasuke smirked and stood up and wrapped his arms around Naruto's lower back and pulled him close.

"Say please..." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee." Naruto said and gave his puppy eye look.

Sasuke pecked him on the lips and grabbed the back of his old chair and pulled it back before sliding the brand new massage chair to Naruto and sat down in front on his computer once more and starting flipping through various things.

Naruto took the massage chair and wheeled it out victorious and sat down and turned the massager on immediately and relaxed. A few minutes passed before Deidara demanded Naruto trade with him.

They agreed on joint custody of the chair.

Sasuke, for his part, was happy to be back in his old chair. He was used to it and hated breaking in brand new chairs.

Sasuke was currently planning his next move. He didn't mind working under Itachi, but he also wanted to run a company of his own. He just had to choose a company that was failing, but not so far under there was no hope, and present his plan to his family. From there on he'd have to buy out the majority of the company's shares with money from the Uchiha Corporation. Sasuke spun the pen around in his fingers a bit. But since he wasn't married he also had to figure out what to do with Hiruzen. Karin would follow him, but then they'd have to deal with all that custody nonsense again, and depending on where they were, they may give Hiruzen to Karin full custody.

Sasuke dropped the pen and rubbed his eyes. He had focused in on three companies that were headed for closing. Now he just needed to decide what order he would prioritize them in for going after. He only needed one, but a few back-up plans would be nice.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: sorry, I wanted to update yesterday but I got sick. The creative juices don't flow when I don't feel good. So, yeah...

In other news, there was a guest review posted, and I would like to genuinely thank whoever you are for telling me **WHY**. So, the guest reviewer expressed they were not a fan of Sasuke's attitude towards Karin, especially since there is a child involved and I realized I hadn't really given a clear back story on Karin. I know exactly what's going on and what's happening, so I kind of spaced out on the fact you guys didn't... And I was intending to write out their history, but not too early in the story, but at this point it seems valid. So, to the guest reviewer I hope you are still reading and Sasuke's cold demeanor didn't turn you away :(. So, now we find out WHY Sasuke doesn't like her.

Enjoy! Kind of a sad chapter.

Chapter 12

Naruto sat on the couch with a glass of red wine sipping it casually. On the other end of the couch Sasuke sat with his eyebrows scrunched up and his glass of wine on the table untouched.

Naruto studied the man before him and debated on whether or not he wanted to open this door well aware of how sensitive it would be. Naruto had gotten a form of closure with his ex-wife and Naruto felt like Sasuke should have a better relationship with Karin.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked without even looking up.

"Why do you assume there is something to wonder about...?" Nruto questioned back.

"You keep shifting slightly and your swishing the wine around in your glass more than needed and you keep sighing and changing your breathing pattern. So what's on your mind?" Sasuke said putting the papers down.

Naruto blinked and made a mental note that Sasuke was a genius at reading body language and to never play poker with him.

"Remember how you said you'd tell me anything..." Naruto started.

"Yes." Sasuke answered quickly.

"Would you?"

"Yes. All you need to do is ask." Sasuke stated.

"I would like to know about you and Karin and what happened there... I get that she isn't the most pleasure able company or most competent to be around and she has a stalker personality and no comprehension that you do not reciprocate feelings towards her. But I just don't understand why you hate her."

"You want to know why I don't like Karin..." Sasuke stated in a tone that conveyed he wanted clarification.

"Well, yeah. She is Hiruzen's mother. You guys need to be civil for your kid."

Sasuke shifted in his seat and got in a more comfortable position. He seemed to ponder the question a bit before nodding.

"First of all Naruto, you need to understand that I was aware of my sexual preference when I was 7 years old. It's not something I neither advertise nor hide. I am not ashamed of who I am or who I love." Sasuke said very seriously and Naruto waited for him to continue.

"I am with you, because I don't feel any doubts about you. I am content. If I begin to doubt our relationship... I will leave. I don't want to second guess my partner. I've been on dates with other men, but no repeats. You are the only person that has ever gotten a second date. My point in starting with this is that you understand I never once thought I may not be gay. I accepted it and waited for Mr. Perfect." Sasuke explained.

"A couple of years ago, I hung around with some people, who were convinced I wasn't gay and only needed to be with a woman once to have my mind changed. They all said,"You can't hate it until you try it." But, the thing is, I just knew. I knew I was gay. I was happy, being who I am. My family didn't love it, but they also didn't shun me. They annoyed me about it for over a year. A whole year of being told, you aren't who you think you are, when you know your exactly who you say you are."

Naruto's face pulled downward. That had to suck not getting support from your friends. Naruto continued to listen quietly.

"Finally, I reached a point where I couldn't take it anymore. I told them, that I would try it. If it didn't work they could never bother me about it again. They agreed to the condition. We agreed to go out on a Saturday night, and Naruto, I tried everything to get out of going. I felt sick. I was so nervous I began to throw up and I didn't want to do it. They dragged me out anyway and my nerves got the better of me and I started to drink. In all honesty, I'd prayed every woman would ignore me and I wouldn't have to talk to anyone at all..." Sasuke trailed off before taking a deep breath.

"My prays were ignored and a red-headed woman with thick black glasses strolled up and began to hit on me. I was drunk, but not gone. I refused her offer but she persisted and my...friends didn't help either. She pulled me into a back room...and we did it. She bent over and I tried to convince myself she was a man to even get hard." Sasuke paused again and rolled his jaw and ran a hand through his hair.

"Once it was all said and done she introduced herself. She wanted to go out and I declined. I apologized to her and she seemed confused and accepted the apology but pushed on for going out. I kept apologizing and declining her offer and told her what happened was a mistake and I felt horrible. I ran out of the room after that. I took a cab home and spent the night in the bathroom throwing up and crying. It wasn't a pretty image I suppose." Sasuke stopped there.

Naruto took that first part in. "You rejected her almost immediately. That had to hurt... But I'm pretty sure that's not where this ends." Naruto spoke softly.

Black locks swayed back and forth softly.

"A few weeks later that same woman showed up at my office, claiming to have gotten my name from a friend, and informed me she was expecting. I asked her what she wanted to do and she replied with keep the baby and raise the baby together as a family. I told her I'd accept my responsibilities as the child's father, but nothing more than that. I agreed I would take care of the baby financially and do my fair share in raising the child. She, was upset by the notion that we wouldn't be an actual family, but I once again told her no. I wanted no part in being with her as a family and I tried explaining to her I just couldn't. Naturally the rest of my family found out and my father tried to get me to 'do the right thing' and I just couldn't force myself to do that. I'd have become a depressed suicidal alcoholic before the baby turned one." Sasuke chose to take another break and picked his wine up and swished it before taking a sip and setting it back down.

Naruto understood the wanting a family concept. It's natural the mother would want a relationship with her baby's father after all. But, Sasuke also had a say in what would have made him happy and gay men usually aren't happy being married to women. Naruto bit his lips and waited for Sasuke to start up again.

"She insisted on my going to all the doctor appointments and I went once...and found myself correcting her when she would introduce me as her boyfriend. But, after the first visit I decided a repeat visit was not going to happen. I felt uncomfortable being in a room with that many women and photos of lady parts just about everywhere. How she didn't figure out I was gay then was a mystery."

"Why didn't you just tell her."

"I think I figured she would have guessed, but mostly I didn't feel I needed to explain that to her. I agreed to step up and be the father didn't I, just because we have a child together doesn't mean I need to be with the mother."

"So where was the point where you decided you need to continuously verbally crucify her?"

"Ah, that started right around the second trimester. My whole family was aware of the situation by this point. Naturally, friends had begun hearing about it. An old friend of mine, Suigetsu, charming man he is, naturally came over and almost broke my door down demanding that he be made the godfather. He was rather hurt that I hadn't personally called and informed him that I'd become straight and a father to be. I corrected his assumption of my being straight and also explained the circumstances of the pregnancy and the I,pending fatherhood. Turns out, Suigetsu knew Karin. They'd gone to school together. Suigetsu asked if I was absolutely sure I was the father which I hadn't even questioned. I assumed she would've been honest from the get-go. It turns out that a few of my friends knew her as well. Long story short, Karin had begged my friends to get her some alone time with me. She was an admirer. They obliged because it already fit into their scheme of trying to get me to sleep with a woman. I approached them about it and they admitted it as well as getting some favors in return from her." Sasuke made a disgusted face at that.

"I finally approached Karin with Suigetsu by my side... And at first she tried to deny it. But Suigetsu can be a bigger bitch than most women if he honestly wants and she finally cracked. I was one of 6 potential fathers to her baby. One of six. Half of the candidates were my friends that had tried pressured me into sleeping with her to begin with. I felt hurt, Naruto. I had already accepted I'd be a Dad and now there was a 1/6 possibility I would be the father and a 5/6 chance I wouldn't. The next thing that came out of her mouth was honestly what sealed the deal. She said the other guys didn't have to know the outcome of the paternity test and that we could be together. She had lied to me to get me to play house. I told her to call me when the baby was born so a paternity test could be administered. I left her like that. "

Naruto's eyebrows were up and his lips were parted. "That... Is just..." Naruto began with a loss for words coming over him.

"Most of the time women get looked at as the victim. No one pities the men. I had to tell my family what I found out. They had actually excited to a degree for me. Now it was just in limbo. We had to play a waiting game. "

"So that's why you hate her?"

"That's part of it. Being lied to and manipulated is a horrible feeling Naruto. That's why I've agreed to be honest and completely open with whoever I chose to be with. Even if it makes me looks weak, or bad or even scared. She persistently harassed me afterwards threatening the baby's life and her own. I had to call the police and she got placed on watch, but she would calm down and keep it up again. I found out closer to the end of the pregnancy from two of the other potential fathers that she had been drinking since the first trimester. I called my lawyer and myself, along with the other 5 potential fathers, had to argue she was an unfit mother and had not only threatened her own life, but the child's as well, and had put the child in serious danger by drinking alcohol in large quantities. The judge couldn't necessarily prevent her from drinking, but he did send her to a therapist as well as give her a Breathalyzer so she couldn't drive drunk. But, sadly that's all he could do."

"She drank?! While pregnant!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke took another sip of his wine, "If that bothers you then hearing how she was drunk when she was in labor would probably enrage you. She was careless and reckless. Once the results of the DNA test came in she was proven unfit as a mother and the only reason she has any custody of Hiruzen is because I pitied her enough to allow her to see him. The agreement is 70/30 but the reality of it is she only takes him when she wants too-which is almost never or when I make her. Some women aren't meant to be mothers and Hiruzen is unfortunate to have a mother who neglects him. She takes out the fact I won't be with her on our child and its really only hurting our child. So yes, it's hard for me to even want to be nice to her or speak to her in any decent manner."

Naruto took a mental step back, "You're only mean to her because she's hurting Hiruzen."

Sasuke paused and nodded. "She hurt me at first, but it pisses me off more and more every time I see her. She only came and visited when he was a newborn to see me. Once he became more mobile she stopped coming around as much. I'm surprised she even remembers she has a kid. She can't use him against me anymore since he's mostly mine, but I think my relationship with her would only improve if she gave up her silly notion that we will be a family. When I decided to blankly say to her face I was gay and going to Paris where I consequently met you... She went into a whole different stage of denial. I can't stand her and I feel sorry for my son." Sasuke finished and took a drink of wine and put the now half empty glass back down.

Naruto for his part excused himself and went into Hiruzen's room and looked down at the peacefully sleeping baby. Naruto picked him up and held him and gave him a hug before setting him back down and Naruto saw the corners of Hiruzen's mouth twitch upward.

Naruto walked back into the living room and walked over to Sasuke pecking him on the lips before sitting in between his legs and lying back against him.

"At least he's got you..." Naruto said as he looked back over his shoulders and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"He's also got you. I don't think I've ever gotten him to smile and giggle as much as you. He has people who genuinely love him and don't view him as a bargaining chip." Sasuke said with a sad smile.

A/N: so, honestly, from personal experience, I've seen a lot of girls use their children as hostages or bargaining chips. It's repulsive. I've learned that it's really not always the mom who is the victim and a lot of girls actually try to trap men through pregnancy. I know parents shouldn't fight and they should be civil towards one another, but the world isn't perfect and as a parent, if I wasn't married to the father and I was in this kind of predicament, if I felt the fathers actions were hurting our child I wouldn't be able to just play nice. And my husband wouldn't stand for his child being mistreated either.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I need to work on my existing stories and stop writing new ones… even the tempting one shots derived from bad ideas. That I haven't even started uploading. But I will be uploading one today. Along with this chapter.

Chapter 13

Naruto woke up early and took care of Hiruzen since Sasuke was still asleep. Naruto studied the toddler who was still trying to walk independently and got a few steps in before falling. Hiruzen was adamant that he could do it on his own and would glare when Naruto tried to steady him.

"Just like you father. Mr. Independent." Naruto said ruffling up the red haired toddler causing the baby to fall again. Naruto watched as he used the chair leg to pull himself back up to a standing position and walk forward a bit. Naruto got the Cheerios, having discovered Hiruzen had a borderline obsession with the, and placed them in a bowl. When Hiruzen tried to reach for them Naruto pulled them out of reach. The baby would take a step closer trying to close the distance between them.

This kept up and Hiruzen's smile would rise ever so slightly when he got close to the Cheerios. The baby hadn't even realized he had walked almost the whole room without stumbling or falling. Naruto finally let the baby-no toddler have his prize and Hiruzen immediately dropped onto the floor and started munching.

Naruto looked up to see an impressed Sasuke.

"Good job Hiruzen..." Sasuke said before walking over and placing a kiss on the top of his head. Sasuke placed a kiss on Naruto's lips.

"You look dreadful Teme..."

"Hmmm. I had an emotionally exhausting night." Sasuke said followed by a deep breath.

"Take the day off work and hang out with Hiruzen. You won't do anything helpful at work anyway." Naruto pointed out.

"I'll call Itachi." Sasuke said with a yawn.

"I'm still going to go in though so call you driver too." Naruto said and Sasuke frowned. Well there goes his fun.

"You could stay at home and take care of me..." Sasuke said with a playful tone.

"No... Because then you'd be physically exhausted. You can have your way with me over the weekend." Naruto said and placed a quick kiss on Sasuke's lips and left the area to get ready.

Naruto came out to Hiruzen looking up at him with wide eyes and Naruto got down to his level,"what's wrong Hiruzen?"

"Tay..." The baby said with a sad voice.

"You want me to stay?"

Hiruzen nodded and Sasuke turned and looked the other way finished it with a cough.

"Your daddy is seriously using you... That's wrong Teme. I'll be home after work. I promise."

"Ok." Hiruzen said and walked over to his daddy who gave Hiruzen his sippy cup.

"You are so bad."

"It was worth a try." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto bid them good bye and headed off to work. It was his day to have the massage chair too.

Naruto arrived at work a little later than he would have liked, but that was Sasuke's fault for not having called the driver when he asked. When he reached the top floor Deidara was already swapping their chairs and Naruto took his seat and sat there for a few hours answering the calls and taking messages.

"Why does it seem like when Sasuke isn't here he is busiest?" Naruto complained.

"His phone is always going off. If he isn't getting a call he's being e-mailed."

"At least most of them are work-related..."

"Wait until 11:30 and that's going to change. If I were you I would unplug that phone from 11:30 till 2. No one business wise will call."

"Why?"

"Cause that's around when he takes his lunch break and Karin along with every other female who obviously hasn't noticed his sexual preference will be calling."

Naruto unplugged the phone at 11:29 and enjoyed the silence for about 30 minutes before he grew bored. He was almost tempted to plug the phone in and answer a few.

"Hey Deidara?"

"Yes."

"Want to have some fun?" Naruto said wagging his eyebrows.

"...yes. But will we get in trouble?"

"Not if Sasuke and Itachi have a cruel sense of humor."

"Let me get Kisame." Deidara said.

All three men went inside Sasuke office.

"Alright. So we are going to actually answer a few of Sasuke's calls, but with a twist. My friend and I used to do this all the time."

Naruto pressed the button to accept a call into Sasuke office and it rang instantly. Kisame and Deidara watched with intrigue.

"Hello and thank you for calling Charlie's whore house- you know 'em we blow 'em. This is Queen Bee speaking how may we service you." Naruto said in a horrible impression of a woman's voice perfectly rehearsed. The woman on the other end stuttered before hanging up and Naruto put the phone down and all three men burst out laughing.

"I got one." Kisame said still laughing he picked up the phone.

"The job is done master... There's blood everywhere, but they have been dealt with-" Kisame paused "she hung up."

"Ok... What should I say... I got it!"

Deidara hopped up and grabbed the phone and picked it up, "You have seven days..." Deidara said and then began to make croaking noises and Kisame and Naruto held their hands over their mouths trying very hard not to laugh.

Naruto hopped up onto the phone for his next turn and picked it up, "Hello. The phone number you have dialed has been disconnected or no longer in service. Please hang up and dial your call again." Naruto said and hung up.

All three men seized their activities when Itachi walked in. Itachi walked over to the phone casually and picked it up, "City morgue. Please state the name of your dearly departed loved one." Itachi said smoothly and after a moment hung up and looked at the other three men in the room before smirking.

"I think we've found a way to alleviate our boredom for the next few hours." Naruto said happily.

Once the calls eventually died off and the men had to go back to work Naruto stayed I. Sasuke's office and started to flip through everything being nosey. Naruto pulled up his e-mail and saw quite a few e-mails from Karin unread. Naruto clicked on a folder that was titled 'Karin' and saw thousands of e-mails. Naruto scrolled and noticed ones from selected dates were read but the majority unread until he hit a few months back where they were all unread. Judging by the dates it's when Hiruzen was a newborn.

Naruto clicked on one and read the short message pleading Sasuke to marry her so they could be a family. Naruto flipped through them and read message after message all ranging from begging him to marry her to insane threats on herself. There was also a lot of nude photos of herself.

Naruto eventually found the timeline from when she was still pregnant and those e-mails where very disturbing. Naruto tried not to cry reading a few of them.

"Hey Naruto..."

Naruto looked up and saw Deidara.

"You ok mini-me?"

"I just can't believe a mother would threaten her baby..." Naruto said quietly.

"Karin... She's something else. She's not a mother I can tell you that. No mother would climb out onto the ledge of a building and threaten to throw herself off if she doesn't get to see the father of her child, while pregnant." Deidara said angrily.

"She seriously did that?"

"She's done some pretty horrible things. She caused hell here for months and Sasuke tried his best to accommodate her, but if it wasn't marriage she wasn't having it."

"Is she insane. Like actually insane?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yeah. She has a few conditions. I know she's bi-polar, depressed and I think she was diagnosed with schizophrenia." Deidara said quietly.

"And Sasuke let's her watch Hiruzen..."

"Not really. He has Suigetsu stick around her for just that reason. If she gets too crazy or refuses her medication Suigetsu brings the kid back to either Sasuke or Itachi."

"Thank God for Suigetsu..."

"Yeah, if Suigetsu can't do it then Juugo does. But Juugo is usually holding Harley Quinn back."

"She refuses medication and treatment."

"Yes. Mostly. It probably doesn't help that she drinks like a fish out of water and is usually higher than a kite on weekends... At least that's what I've overheard." Deidara said pursing his lips and he walked out.

Naruto pulled out his phone and texted Sasuke asking if Karin was actually insane. It took a moment before Sasuke replied.

"Allegedly. She doesn't let any doctor actually test her thoroughly so we don't know how serious it is."

Naruto texted back, "and your still an unsympathetic ass to her."

"Are you going through my e-mails?"

"Maybe." Naruto replied

"Go to my saved messages and click on the flagged message from Karin."

Naruto did just that and clicked on the e-mail.

'To:SUchiha

From:Karinbaybee

If you don't consent to marry me by midnight I will hire a hit an to kill your entire family and then I'll... '

Naruto stopped reading there. It was a paragraph of graphic detail and threats.

"I'm sorry." Naruto sent.

"It's fine. But she threatened to hurt my family, anyone I fell in love with and my son. I can't feel sorry for her. There was a reason the judge didn't feel the need to give her any custody. That was it. Come home... I'm bored."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably before saying out loud to himself, "I never thought I'd be in a relationship with someone who had a crazy baby momma."

"You're in a relationship with one of the hottest guys on earth who has the craziest baby momma. Crazy hot guy means crazy rabid fan girls. Get used to it!" Deidara yelled.

Naruto tightened his lips and grabbed his things and left. The driver pulled up and brought him back to the condo. Naruto walked into the lobby and saw Karin yelling at the greet/security guard. Poor guy. Naruto walked passed him and almost made it to the safety of the elevator-

"Excuse me! You with the blonde hair!"

Fuuuuuuuuuuuu

Naruto turned and while doing so he prepared himself to handle this civilly and like an adult.

"Take me upstairs to see MY fiancé."

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible." Naruto replied gently.

"Why the hell not!" She screamed

Ok. Lying works too.

"He's not here. He took Hiruzen out." Naruto said with a small smile.

She screamed her frustration out before steadying herself once more,"Let me upstairs and I will wait for him then."

"May I ask the nature of your visit."

"Too see my family. Which you are not apart of." She said nastily.

"No, I am not apart of your family. But I am also not going to let you upstairs either."

Karin threw a tantrum and swung at Naruto hitting him in the eye successfully before being hauled out of the building and getting a warning to never enter again thrown on her. Naruto entered the elevator pitying her. Naruto looked at his reflection in the mirror and made a very educated guess... It was going to bruise and Sasuke was going to throw a bitch fit and tear apart London.

Naruto stepped out of the elevator and knocked on the door and closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

Sasuke opened the door to see his favorite blonde expecting a kiss-except Sasuke was mad he got ditched. So he held Hiruzen forward.

Naruto felt two baby hands grab his cheeks and felt Hiruzen give him a kiss instead of Sasuke. Naruto opened his eyes and took Hiruzen.

"Why thank you Hiruzen!" Naruto said excitedly.

The baby smiled at Naruto and gave him another kiss.

"Will you be my boyfriend Hiruzen... My boyfriend is making me sad by not greeting me when I come home." Naruto said in a sad voice and Hiruzen giggled.

"Hiruzen say No." Sasuke said from the door.

"I'll give you Cheerios if you say yes." Naruto said quickly.

"Yes!" Hiruzen yelled.

"Fine, then both of you get out. Go on. Enjoy your Cheerios dates." Sasuke said pretending to be hurt and even placing a hand over his chest pretending to cry.

"Sad Daddy." Hiruzen said.

"He is very sad isn't he..." Naruto said.

Sasuke walked over and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips and pulled back looking at his eyes when concern developed in his eyes.

"How?" Sasuke demanded.

"Now Teme... It's not as bad as you think. There's no need to tear apart London..." Naruto started.

Sasuke eyes widened and concern morphed into anger.

"Karin was here... She got over excited and hit me... Accidentally." Naruto added the last part in hopes Sasuke wouldn't explode.

"I'll be right back."

Sasuke stormed out the front door and Naruto bit his lips. He looked at Hiruzen sadly who looked back at him in deep thought.

Sasuke returned after a few minutes and he was trying not to completely throw a fit. He looked at Naruto shaking in anger.

"Accident?!" He bit out.

"I didn't want you to get angry..."

"I'm damn near about to murder her! Don't lie to me ever again Naruto. I can't stand that!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs and Hiruzen started to cry and Naruto almost did too. Naruto got up and Sasuke stepped forward suddenly and came to a halt again. Naruto walked toward him and put his arms around him. Naruto laid his head across Sasuke's chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Do you want me to go?" Naruto asked quietly.

"No Dobe. I want you to stay. But don't lie to me. Please." Sasuke said is the most heart shattering tone Naruto had ever heard. Naruto stood up straight and kissed Sasuke on the lips before going over and grabbing the baby and calming him down. Sasuke stood still and shook slightly. He didn't like feeling out of control. He lost his temper and he scared the two people he loved the most.

Sasuke picked up the phone and called Obito... The family lawyer. He was getting a restraining order on her to keep Naruto safe.

Sasuke told Naruto she had to keep 500 feet away, and if she didn't she was spending the night in jail. And every time it happens it went on her record.

"Well, at least my beautiful face won't have to suffer more abuse..." Naruto said sarcastically. When Sasuke remained quiet Naruto decided to break the atmosphere "except for when my boyfriend tongue fucks my mouth or just fucks my mouth." Naruto finished annoyed.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his chest," that's the inside of your mouth. The only person who should see that damage is myself or a dentist."

Naruto started laughing and Sasuke did a bit as well. "You're so retarded Naruto..."

"But you love me and all the retardedness that I bring and have brought into your dull life!"

"Yes I do love your chaos... But my life was anything but dull before you threw it into a whole knew level of crazy."

"The good kind right?"

"Very good."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Naruto swung back and forth in his chair. The black eye had already healed and Sasuke had been muttering like a mad man ever since. Currently Sasuke and Hiruzen were out shopping for a number of things and Naruto needed to be at the office to redirect important calls. Sasuke had been exceptionally pleased that the calls to his office had diminished and was highly amused when he found out why. No calls had been coming through, but Naruto and Deidara had been passing the time by playing hangman. Naruto stood up and walked down the hall to Deidaras desk and leaned against it.

"You're in a relationship, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Deidara said and popped his gum.

"How long have you been with your..."

"Boyfriend?" Deidara supplied.

"Yeah."

"Since pre-school." Deidara answered.

"Seriously?!"

"Yep." The long blonde haired men replied perky.

"And you two aren't married..."

"No. I told him I won't accept a proposal unless it has a bang to it, but he feels it should be permanent and beautiful... We differ in our opinions of what's beautiful and artistic."

"What does your boyfriend do?"

"He's a tattoo artist. Owns his own shop and everything."

Tattoo artist...

"He wouldn't happen to be the same person who did Sasuke's tattoo would he?"

"He is. How'd you know about that? I'm pretty sure Mikoto had that removed when he turned 16."

"He told me about it... So, you know your boyfriends friends, yeah?"

"Of course... We have the same friends... Why do you ask?"

"Sasuke hasn't introduced me to any of his friends... And I mean... Normally you would introduce you boyfriend to your friends wouldn't you?"

Deidara looked confused. The man stood up and opened Itachi's office door and Naruto immediately turned away from the door willing the I age that had just been burned into his memory to disappear. Amnesia would be fantastic.

"Oye! Itachi, why didn't you tell me Sasuke had friends?"

"Sasuke has friends?" Kisame asked.

"Sasuke has no friends." Itachi finally added his bit in.

"Naruto said he has friends."

"Suigetsu and Juugo are the closest things to friends Sasuke has; they speak less than 5 times a year. That doesn't count. Besides, my otouto doesn't understand that a friend is someone you actually enjoy being around. So, Sasuke had no friends unless you count me." Itachi explained.

"So Sasuke has no friends?" Naruto clarified.

"That is correct Uzumaki." Itachi said.

"What about the guys that pressured him into sleeping with insanity?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Those aren't friends. Sometimes acquaintances is the most suitable label for them."

"Shut the door Blondie" Kisame called and the door shut and Naruto turned back around.

"What the hell Deidara?! I didn't want to see Itachi bent over his fucking desk!"

"Welcome to the club. Sasuke was the one who founded it."

"That's disgusting!"

Deidara shrugged," So does that answer your question? Sasuke doesn't have any actual finds by other people's definition."

"What's his definition of a friend then?"

"Someone that passes as a casual acquaintance that I can benefit from knowing." Sasuke answered from behind him."

Naruto jumped up and held his chest,"Your a freaking vampire! Where the hell did you come from?!" Naruto shrieked.

"Today is not your day is it Naruto." Sasuke said smiling. "Anyways, sorry about having to see Itachi, and why are you complaining about not meeting the people I keep in my rarely active social circle?"

"Cause... I was wondering if your friends were shady ass mobsters."

"Not all of them." Sasuke replied.

"Fantastic." Naruto deadpanned.

"Would you like to meet some of my friends? Are you sure you want too?" Sasuke asked unsure of how Naruto would answer.

"Yes."

"We're having a guys night Saturday!" Deidara yelled to the door.

"Good shit!" Kisame yelled back.

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke trying to gauge his reaction which didn't have Naruto full of confidence.

Naruto got to witness Sasuke "dropping"Hiruzen off at Karin's which consisted of Sasuke staying in the car and the driver doing it. Naruto got kind of pissed when he saw Karin's reaction and Naruto say a tall big orange haired guy wave to the car. Sasuke unrolled the window barely and stuck his hand out to give a small salute.

"That's Juugo, Karin's babysitter." Sasuke explained.

"He looks like a cool dude." Naruto said shrugging.

The men got dropped off by an alleyway and Naruto saw Kisame, the back of Deidaras head and some red-head making out with him, Itachi and... Suigetsu.

"Oye, Blondie, you stole my partner." The man Naruto identified as Suigetsu yelled.

Naruto felt Sasuke wrap his arm around him and kiss his neck; Suigetsu waved them off.

"Teme... You never screwed Suigetsu did you?"

"Not a chance in hell." Sasuke said and visibly shuttered.

"Ok, good." Naruto said and walked forward.

"Aren't we getting a little old for this..." Itachi said boredly.

"No Itachi, your just getting old and your soul is being sucked from your body." Kisame said before wrapping an arm around Itachi's neck. Itachi bit the mans arm and Kisame withdrew his injured limb and nursed it.

The men walked forward and opened the back door to an club and Naruto choked on all the smells. It had been awhile since he'd been out.

"Naruto... I should warn you now... Bad things will happen." Sasuke said in his ear.

Naruto leaned up and said into Sasuke's ear, "You should've met me when I turned 21. Me and my buddy Kiba defined bad things."

Sasuke froze and decided starting tomorrow he was going to take a more active interest in Naruto's past.

They all went to the bar and Naruto took notice of the drink the men were ordering and snickered to himself. Deidara got a Midori Sour, Sasori a shot of Fireball, Kisame ordered a friggin fish bowl, Itachi ordered a martini and Suigetsu got a beer - Naruto looked up at Sasuke waiting for him to order and Sasuke stared and blinked at him. Naruto judged people based off their drinks. He really did. And Sasuke was about to be judged.

"I'll have a double shot of Johnny Walker Blue label."

His Teme was a rich bastard with expensive taste.

Apt he bartender looked at Naruto and the blonde decided to have some fun... "I'll have and Adios." Naruto said with a smile.

After about ten minutes all the men were drinking Adios' and Naruto forgot to mention... After three your making very bad decisions.

Suigetsu was trying to screw the security guard, Deidara was trying to strip, Sasori was throwing ones at him, Kisame was attempting to stay on the bar stool and Itachi was...missing.

Naruto was still working on his first drink, therefore still not drunk. Naruto was keeping a very close eye on a drunk Sasuke. Naruto now had a new hobby, get Sasuke drunk off his ass, whisper dirty things in his ear and then stay out of reach. Naruto could compare the game to a drugged lion hunting a gazelle.

Naruto gathered most of the group and was looking for Itachi. He ushered them outside and got in the alley way where'd they'd entered and he found Itachi heaving his guts out.

"Itachi, babe, you ok?" Kisame asked panicked and ran over holding back Itachi's hair.

"He doesn't hold liquor very well..." Sasuke managed to say.

"I'm amazed you didn't slur."

"Hmmmmmm, it's cause I'm awesome."

"I like you better drunk. You're more human."

"Wait until tonight... WhenI'm on the bathroom floor managing to look sexy while throwing up."

Naruto burst out laughing and managed to get them over to a convenience store and bought lots of water and distributed them. Naruto turned to the red head and extended his arm to the very pretty guy who was Deidaras boyfriend.

"I'm Naruto."

"Sasori..." He answered. He looked Naruto up and down, "Want a tattoo?"

And that is how the plans shifted for the night.

All the guys went to Sasori's tattoo and piercing parlor called 'Scorpion' and they all hung around.

"Alright... You get a free tattoo, but zi get to choose the design."

Naruto agreed to the condition.

"I don't like this idea..." Sasuke said obviously uneasy about this.

"Well... How about a piercing then?" Naruto suggested. They weren't permanent.

Sasuke made a face and before he could shoot the idea down Deidara spoke up,"Tou should get you tongue pierced! Sasuke would love it!"

Naruto saw Sasuke's face went from 'no' to interested.

"I think that's an acceptable body modification."

"Pervert." Naruto said.

Naruto sat in the chair as Sasori got gloves on and picked up the piece of jewelry. Naruto watched as the needle got picked up and Naruto let out a shaky breath. He was hoping for an ear piercing... But he was buzzed and this became a good idea.

Naruto stuck his tongue out and scrunched his face in pain as he felt the needle shoot through and he felt the jewelry get placed inside.

"Fuhck." Naruto said with his tongue still partially out of his mouth. His tongue was swelling and throbbing in pain ever so slightly. Naruto managed to close his mouth and accepted the rinse cup Deidara brought over. Naruto rinsed his mouth and decided he was done with bad ideas for the night.

Suigetsu was the one who opted for a tattoo in the end. He had the inside of his lip tattooed with the word "DICK" which everyone laughed at.

"I wonder if it'd hurt to get an anal tattoo..." Itachi wondered allowed.

"I will never tattoo your ass Itachi." Sasori said very firmly.

Deidara talked Sasori into getting his Septum pierced and Sasori wasn't thrilled since he knew Deidara would just take it out like he did all his piercings just so he could get it again. It was annoying.

"Hey Sasuke..." Naruto spoke with his tongue still swelled up.

"Hm."

"I think it'd be hot if you got a piercing."

"I can't get one. My mother would kill me." Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Then get it where she can't see..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You should get your nipples pierced." Naruto said blushing.

Everyone else unanimously agreed that this was a fantastic idea and wrestled Sasuke into the chair.

Everyone sobered up after that and Sasuke walked alongside Naruto holding his nipples, "Once your tongue heals your giving me a long blowjob Dobe." Sasuke said and hissed in pain. His t-shirt kept rubbing and catching the new piercings.

"Happily Teme." Naruto said and started laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Naruto woke up to Sasuke's phone going off and rolled around looking for Sasuke to push off the bed but didn't find him. Naruto shuffled over to check the number and saw it was Itachi so he did what Sasuke normally did with most calls-ignored it. Naruto rolled out of bed and moved his newly pierced tongue around in his mouth happy that the swelling had gone down. Naruto walked around and found Sasuke in the bathroom asleep against the wall with an ice pack in his hand.

"That does not look sexy Teme..." Naruto said remembering the comment from the night before. Naruto walked around the condo for a bit before opening the freezer and pulled out an ice cream sandwich became the best idea. About half way through the sandwich there was a knock on the door and Naruto looked through the peep hole and saw Juugo holding Hiruzen. Naruto opened the door and looked for Karin...

"She's not here." Juugo said calmly.

"Hey buddy!" Naruto said to Hiruzen who was already looking at the ice cream sandwich.

Juugo handed Hiruzen to Naruto and the toddler was reaching for the sandwich and Naruto wasn't handing it over.

"How's Sasuke?"

"Hungover." Naruto swiftly replied.

"Tell him I said feel better." And with that Juugo left.

Naruto shut the door and gave Hiruzen a small bit of the sandwich and smiled when Hiruzen made a confused face and shuddered.

"Cold, huh?"

Hiruzen replied by rubbing his lips together and licking them. Naruto pressed a little kiss to Hiruzen's cheek.

"Daddy..." Hiruzen said. Naruto smiled and pointed out Sasuke to Hiruzen. He set him down and Hiruzen walked over and hugged Sasuke burying his little face into Sasuke s chest which immediately woke him up and Naruto saw sheer pain come across his face.

"Hi... Hiruzen." Sasuke breathed out shakily.

"Food." Hiruzen said cocking his head to the side.

"Naruto... Can you get him Cheerios... Or whatever he wants." Sasuke said quickly holding his chest.

Naruto burst out laughing and Hiruzen stared at the blonde man trying to decide if he should laugh too before walking over and poking him.

"Come on let's go get food." Naruto said still laughing. Hiruzen took Naruto's hand and they went in the kitchen. Naruto almost grabbed the Cheerios... But looked at Hiruzen who was looking at the box with wide eyes waiting for them to come down.

"No." Naruto said waiting for the reaction. Hiruzen almost instantaneously started to cry and threw himself on the ground. Naruto grabbed the box and Hiruzen stopped.

"Just like your daddy with sex..." Naruto said before pouring them in the bowl and handing the bowl to the happy almost one year old.

"I heard that." Naruto heard Sasuke saw from the bathroom and felt the dark aura seep into the room.

Naruto started snickering before pouring himself a bowl of cereal and pouring milk over it. He grabbed a spoon and walking out into the living room and turned the t.v. on. Hiruzen walked over and looked at Naruto's bowl and then back at his own. Naruto took a small bit and let Hiruzen try it mixed with milk which apparently wasn't a hit.

"Ew."

"Teme! Your kid will drink milk and eat cereal... But not together. What's up with that?"

"I don't know." Was the reply.

Sasuke climbed up off the floor and washed his face and used mouth wash. He looked at his chest and saw it was starting to heal. He wanted to take them out. Partying with Naruto was going to require some sobriety from now on so he could effectively fight off people who intended to cause bodily harm to him. He staggered out of the bathroom and collapsed on the couch next to Naruto.

"I want to take them out." Sasuke said.

"Do they hurt that bad?"

"Not really. I just don't want them."

"Well then take them out. I think it's hot, but that's just me. I'm keeping mine. I'm already used to it." Naruto said taking another bite of food.

Sasuke slumped further into the couch and shut his eyes," What kind of stupid things did you used to do in Los Angeles..."

"Starting from which age?"

"16."

"I'll go with the memorable ones then... My senior year of high school me and all the guys kidnapped our rivals mascot for homecoming. Turns out the guy was a total stoner and only became the school mascot cause he was a bit of a furry."

Sasuke eyes snapped open and he turned his head to Naruto.

"For my bachelor party we crashed the girls bachelorette party and stole their strippers. Sakura was pissed."

"In college Kiba and I cross-dressed to get into a sorority which worked for like 2 hours."

"Uh... When I bought my old house we broke the stair rail during a sledding tournament and we also tried to christen the house and the paint on the door got messed up from the champagne. The second attempt at alcohol in the house took out the front window."

"Never let Naruto and his friends in my house together with alcohol... Check." Sasuke said in a sleepy tone.

"Hey.. That's not right. Anyways I think we've all grown out of that stage a bit. Everyone is getting married and having kids..."

"Do you want children?"

"Yea. I love kids. I don't know if that became obvious to you or not. I'm actually going to be a godfather. And they are killing me by not revealing the sex of the baby... Until its born." Naruto said clearly annoyed.

"That's no fun." Sasuke said trying to stay awake.

"Nope. Damn lesbians holding out on me." Naruto said smirking and Sasuke shook his head.

"Well, if we get married you'd become a step-father to Hiruzen."

Naruto hadn't actually thought of that. "Isn't it a bit early to talk about marriage?"

"What would you say if I ran down to Tiffany's right now got a ring and proposed?" Sasuke asked actually humored.

"It depends on what ring you bring home."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, if you bring me a woman's ring I'll put it on and back hand you with it and I'll kick your ass."

"Well at least you'd put it on." Sasuke said slightly laughing. "But that didn't answer my question."

"I'd call you an asshole and say try again." Naruto said and shoved Sasuke slightly. "When is Hiruzen's birthday?"

"December 22nd... Why?"

"His birthday is in two weeks?!"

"Yes..."

"Are we going to throw him a party? Do you know any other kids his age" Naruto said rushing his sentences.

"He's turning one. He won't remember it."

"We will! Throw your kid a damn party!"

"You can throw him a party. I was going to take him to the park for the day and let him eat Cheerios all day."

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah. His birthday is so close to Christmas. He's going to get a ton of presents either way. Might as well put it all on one day."

"We are throwing him a party..." Naruto grumbled.

"Whatever..." Sasuke said before falling asleep. Naruto put his dish away and kicked Sasuke in the leg telling him to wake up and that he was going to shower. Naruto took a nice long shower and came out to see Sasuke had fallen asleep and Hiruzen was passing the time by putting Cheerios in Sasuke's mouth. Naruto quietly got his phone and video taped the segment and sent it to Itachi.

" : He never learns."

Naruto texted back, "We are going to throw Hiruzen a birthday party, can you help plan?"

" : I'll organize the entire thing. Just show up. If Sasuke's involved it won't be any fun for anyone."

Naruto snickered and kept snickering when Hiruzen straight up dumped the bowl in Sasuke's mouth and the man woke up choking.

"I wish I'd gotten that part on camera." Naruto said sighing.

Sasuke went about cleaning the house and throwing away old clothes and Naruto kept Hiruzen entertained. Sasuke packed away a few things that were Hiruzen's favorites at different stages in his first year, but threw the other stuff in a box that would get donated.

"What's your kid going to play with for two weeks."

"You. And he doesn't play much at home since he's usually tired out from playing at the office. Besides, I'd rather do it now instead of procrastinate and have a mountain of toys flooding out from Hiruzen's room."

"He'd be the happiest kid alive."

"Until his father breaks his neck trying to get to him."

Sasuke got everything clean and put back to where it belonged. Now what? He couldn't molest his blonde since his nipples were in pain and sensitive and he wasn't going to risk Naruto even grazing them a bit. Hiruzen was watching some cartoon and Sasuke could stop the comment from flying into his head that Hiruzen and Naruto had the same facial expression while watching the show.

"I'm going to shower."

"K..." Naruto answered completely absorbed in the show.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom and stripped reflecting on the past month or so of his life. It had gone from borderline depressing to somewhat enjoyable. The blonde guy he'd taken too on a whim was living with him and his son and they all fit together.

Sasuke stepped in the shower and rinsed off and got clean. He washed all the glitter, alcohol and bad decisions from the night before and dried only to make a face realizing there was a reminder of last nights shenanigans on his chest. He cleaned the piercings and decided that for now, he would leave them.

Sasuke left the bathroom and got dressed in one of his go-to outfits and pressed a kiss on Naruto's lips snapping him out of his stupor.

"I'm going to go shopping. Either you two can come with or hang out. Your choice." Sasuke said and knew from how lazy Naruto looked he wasn't going.

"Have fun..." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Good choice." Sasuke said fully aware of how long he would take shopping.

Sasuke went downstairs and eventually found himself at, more or less, one of his happy places. Harrods.

Sasuke walked inside and smelled a few different colognes and selected one for himself and one for Naruto. He took his purchases and went to the clothing areas and almost immediately had an employee to assist him. Sasuke picked out a couple of tasteful suits for himself and his blonde as well along with all the appropriate accessories.

Now, he hadn't wanted to alarm Naruto, but- he wasn't shopping because he wanted too. At least not this time. No. He was shopping to make polish Naruto even further because his parents were flying to London for the holidays which they insisted must be spent as a family. He knew his parents would accept anyone Sasuke chose, but Sasuke wanted them to love Naruto. So, Naruto was going to put diamonds to shame for all the dinners they would be going out too. So yes, Sasuke was going to put in the extra effort, while also buying a few things for himself. The poor employees knees were about to give out from holding all that clothing.

Sasuke got them to hold all his purchases since he wasn't going to carry all that while he finished buying everything he needed too.

Sasuke bought Hiruzen a Harrods bear since he kept seeing them everywhere anyway and his son would use it as a body pillow and made his way down to the jewelry department. He picked out a few things to give to his mother as presents from himself, Itachi, Kisame, Naruto and Hiruzen. Sasuke also picked out a watch for his father, which was a tradition, and Itachi would probably order him ties or something. Sasuke froze at one of the counters and saw a large display of women's rings and the conversation from earlier popped into his head... What would Naruto actually say if he seriously proposed? It was early on in their relationship though, but Sasuke was pushing 30 and it was something that was in his mind more often than not. If Naruto proposed to him he'd probably say yes.

Sasuke walked away from the women's ring... And then turned around and bought a ring anyway, although it was a man's ring. It came in a classic Tiffany blue box and Sasuke walked away with a pleased expression on his face.

Sasuke finished his cardio exercise and moved onto strength training by going back to get the clothes and cologne and he carried everything out of Harrod's making a mental note to start going to the gym or bring a pack mule next time. He called his driver and they shoved half the stuff in the trunk and everything else in the back seat.

Sasuke's driver hated shopping sprees.

They got back to the condo and Sasuke driver helped carry half of the purchases upstairs and left them at the door. Sasuke tipped him and Naruto came and opened the door as the driver stepped on the elevator.

"Teme... You have a serious problem" Naruto said looking at the mountain of purchases

"It's not a problem, but lunch would be nice."

"You are a shopping addict!"

"Am not... Just privileged enough to be able to buy whatever I want when I want."

"Yeah... I'm finding a support group for you before this bad habit rubs off onto Hiruzen."

Sasuke placed his half of the stuff inside and brought what the driver carried up inside afterward. Hiruzen walked over and started looking through the bags and Sasuke handed Hiruzen his new bear which got a hug and a kiss from Hiruzen. The toddler seemed pleased with his present that he went back to sitting in front of the t.v. ignoring them. Sasuke laid out all the new clothes into two piles.

"Alright, this stuff is yours. Hang them up and don't wear them until I tell you too." Sasuke instructed.

"Why?"

"Because. These are the suits your going to wear when you meet and spent time with my parents."

"I'm sorry, did you say parents?"

"Yes... Why, is this a problem?"

"Yeah it's a problem! When are they getting here so I can leave the country! Teme, I suck at meeting parents. Sakura's father gave me hell because of my first impression. I'm going to make a total ass of myself."

"Just be yourself. That's charming enough. But don't cuss around my mother. She will hold your jaw in a death grip."

Naruto snapped his mouth shut and threw himself on the couch mourning the prospective loss of his relationship.

Sasuke let Naruto mope around the house the next day and took Hiruzen to work with him so Naruto could be depressed in the house alone. He informed the doorman to call him if Naruto left the building. Sasuke dropped Hiruzen off in Itachi's office who was a little more delighted to see his nephew than usual.

Sasuke slumped back into his office seeing a large envelope on his desk and he opened it seeing it was just Naruto's work history. Sasuke pushed it off to the side for the moment. He might as well look at that when he ran out of things to do. Sasuke spent his morning much as he normally did which was by answering a ton of e-mails and putting all the ones from Karin into its own folder. He reviewed employee performance and had to call in two department managers to inform them that they were not where they should be and to get their departments moving. His fathers soon to be arrival would throw the whole building into a frenzy so might as well correct everything now.

Lunch time came up and Sasuke grabbed Hiruzen and left the building before any woman could stop him. He took his son to a little cafe and bought Hiruzen some cookies, oatmeal and milk for his son and a sandwich and some tea for himself. When he as just about finished eating he almost threw the food back up. Sakura and Lee walked in. Lee in all green and Sakura in pink and red. That was a fashion crisis.

"Mr. Uchiha! What a pleasure to see you and your son out and about on this lovely day."

"Lee, it's nice to see your still being a gentleman and escorting Sakura around." Translation- thank you for keeping her away from Naruto.

"It is my utmost pleasure to accompany my delicate flower around. Excuse me, I need to order lunch for my girls." Lee said and basically teleported to the counter.

"So your having a girl?"

"That's his guess." She said uninterested in speaking with the man.

"Baby." Hiruzen said pointing at Sakura's tummy.

"Yes. She is having a baby Hiruzen. Very good." Sasuke confirmed and began wondering what the hell his child was watching on t.v.

"Look, Ms... Sakura. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh? And what do I get out of it?"

"Something within reason."

Sakura eyed him sharply.

"How did you get Naruto to meet your parents?"

"That's it... That's what you want to know?"

Sasuke nodded. Sakura tapped her fingers to her lips.

"Give Lee a promotion and a pay raise."

"Done."

"I tricked him and didn't tell him where we were actually going. He spaces out easily." She turned around and followed Lee over to another table and Sasuke threw his and abiruzens trash away and picked Hiruzen up and carried him back to the office. How to trick Naruto into meeting his parents... He already had a warning they'd be arriving- but he didn't know when. Sasuke nodded to himself devising a plan. Naruto would immediately fall in love with his mother, just about everyone did. But, his father was agreeably rougher on the edges. Sasuke sucked his teeth and went back up to his office letting Hiruzen hang out in his office. He handed his son a stack of papers that needed to be shredded and watched as he tore them to shreds happily.

Sasuke finished up his actual work for the day before turning his attention back on what he wanted to do. Laugh at Naruto's work history. Sasuke opened the envelope and saw Naruto had started working at 16-at a family fun center. At 18 he briefly held a job working with dogs. At 19 he worked at Game Stop. At 19.5 Naruto worked at some fast food place... All in all nothing jumped out at Sasuke as remotely entertaining- strike that Naruto worked at a strip club for two weeks.

Sasuke flipped the page to the most recent work history and that grabbed his attention rather fast. Jinchuriki Industries. Sasuke shuffled through his desk and pulled up his papers that were his competition and possible future properties to acquire. Sure enough Jinchuriki was one of the companies barely above water, but it wasn't one he was planning on grabbing. He knew the CEO and that idiot would drag it out for years if he had too. It would've been a great buy and investment for him. The second issue was location... It was located in Los Angeles and even though Karin would probably follow him, he couldn't necessarily gamble it.

Sasuke made a face. Naruto would pry love watching his former boss fall to his knees and beg and then Sasuke would forever be memorialize as a god in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke was going to have to prepare all his prospective companies and a briefing on his plan for either of them before his father would approve any of them.

Sasuke stretched his shoulders back slightly flinching when his shirt rubbed against his very sensitive nipples.

"That blowjob better be amazing Dobe..." Sasuke grumbled.

Sasuke looked at the clocked and waved it off decided to work of his presentations at home, where he could take his shirt off because every time his shirt brushed against his still very sensitive nipples it was a mini turn on. Sasuke picked his son up, who had done an amazing job at shredding all of the paperwork up, and set him on the desk. He packed everything he needed up and put them in a messenger bag that he almost never used, and left.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: It feels strange knowing this is the only story up for posting right now… I should start posting another… but which one .

Chapter 16

G16

Sasuke had a plan. More or less. He devised it on the way home and it was perfect. Naruto would not appreciate being tricked, but it couldn't be helped. Sasuke wanted Naruto to meet his mother and father so they could love him too. He didn't have very much time to prepare, so he'd have to work fast.

Sasuke went upstairs with Hiruzen who he let walk to their door once he got up to their floor. Sasuke opened the door and let the toddler walk in and go up to Naruto who was happy to see him. Sasuke sat at the islander and opened his laptop that was pretty much a duplicate of his work computer and laid out everything he needed to start making a presentation. He had to narrow in on one and focus on that one primarily. He took his shoes and socks off to get more comfortable.

"What's are you doing?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Getting ready to plan my take over of another company. Care to help?"

"I'd love too." Naruto said with a soft smile.

Phase one-complete.

Naruto and Sasuke worked on opposite ends of the island running numbers and using Sasuke's business model to see if it would end up profitable. So far it wasn't looking great. They'd either spend way to much acquiring the business that it wouldn't make money for a few decades or it would go under anyways because it was doing that horrible.

"I think we need to focus on the next lowest bracket. I know it's more thn you'd like to buy them out for but it's worth a shot..." Naruto said making a face.

"I'd like to be able to take the business as soon as possible... But I think your right. Nothing here is doing well enough for me to seize."

Naruto did a few and looked down the list seeing his old company. A feral grin ran on his face before inputting the numbers in the equation. It fit pretty damn close plus... Naruto knew the inner working and leverage wasn't always a bad thing.

"Teme, I found you a winner." Naruto proclaimed proudly.

"Oh? Who is our lucky horse?"

"Jinchuriki, where I used to work."

"I thought about it, since I figured you'd love throwing that in your former bosses face, but its too high in price and too low in profit, my father won't support it." Sasuke said a little upset.

"Ah, but I know a few things this paper doesn't." Naruto said with a huge grin.

"You have my attention."

"We'll, firstly- the profit isn't accurate. I noticed while I was there that our sales and quarterly percentage were always unbalanced. If I did 80% in sales it would say like 77%. This part is a hunch, but what is 3% wasn't being accounted for?"

"That would imply embezzlement."

"Yep. It wasn't just me either and there was never a good excuse as too why. Secondly, they are never thorough with their reports. So there is a high chance these numbers are wrong. My old boss cared about money and not the company. I have friends that work their who wouldn't mind looking into it at least..." Naruto said in a hopeful tone.

"Alright, look into it. If we can acquire it I don't see why not." Sasuke said with a light smile. There really wasn't any companies he could go after... Nothing was in his target range anyway. Couldn't hurt.

Naruto snatched his cell phone and walked out of the room and Sasuke looked and saw Hiruzen had knocked out of the couch. Sasuke walked over and picked his little guy up and took him to his room and changed him and let him sleep. Sasuke watched Hiruzen sleep while the baby sucked on his lips. He could hear Naruto from his room and was mildly entertained by how fast his Dobe could talk. Sasuke combed Hiruzen's hair back before leaving the room and going back in the kitchen to wait for Hiruzen to wake back up and want dinner. He got the baby food and cereal out and ready for it when it happened. Naruto came back in beaming-

"They are on the case. They will fax me their findings." Naruto said in a mock evil voice... It reminded Sasuke of Dracula.

"Thank you by exceedingly helpful and verrrry sexy secretary." Sasuke said with a smirk as he walked over and started kissing him. Naruto ran his hands up from Sasuke's abdomen and over his chest smiling when Sasuke flinched and stepped back. "Remind me to wear band aids tomorrow." Sasuke added.

Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it over onto the couch. Naruto ran his hands over Sasuke's chest and actually envied how nicely developed it was. He very lightly touched the still healing piercings.

"I guess I still owe you huh?"

"Yes you do." Sasuke replied casually.

Naruto walked backward his hands in Sasuke and swung them until he reached the couch and he pushed Sasuke down. The dark-haired man undid his belt and pants and slipped them down and kicked them off.

"Such a sight to be privileged enough to see..." Naruto said with humor coloring the words.

"Hn. If the piercing makes this less pleasurable than normal your taking it out." Sasuke forewarned.

Naruto dropped to his knees in front of Sasuke and started stroking. Naruto would avoid admitting this out loud, but every time he saw Sasuke naked he was amazed someone could actually look that good naked.

Sasuke's head was thrown back completely relaxed looking. Sasuke moved his hand to the back of Naruto's head to coax it forward and ensure the damn nipple piercings were worth it. Naruto licked from base to tip. Sasuke wasn't impressed. Naruto put his mouth around the tip and started to take more and more in, but Sasuke couldn't feel the difference.

"Dobe... So far the pain wasn't worth it. Feels the same to me." Sasuke announced slightly disappointed.

Naruto pulled off trying to figure out what he was doing wrong.

"I have a plan." Naruto said with one finger up in the air. Naruto climbed up on the couch and pecked Sasuke on the lips. Naruto didn't like when things Sakura had done reared into his head, but this particular thing may be the deciding factor on whether or not it was worth it to get the piercing. Naruto laid next to Sasuke with his head in Sasuke's lap and tilted his head to the left...

Sasuke stared at the mass of blonde hair before shaking his head and shutting his eyes once more and leaning back.

Naruto took Sasuke back in his mouth and pressed the piercing against Sasuke's head-

"Oh fuck."

Looks like the piercing were going to stay. Naruto kept this up alternating between just working on the head to deep throating and coming back up.

Sasuke laid back with his head back breathing harshly and his toes were curled and his fingers were laced in blonde locks.

Naruto was enjoying listening to the interesting sounds Sasuke was making. Sasuke rocked his hips upwards a bit, but not too much.

"I'm close..." Sasuke breathed out and Naruto took that as a sign to add a bit more stimulation and stroked. Naruto sensed Sasuke tighten up before he released. Naruto swallowed and pulled off.

"... Pineapple." Naruto said in a curious tone.

"Hmmm." Was Sasuke's intelligent reply.

"Are we keeping the piercings?"

"For now. I don't want your teeth getting damaged from that thing and it'll make your breath smell. It is indefinitely temporary."

Naruto made a face and shook his head. He heard Hiruzen shuffling around and pushed Sasuke slightly.

"Get dressed, you don't need to traumatize your child." Naruto said getting up.

"He will be completely traumatized when he's older. Might as well not try to shield him from it." Sasuke said sarcastically while slipping his boxers back on.

Naruto went to go get the baby... And begin phase two. Sasuke ran over to his coat from yesterday and grabbed the ring box opening it and taking the ring out and putting it on one of his fingers. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a few Cheerios from a bowl left on the counter and out them inside the box and placed the box with Hiruzen's toys.

"Naruto, could you please feed Hiruzen?" Sasuke called.

"Sure!" Was the quick reply.

Sasuke walked toward the bedroom just as Naruto came out holding the moody toddler. Sasuke looked around the room momentarily trying to come up with a hiding place Naruto wouldn't find it accidentally. He walked over to his watch case and opened the drawer. He pulled out an old pocket watch that he hadn't used in years. He opened the front and back and popped the actual clock piece out and closed the ring inside and wrapped the actual clock piece inside an old handkerchief that the matching tie had gone missing too. He grabbed some pajama bottoms and took a quick shower and came out seeing his son walk over to his toys. He watched from around the corner very quietly and carefully.

Naruto was cleaning up the kitchen-such a good wife, huh? Sasuke thought so.

"Alright Hiruzen... Shall we watch Mickey Mouse or Baby Einsteins?" Naruto asked as he flipped into the recorded shows.

"Hiruzen?" Naruto looked down seeing the almost one year old holding something that was too small to be a toy. "What's that buddy?" Naruto said walking over.

Naruto's eyes zeroed in on the Tiffany blue box and his eyed widened considerably. Naruto got down as close to Hiruzen as possible...

"Hiruzen, can I please see that?"

"Noooo."

"Pretty please? I'll give it back. I promise."

"No. Mine."

Hiruzen rolled over and crawled away and resettled further away from Naruto.

Sasuke put a hand over his mouth to silence the laughter that as going to erupt.

"I can open it. We can see what's inside!" Naruto said with enthusiasm.

"No."

"Come one Hiruzen! I share with you."

"Noooo. Mine." Hiruzen said with a sad voice.

Naruto had half a mind to take the box from Hiruzen and open it, but then the toddler would cry and Sasuke would be alerted. Hiruzen kept trying to open the box and he would shake it and chew on it. Sasuke walked in the room with a fake tired expression and picked his son up pretending he didn't see the box at all and carried him to his room.

He set his son down in his crib and took the box and opened it. The toddler took the Cheerios and ate them and Sasuke set the box open down beside him and watched as Hiruzen laid down after swallowing to go back to sleep. Sasuke put a blanket over him and walked down the hall to his room and quietly snickered when he reached his room and climbed onto his bed.

Naruto, for his part, was mildly panicking. He didn't want to jump to conclusions... And he believed in the element of surprise, but he needed to see if that was a ring. Naruto stayed put until he was sure both Uchiha's were asleep and got up and walked into the Hiruzen's room and walked over to the crib and peeked in. He snatched the open box up and saw it was empty. He looked at Hiruzen with sheer panic. Oh my god. Naruto ran and got his phone and looked up ways to induce vomiting in a child. He ran into the room holding the box.

"Sasuke! We need to take Hiruzen to the hospital NOW!" Naruto yelled shaking him.

"Why? What happened?!' Is he ok?" Sasuke started freaking out and ran down the hall to see his son fast asleep...but the box gone. His face froze... Naruto thought Hiruzen had eaten whatever was in the box.

"I think he ate something he shouldn't."

"He seems to be breathing fine. Do you know what it might be?"

"Jewelry possibly..." Naruto said trailing off.

"Well, we can just wait it out. He can't digest it so it'll come out eventually." Sasuke said aware of Naruto's sheer level of panic.

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Now I'm going back to bed." Sasuke pecked Naruto on the side of the lips since his mouth was hanging open. Sasuke went back in his room and laid on the bed curling up and he placed his pillow over his head to muffle his laughter. This was working better than he'd planned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Sasuke woke up relaxed and feeling calm and at peace. He looked around his bed and saw there was no blonde, but that side of the bed was messed up. **

**'Naruto has probably been freaking out all night.' Sasuke inwardly snickered. **

**Sasuke stretched and got up and walked out into the living room freezing when he saw Hiruzen drinking apple juice and there was an empty container of applesauce. **

**"Dobe, you will be cleaning that mess up all by yourself and I hope you watered down the juice. " Sasuke warned. He knew his kid and he was not changing that diaper. Once was bad enough and he learned his lesson. Sasuke huffed and puffed out his cheeks and started working on finalizing his presentation. Naruto slid him a plate of food and he absent-mindedly ate. **

**Naruto was growing used to Sasuke unofficial work schedule. If the Teme was sleeping when he got up they wouldn't be going to work. If Sasuke got up at the same time (more or less) they would go to work. **

**Naruto gave Hiruzen a bath and watched as Hiruzen stared at the duck float before snatching it and trying to drown in. Such a pleasant child. **

**"Why'd you have to go and eat whatever was in the box... Not everything is Cheerios. Now we have to wait patiently..." Naruto sighed. Once the small child was clean Naruto look him out and put a diaper on him and let him run around the house sporting just the diaper anticipating the explosion that would be happening. Sasuke was on his laptop finalizing his presentation. Naruto got up and took his empty and dirty dishes to the sink and washed them. He noticed how absorbed Sasuke was when it came to work and it slightly bothered him. Would he notice if the condo caught fire?**

**"Hiruzen, no." Sasuke spoke without turning around or even moving his eyes off the screen. Naruto looked and saw the toddler pouting and about to teat a magazine apart. **

**"You have eyes in the back of your head don't you Teme?" Naruto asked. **

**"Maybe." Was Sasuke's reply. In truth, his laptop screen had blackened out from a loading screen and he saw his son in the reflection. **

**Alright... Phase 3 will commence at 12:03pm... **

**Sasuke finished printing all his papers and placed them neatly within a folder. Naruto was currently changing Hiruzen who probably wouldn't need to crap for the next week. Sasuke tapped his fingers together as the digital clock on his laptop read 12:02... And then 12:03. **

**"Naruto?" Sasuke called. **

**"Yes?" **

**"I've finished my presentation." **

**"Wonderful. Hiruzen is back to clean." Naruto said in a disgusted tone. **

**How clean could a basically one year old be...**

**Naruto walked out after Hiruzen who waddled over to the T.V. hearing his favorite shows theme song. He plopped down and started giggling at the character. Naruto walked over and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. **

**"We should go out and celebrate." Sasuke said suddenly. **

**"That's a tad premature don't you think?" **

**"One should always celebrate even the smallest achievements. We've achieved a few things and Hiruzen is now walking so he has something to celebrate as well. Lets go out." **

**Naruto eyed him skeptically... "Alright." He finally agreed. **

**Sasuke made dinner reservation and took Naruto and Hiruzen out, who were both dressed for the occasion, to a rather nice restaurant. **

**"Teme... I really wonder how you would celebrate a big accomplishment." Naruto wondered out loud. **

**"..." Sasuke was at a loss for words... Pretty much in the same manner would have been the answer, but he was pretty sure Naruto wouldn't buy it. **

**The waiter took his name and led them over to a table. **

**"Sasuke why is this table set for six." Naruto announced on edge. **

**"I like the extra room. I hate feeling cramped at a table so I usually say more people are attending even though its a lie." Sasuke said gazing over the menu. **

**Naruto shook his head. He was completely on edge. He looked over the menu and froze realizing that he hadn't actually eaten any of these things... His stomach was attuned to a less fancy menu. **

**"Sasuke, can you order for me?" Naruto asked. **

**"Sure." Was the quick reply.**

**The waiter returned and Sasuke shot off his order and the waiter frantically wrote it down before excusing himself and quickly walking off. **

**"What did you just order me?" Naruto asked completely confused. **

**"Shepards Pie. I ordered the lamb and Hiruzen has Cheerios in his bag, but I ordered him a side of mashed potatoes."**

**"And the other stuff you ordered?" **

**"Soup and wine." Sasuke translated into simpler words. **

**"Oh...ok." **

**Dinner was fantastic and so was dessert. Naruto was at ease by the time they left the restaurant. **

**"So, did Hiruzen have any surprises in his diaper?" Sasuke asked with humor very evident in his voice. **

**"No. And if we need to take him to the hospital cause its stuck somewhere I will not protect you from child services. We really should take him. He could be getting torn up in there..." Naruto said making a valid point... if Sasuke didn't know for a fact Hiruzen hadn't swallowed any jewelry. **

**"Dobe, I'm pretty sure Hiruzen didn't swallow any jewelry. All that apple juice should have cleared him out of everything in his system. You're over thinking this Naruto." Sasuke replied. **

**"Your not even worried!" Naruto yelled. **

**"Because... It's not an inconceivable idea that there are empty jewelry boxes in my condo Naruto. I do own jewelry. Cuff links, watches and even some necklaces just to name a few." **

**Naruto got quiet and got suspicious. He couldn't dismiss the idea that the box had been empty, but he also couldn't decipher Sasuke's quiet bastardly ways completely. **

**"Fine." Naruto said dropping the subject. **

**Sasuke smirked as Naruto opened the door to the car and got it." **

**Phases 1-3 complete.**

**Itachi was finalizing planning his nephews party. He may have over done it... But he adored his nephew very much. He was combining it with the company Christmas party so the parents of his company could bring their children and everyone wins. Especially Hiruzen. Itachi sent the invite via e-mail along with a registry for presents. **

**Everything was set... And now he just needed the next two weeks to pass by and he gets awarded 'Uncle of the Year'. There wasn't a damn person who would top this party. **

**Naruto and Sasuke were curled up on the couch at home. Naruto picked up his phone and read the e-mail: **

**"Company Christmas Party and Hiruzen's First Birthday Celebration**

**Friday December 24th starting promptly at 6:00pm**

**End of year bonuses will be distributed at the party" **

**Naruto turned the screen off and face-palmed-very hard. That e-mail had been sent to every employee at Itachi's branch except Sasuke... **

**"What's wrong Dobe." **

**"I may have made a huge mistake." **

**"How so?" **

**"You'll see..." Naruto groaned and Sasuke got worried. **

**Their fax machine went off and Naruto got up and trudged over to the machine and waited for the papers to stop spitting out. He picks the papers up and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. **

**"Looks looky- we may have caught Hooky." Naruto said cheekily. **

**Sasuke got up and looked over the papers Naruto's friends faxed over and an abnormally large smile slid onto his face. **

**"I think we may have found the next company to be bought out by my family." Sasuke's face lit up. **

**Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips who kissed him back fiercely. He slid his tongue inside Naruto's mouth and held Naruto very tightly. Once the kiss broke Sasuke smiled down at his blonde. **

**"You, are most definitely, the most wonderful person I have ever had the fortune of meeting." **

**Naruto accepted the compliment.**

**Sasuke laid awake too happy to sleep. Naruto-was snoring lightly dead to the world. His luck was finally turning around. He had an amazing boyfriend, a beautiful healthy son and the prospect of running his own branch. **

**Sasuke Uchiha was a VERY happy man right now. **

**Rock Lee was very happy as well. Overly happy but that was normal. He had wonderful promotion and a raise. He was dating the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Rock Lee was a happy man and not even the rain could dampen his spirits. That would be almost impossible. Only Sakura could ruin his good mood and such a beautiful woman didn't have it in her to hurt him. **

**Rock Lee had spent his time with Sakura and had already decided-she was the one. He stopped by a jewelry store and carefully searched for a ring. Yep. Rock Lee was going to propose. He had no intention of letting his beloved slip through his fingers. He only knew her a few weeks, but he might as well have known her his whole life. His face lit up when he saw a ring that had one diamond in the middle and pink diamonds surrounding it giving it the appearance of a flower.**

**"THAT ONE IS PERFECT" he exclaimed startling everyone in the store. **

**He had it wrapped and packaged once he purchased it and ran the rest of the way home. **

**Rock Lee jumped up the stairs and barreled through the front door seeing his princess adjusting to get more comfortable. She was 8 months along and comfort wasn't an easy thing to obtain. **

**"Sakura... My angel?" He asked with wide eyed and a grin. **

**"Lee... I think I need to go to the hospital." Sakura breathed out shakily. **

**Rock Lee froze and looked down at her stomach. **

**"OH MY GOSH I'LL GO GET THE CAR!" He screamed and sprinted out the door. **

**Sakura watched in utter confusion. He practically teleported. Sakura walked upstairs and grabbed a go-bag I case her baby decided to come early.**

**She got outside and Lee had the car ready and he grabbed everything she needed and got everything in the car. They drove to the hospital and she was admitted quickly. She was breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth remaining as calm as possible. She wasn't ready for the baby to arrive just yet. Hell, she hadn't even spoke to Sai in a few months. She laid in the hospital bed as the doctors checked over everything. **

**"Miss Haruno, your baby is doing just fine-" **

**"Is it a boy or a girl?" Rock Lee interjected. **

**"Don't answer that." Sakura told the doctor. She wanted to be surprised. **

**"Looks like your little one cracked your bag and now your leaking. We can either pop the rest of the bag or you can wait it out. Either way looks like your baby will be born a month early." The doctor said. He saw the panic on her face and held her hand. "It's not that uncommon. Your baby will be just fine." He said in a soothing voice. **

**Rock Lee amazingly enough managed to stay seated during this and not blast off like a rocket though the ceiling. **

**The doctor left the room to let her decide. Sakura grabbed her bag and scrolled through calling Naruto's phone since he had given her the number and now she was very thankful. **

**"Naruto?" **

**"Yes Sakura?" Naruto asked in a curious voice. **

**"I'm in labor." She said in shock. **

**Naruto put the phone down quickly. He raised it back up to his ear not completely sure what he was supposed to be doing. Sasuke looked at him with a curious expression. **

**"Aren't you supposed to be pregnant for nine months?" Was the intelligent reply. **

**Sasuke guessed the nature of the phone call. **

**"Yes Naruto. Can you please come down here? I'm scared." Sakura spoke in a shattered and uneven voice. **

**"Alright. Text me the name of the hospital and I'll be there." Naruto said before ending the call. **

**"Why does she want you there?" Sasuke asked annoyed. **

**"Not a clue." Naruto said making a face. **

**Sakura sent Naruto the information. She wanted Naruto here to keep her calm and rationalize the situation. She also needed someone to call her parents and Rock Lee was not talking to them for the first time at this time. **

**Sasuke got Hiruzen and they all drove down to the hospital. Sasuke amazingly enough managed to get them lost but eventually found Sakura's room. She was paper white and looked terrified. Naruto and Sasuke walked in. **

**"I don't want to do this." Was the first thing she said. **

**"Well, your going to have to Sakura. Hate to break it to you but kids don't run on your time..." Naruto said with a smile. **

**She nodded shakily and tried to take deeper breaths. **

**"Call my Mom and Dad please?" She asked. **

**"Whyyyyyyyy?" Naruto screeched in horror. **

**"Please." **

**Naruto picked up her phone and called there home phone with his fingers crossed-yes! Machine picked up. **

**"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Haruno. Your daughter Sakura Haruno has gone into labor in England. Good-bye." Naruto did in a mock Bristish accent and got a disapproving look from everyone in the room-including Hiruzen. **

**"What?" Naruto said defensively. "Don't judge me." He handed the phone back to Sakura. **

**"Real smooth Dobe..." Sasuke finally spoke while shaking his head. **

**"Do-be." Hiruzen said and Naruto gave Sasuke the look of disapprove,net and was downright appalled by what happened next. **

**"Good job Hiruzen." Sasuke said. **

**"Your child will be a bully!" Naruto warned. **

**Sasuke shrugged. He was an asshole as a kid and still was. Nothing wrong with it. **

**"Mr. Uzumaki? May I speak with you for a moment?" Rock Lee asked politely. Naruto accepted the request and now Sakura was nervous for a different reason, **

**They walked down the hall a bit before he stopped. **

**"I would like to ask for Sakuras hand in marriage." **

**"So your asking her ex-husband?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow. **

**"I just wanted to be sure your ok with it..." He said nervously. **

**"My feelings for her sank quicker than the Titanic and left a hole bigger than an atomic bomb and were mutilated and destroyed entirely a few months ago. Your clear for landing buddy." Naruto said patting him on the shoulder. **

**"Are you saying I can ask." **

**"Yep. Just keep her happy and she won't rip your heart out. I'm happy with Sasuke. Sakura is all yours. Hell if you asked her right now, you may see Sasuke jump and cheer and be giddier than a school girl seeing her crush." **

**"THANK YOU! YOU ARE NOW ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!" Lee shouted. **

**Further back down the hallway-**

**"Nope that friendship isn't happening." Sasuke said shaking his head. **

**"Damn right it isn't." Sakura finished. **

**Rock Lee and Naruto walked back in and Naruto nodded his head for Sasuke to come out in the hallway. **

**"Sakura, my angel, I know it hasn't been long but I want to treat you like a queen and make you happy for all enternity. Would you allow me to have the honor and privilege of calling you my wife?" He said on one knee. Naruto's proposal to Sakura suddenly sucked... **

**He pulled the ring out and presented it to her in the box and she froze. She looked up at Naruto and he nodded to her. **

**Sasuke waited patiently... This was going down as one of his happier moments in life- the day Sakura wouldn't be able to pursue Naruto ever again. **

**"Yes." Was her answer. He slipped the ring on her finger. **

**Naruto clapped and Hiruzen too. Sasuke looked stupid happy. **

**"Now... Lets have a baby!" Rock Lee said and she nodded and held his hand.**

**The doctor came back in and Sakura agreed to have the labor induced. Sasuke had Sakura added to Rock Lee's medical insurance and it took a few hours, but Sakura had a healthy baby girl-who Rock Lee wanted to name Yuki since it was very lightly snowing outside. Sakura agreed to the name. **

**Sakura and Lee looked at the baby with small smiles on their faces and Sasuke nodded his head toward the door. And Naruto agreed. Time to go! **

**"Bye Sakura, Lee and Yuki. Enjoy your little one." Naruto said quietly not wanting to wake the baby up. **

**"Bye Naruto. Thank you." Sakura said tiredly.**

**Naruto had taken photos and would print them for Sakura later. She had even let him hold her and Naruto had to admit... She was so much smaller than he expected. She was 6 pounds and healthy, but Naruto thought she would be closer to Hiruzen in weight. The car ride home was quiet mostly. **

**"Sasuke? Do you have any pictures of Hiruzen when he was born? Like of you holding him for the first time?" **

**"No. I went and saw him, but I couldn't hold him until he was two weeks old. I have pictures of him, but he was a month old when I held him and it was on camera." **

**"Why couldn't you hold him?" **

**"Remember? Karin was drunk when she had him. My son was born drunk and was placed in NICU. After they cleared his system he managed to catch a cold. He was pretty fragile, so they kept him pretty much in a bubble. It's hard to see your kid in a tube. I was allowed to hold his hand, but its not the same." Sasuke said with a passive face. **

**"They didn't let you feed him?" **

**"No. They did all that. Once he was better I got too hold him and feed him." **

**"And Karin?"**

**"She got to go through a detox since they wanted her to breast feed. Se ended up leaving the hospital in a fit and coming back after I got cleared to take him off after DNA was all said and done." **

**Naruto looked at Hiruzen who looked back with wide eyes. **

**"Your mom is a bitch." **

**Hiruzen just giggled. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Alright, I will post chapter 19 ahead of schedule if one of the reviewers makes me laugh. I had a long day. If not, then I will just post it when I was originally.**

Chapter 18

Sasuke was in a very good mood. Sakura and Lee were engaged and at home with baby Yuki. Naruto was playing with Hiruzen. Karin had given him a break and disappeared for a small holiday. His proposal to buy out Jinchuriki was finished... And his parents plane was landing this afternoon. Naruto was still oblivious.

They had a little more than a week until Hiruzen's party and on his birthday Sasuke and Naruto would treat him to a day at the park.

"Naruto, there is a restaurant opening tonight, I've been offered a table, would you care to join me?" Sasuke asked concealing his true intentions very well.

"We are going to get lazy if we keep going out..." Naruto answered.

"Hm, we will be lazy the day I hire a personal chef. But irregardless, would you like to go?" Sasuke asked once more,

"Sure."

Sasuke smiled and left the room with his cell phone. He hadn't been lying. There really was a grand opening and he was offered a table with Itachi and they were reserving the table for 7. Sasuke confirmed the reservation for 6:30 knowing Hiruzen wouldn't last very long if they booked it for later and his mother would prefer her grandson to be in a happy mood and his father would agree.

Sasuke emailed the proposal along with the presentation to himself and his father and would bring the papers along with him tonight for extra convincing. He placed all of it in Hiruzen's diaper bag, which doubled as a messenger bag when he was being lazy. He also put a diamond bracelet in the bag to give to his mother.

Sasuke took his time picking out his and Naruto's outfits for later making sure they subtly complimented one another and Hiruzen would be the final touch.

Sasuke would wear a formal suit with a burnt orange tie and pocket square, to match Naruto's burnt orange cashmere sweater and his brown blazer would compliment Hiruzen's brown dress shirt and he had a burnt orange tie... Sasuke despised the fact it was winter and they'd be in fall fashion... But he needed the colors to tie to one another... So his parents would see they go together. Trick of the eye. And Sasuke was confident it would work, because its what he did for Itachi and Kisame when they got together.

When the clock stuck 5 they all showered and bathed...Sasuke tried his hardest to sneak in the shower with Naruto and got batted out. Naruto shaved at Sasuke's request and Sasuke took extra time to preen himself, Hiruzen and finally Naruto.

"Why are you doing my hair Teme?"

"In case they are taking photos and were in the background." He answered automatically.

All three of them looked immaculate and Hiruzen kept trying to tilt his bow tie to the side causing Sasuke to out it back in place repeatedly. The driver arrived and 6 and Sasuke did his absolute best to conceal his nerves. He really wanted his parents to like Naruto... I mean... How could you not? Naruto pointed things out to Hiruzen to keep the toddler distracted from his little Bow tie and they pulled up to the restaurant. All three of them exited the car and sure enough cameras were going off and Naruto silently thanked the bastard for the preening and tried to resist the urge not to make stupid facial expressions. They walked inside the restaurant and the hostess bowed her head and went to set their table up. Sasuke scanned the area noticing no one else from his party had arrived just yet... Thank god.

Itachi and Kisame arrived next and Hiruzen squirmed out of Naruto's arms and haphazardly walked to his uncle who promptly picked him up and let his nephew mess his hair up.

Naruto now having lost his buddy scanned the restaurant impressed with the layout. He turned his head and looked outside and his eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked noticing the blondes sudden change in feature follow the blondes line of sight and immediately tightened his face up.

Naruto whistled, "Damn she is gorgeous! That is easily the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." Naruto said eyeing the woman up and down nodding to himself.

Kisame brought his knuckle up to his mouth and bit down hoping the pain would keep him from causing a scene with a fit of laughter.

Sasuke began to hit himself in the head with his palm.

Itachi just smirked. "Really? But is she more beautiful than Sasuke?"

"I would say Sasuke is handsome and has a face carved but angels... But she is a beautiful woman... She is what I would imagine Sasuke looking like as a woman!"

"Dobe... Please stop."

"Why?"

"Don't make me beg."

"Your threatened by her?"

"Hardly. She's married and has two children."

"How do you know that?"

Kisame began to snicker and snort behind his fist.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked confused noticing a brown haired man begging to escort her inside.

"Dude, that's Mrs. Uchiha." Kisame answered with his eyebrows raised waiting for the blonde to pick up the very crucial detail.

Naruto did pick it up and turned his head sharply between the two brothers who had a slight grimace on their faces.

"She's still hot." Naruto answered unashamed.

Sasuke's mother and father walked in and stood before their family until both sets of eyes landed on Naruto...

"Hello... My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am Sasuke's boyfriend." Naruto decided honesty was the best policy.

"This is my father Fugaku and my mother Mikoto..." Sasuke said gesturing to each of his parents. He stepped forward and kissed his mother on the cheek and shook his fathers hand.

"Mr. Uchiha, your table is ready." The hostess informed.

Sasuke nodded and reached for Naruto... Who was offering his arm to his mother. She smiled and let go of her husband and allowed Naruto to escort her to the table.

"I would love to know all about the things Sasuke is too proud to admit." Naruto said charmingly causing Sasuke's mother to giggle. Sasuke blinked and realized this is why you avoid meeting the parents.

"Charming young man you have there my son." Fugaku commented and followed his wife.

While sitting at the table Mikoto was noticeably enjoying Naruto's charms and even indulged him in some of Sasuke's most embarrassing childhood moments... Sasuke handed the papers over to his father who looked them over.

"Sasuke used to love playing with a stuffed dinosaur that would cause destruction to the city and Sasuke was the ninja hero and would prevent the dinosaur from killing any more citizens. It was adorable." She reminisced.

Naruto's cheeks were bright red from smiling so much. Sasuke's mother was so easy to fall in love with. If he and Sasuke broke up he was going to stay in contact with her. She was amazing.

Sasuke for his part listened and watched Naruto charm his mother immensely and Sasuke did the same with his father who was impressed with Sasuke's proposal.

"How is it you obtained this information?"

"Naruto pulled a few strings for me..." Sasuke said slowly smiling.

"I like him already." Fugaku said while flipping through a few more papers. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat slightly. Sasuke very subtly reached into his bag and pulled out the bracelet he had bought for his mother and slid it into Naruto's lap who looked down in time to see Sasuke point in his mothers direction. Naruto looked up and met Sasuke's gaze who looked happy. The server brought them their wine finally, that Sasuke had meticulously picked and scrutinized the list a little less than happy with the selection. The owner had ran out to retrieve a bottle Sasuke preferred.

Everyone sipped at the wine and Naruto handed the box to Mikoto.

"For you... From Sasuke-" a pinch to his leg "and I"

She blushed and opened the box picking up the bracelet.

"It's beautiful." She commented. She started to put the bracelet on but Naruto took it and put it on her. She smiled and adjusted her wrist admiring the bracelet from different angles.

"Pretty." Hiruzen said while pointing to the bracelet.

"Why don't you ever buy me nice bracelets? I'm hurt..." Kisame said faking a hurt expression.

"I'm sure we can fix that." Naruto replied seriously causing laughter to spill out from the strong man.

"Mother, just out of curiosity, what will you do with all the jewelry we give you?" Itachi asked and swirled his wine.

"I'm waiting for one of my sons to have a daughter... Sasuke had Hiruzen and now I suppose its your turn."

Itachi opened his mouth to point out he and Sasuke we different but Mikoto beat him to the punch line- "adoption is always an acceptable option. So is a surrogate mother."

Itachi closed his mouth and tightened his jaw.

"You'd make a good father. Hiruzen adores you." Naruto chimed in.

Kisame chest rumbled with laughter, "he's terrified of shopping in the kids department. All the mothers."

"I'm more than certain Sasuke wouldn't be heartbroken doing the shopping for any of your children." Naruto said seriously... And there was truth behind it.

Sasuke pursed his lips and nodded. He would admit it. Besides online shopping was a breeze.

"Find. Kisame and I will adopt a child if Sasuke agrees to handle all things shopping." Itachi said annoyed.

"Wait-what?" Kisame said turning quickly.

Itachi sipped his wine casually and looked at Kisame innocently. "I have no desire to be a single father. So that means we will be getting married as well. You will be in charge of "playing and obscene noises" and I will hold her and do her hair." Itachi spoke as if he were making a contract.

"So... Does this make you engaged." Sasuke asked.

"Nope. Not until I put a ring on it." Kisame wagged his eyebrows and Itachi narrowed his eyes.

Naruto gave an airy laugh as their food was placed in front of him. They enjoyed the wine and the food, but Naruto was happy that he didn't miraculously mess up and make a bad impression on Sasuke's parents. That would've been terrible.

After eating to the point of obtaining a food coma, they all exited the busy restaurant and walked down the street to meet their drivers at a less traffic heavy area. Sasuke walked alongside his parents while Naruto and Kisame swung Hiruzen by the arms and tried to get zhiruzen to kick Itachi in the butt while doing so.

"What do you think of him?" Sasuke asked his parents quietly and nervously.

"Does he make you happy?" His father asked.

"Yes." Sasuke replied with a smile.

"Then we love him." Mikoto answered and kissed her youngest son on the cheek.

"All we want for our sons is to be happy Sasuke. Remember that. Also, I will start the paperwork for you to acquire your own business. I think you're ready." Fugaku said with the smallest of smiles.

Sasuke's smile grew and he stopped and hugged his father for the first time since he was a child before pulling away and straightening back up and extending his hand. Fugakus look of surprise wore off and he pulled his youngest son in for a hug that was reciprocated.

"I'm proud of you son." He said and ruffled up his hair and Sasuke walked beside HS parents until they reached the cars. Naruto big his mother a very over-dramatic good-bye and it sounded as if though he was from Shakespeare's time as his mothers laughter colored the dark street. Sasuke slid in the car next to Naruto and pulled him in for a kiss.

"What was that for? I mean, I know I'm irresistible... Naruto said with a cocky smile.

"I'm happy and wanted to kiss my boyfriend who my parents adore because my father is going to buy out Jinchuriki for me." Sasuke said with a huge grin.

"Seriously?!" Naruto said on the verge of exploding like a firework.

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him hard. He pulled away.

"I'm so happy for you." Naruto said smiling.

"I'm happy for us." Sasuke said and rested his forehead against a tan one.

Itachi rested his head on Kisames chest listening to his heart beat...

"You better not go cheap on the engagement ring or I'll shove it down your throat." Itachi said following it with a sigh.

Kisame rubbed Itachi's arms and laughed. He already had the ring... Itachi just hadn't found it yet.

And. It wasn't cheap.

Karin was out currently harassing an employee of Sasuke's trying to get him to spill the details of the Christmas party.

"Just give them to me."

"Ma'am I don't think they want you attending. It's a company party." The man tried reasoning with her.

You can reason with insanity.

"Give me the address NOW!" She screamed and swung at the man. She continued to hit and beat on the man until his phone hit the ground and she snatched it.

The man got up and ran for it-"your crazy!" He shouted before turning the corner.

She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes flipping through his phone and opening the mans planner finding all the details for the party and dropped the phone in her purse and walked away.

She pulled her breasts up from the dress making them seem bigger and fluffed her hair and smacked her lips.

"Sasuke... Why do you insist of playing hard to get?" She signed mournfully and walked the streets back to her flat.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sasuke was spinning in circles in his office chair at a decent speed passing the time. On top of the Christmas Party there was also going to be a more intimate congratulations party... Which would be held closer to New Years. His father had already purchased most of Jinchurikis shares and was the company was now the mass majority owner. In January, they would be flying to Los Angeles to formerly meet with the soon to be former CEO and have him retired. Naruto was already planning on taking Hiruzen to Disneyland.

"Mr. Uchiha." Naruto said snapping Sasuke out of his trance and sending him to the floor. He got up and glared at Naruto who was highly amused.

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki?" He inquired.

"The location and time of the Christmas company party has been compromised. Karin had obtained the information." Naruto said in his best professional tone.

"Fine..." He sighed and picked up his phone. "Itachi... We need more security at the company party. Karin found out where it is." He said and hung up the phone.

"You know... It's also Hiruzen's party..." Naruto said quietly.

"She's not allowed at company events because she's harassed to many of our employees and they put restraining orders on her... It's a legal issue. Not a personal one." Sasuke said and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh..." Naruto said and left the office.

"Oi, Deidara-do you think Karin intentionally digs her grave even deeper?"

"I think she figures eventually she will dig through to the other side where magical ponies fly and Sasuke isn't gay." He answered absorbed in whatever he was doing.

"Any proposal from Sasori yet?"

"Yeah. He proposed the other night... It was lacking something... So he's going to try again next week."

Naruto's face dropped, "What would your ideal proposal be?"

Deidara turned and faced Naruto with a serious expression, "I was thinking we run through a mine field and hoping a boat set to explode, sail out and jump off the boat and swim away and once it explodes he proposes. It's romantic, adventurous and different."

"And a high chance of death..." Naruto included.

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head decidedly going back to what he was doing beforehand.

Hiruzen's birthday party was finally here! They had given him his Cheerios/park day, and now it was party time.

Sasuke got dressed in a suit with a red tie, Naruto with blue and Hiruzen with green. All three of them had matching pocket squares. They put their coats on and Sasuke had a bag ready to go. Hiruzen had taken a long nap so he could last a good portion of the party. They made their way down to the hotel Itachi had reserved for the occasion and upon entering even Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto... I hope you've learned your lesson."

"I did." The blonde said tight lipped.

The entire room was decorated with a winter wonderland theme. Baubles and snowflakes hung from the ceiling. The bar looked like an ice berg and there was a sleigh full of presents with a sign that said "Happy 1st Birthday Hiruzen". All the servers were dressed like elves. It was more suited to a wedding in Naruto's opinion. Itachi had a play area set up with a bubble fog machine, a slide and toys. On the far side of the room was a picture booth and a Santa who was already surrounded by children and the camera man was taking pictures.

It was definitely impressive. They even used frosted glasses and frosted the windows. Each table had an ice blue table cloth and a snowflake runner and the center of the table had fake snowballs that would be thrown.

"He did a pretty awesome job though." Naruto admitted.

"He did..." Sasuke also admitted.

Hiruzen squirmed out of Sasuke's arms once he spotted his Uncle and ran over to him. Itachi picked him up and walked him over to Santa for a picture.

"That Santa is in for it..." Naruto said laughing.

"I agree 100%" Sasuke said and walked over to the bar ordering a rum and come and getting a screwdriver for Naruto. They sipped the drinks watching as Hiruzen was placed on Santas lap and glared at the poor guy. Eventually Itachi gained his nephews attention and a good picture came out with Hiruzen smiling happily. He put his nephew down and watched as Hiruzen joined the other babies on the floor. Kisame snuck up behind Itachi and grabbed the man by surprised and dropped into Santas lap.

"Take the picture!" Kisame yelled as Itschi struggled against the stronger male and the picture went off. Kisame let Itachi go and the pale man glared death at his partner who stretched out in Santas lap and laughed.

Sasuke and Naruto walked up to the photographer and glanced at the picture, "it should be on the website in 2 hours." The photographer mentioned.

"Good. That's going to be my Christmas card next year." Sasuke said smiling.

The photo ended up with Itachi looking like an animal that had been caught, Kisame mid yell looking like he was yelling a battle cry and a very scared looking Santa Claus.

More and more people trickled into the party, Sasuke received a call that Karin had been apprehended and reminded of her multiple restraining orders and was put in a room because she exploded into hysterics. Sasuke had some food sent down to where she was. Hiruzen's gift pile had become a monstrosity and the one year old was playing happily with the other children his age.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around and saw Sakura and Lee standing there with baby Yuki.

"Hiiiiii Yuki!" Naruto cooed at the infant before maneuvering the little girl into his arms.

Lee handed Sasuke a card and when Sasuke gave a confused look Lee explained it was a savings bond for Hiruzen.

"Thank you Lee." He said with a smile.

Naruto carried the little baby over to Santa for a picture, but secretly he was giving Sakura a break... He had never seen her look so exhausted and a tired Sakura was a dangerous Sakura.

"Alright Santa, this little girl needs a picture." Naruto said quietly.

"I have an idea..." Santa said before swinging his legs over the arm rail of the chair. They unwrapped the baby and laid her down on Santas chest. She curled up and didn't stir. The Santa then pretended to fall asleep and the photographer snapped the picture. The second picture Santa held her regularly. Naruto carried the infant around the party, who miraculously stayed asleep through all the noise and saw Sakura sitting down drinking water... Not as oblivious to the noise as her daughter.

Naruto started making his way back to his ex-wife and the two men standing near here when the doors to the party crashed open.

"Seriously?!" Naruto said when he saw the mass of red hair.

Karin ran across the room and grabbed Sasuke latching on like a parasite.

"Marry me!" She demanded.

"No." Sasuke said quietly.

"Why?!" She shrieked and Naruto saw Sakura flinch.

"Because I'm gay."

She started to scream and bang her fists on Sasuke's chest who made no move to touch her and just waited for security.

Naruto watched his ex-wife stand and grab the red-head by the back of her hair and yank hard,"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto sat down in a nearby chair... He might as well enjoy this. He saw Kisame to his left already recording.

"I want a copy." Naruto whispered and got the thumbs up.

Karin took a swing at Sakura, and missed. Sakura's swing however landed.

The two women fught in an all out brawl in the middle of the hall, and Sakura was winning. Naruto was a tough guy, but even he'd admit Sakura's punches hurt like hell... He found that out the hard way. Sakura climbed on top of the red head and straddled her and kept her onslaught of punches effectively breaking Karin's nose. Eventually security pulled Sakura off Karin ending the ass kicking that Sakura was giving the now swollen up, beaten and bruised red head.

Kisame recorded all the way until the doors were shut and applause erupted. Rock Lee stared at Sakura in an expression that would be described as being enamored. Sasuke was even clapping and Naruto peeked over at Hiruzen who was clapping as well. Naruto brought Yuki back over to Sakura since the infant was now waking up.

"I think it's time for us to head out. My girls are very tired..." Lee said.

"It was nice seeing all three of you." Sasuke said bidding them farewell.

"Hey Sakura, did you ever call...the other guy?" Naruto ask uncomfortably.

"Yeah. He didn't seem to care that much. He's an art dealer and he said whenever he's nearby he will come and see her. I don't even care to be honest." She said exhausted.

Naruto nodded and bid them farewell also.

"Well, here is to the best party I have ever been to." Sasuke said toasting his glass towards Naruto.

Naruto grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter walking by and inclined his head and bumped his glass to Sasuke's and took a sip of champagne.

"How the hell are we going to get those presents home?" Naruto asked shaking his head.

"No idea."

As the night went on... And the drinking increased... Sasuke and Naruto took their relationship to a new level of public by making out and listening to catcalls from all the ladies. They even had a few interesting pictures with Santa... But Naruto's favorite would end up being the one where Sasuke had a Santa hat on and was laughing with a drink in one hand and his arm around Naruto's waist where he had an elf hat on sitting on Sasuke lap making a kissy face at him. Hiruzen photo bombed one of their pictures and he was eating Cheerios looking at the camera confused.

After sobering up a bit Kisame grabbed the microphone.

"Good evening or morning...whatever time it is!" He said into the microphone.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow holding his sleeping son in a chair and Naruto was close by.

"It's almost midnight!" Someone yelled.

"Merrrrrrryyyyyyyy Christmas! Ho, ho,ho! Where's Itachi?" He said in a jolly tone.

Itachi was spotted and he made his way over to the microphone intent on taking it away from him. Itachi walked over to the podium and made to snatch the microphone but Kisame moved it and pulled Itachi into his arms and kissed him. Itachi froze and stared at the man curiously and skeptically.

"Now, for anyone who isn't aware, I am in love with this prissy, perfect, pain in the ass.i would like to make it known and official." Kisame put the microphone down and got down on one knee and pulled a ring out. Itachi picked it up and flipped the small, seemingly insignificant piece of jewelry around before handing it back to Kisame and holding out his left hand. Kisame shook his head and slid the ring on and stood up pecking Itachi on the lips before the stoic man walked away admiring his most treasured object.

Kisame walked off behind him and followed him to a quieter corner of the room that was cheering for the newly engaged couple.

Naruto and Sasuke walked over to the window and stared out seeing the streets when an explosion went off a few hundred feet away.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked and a lot of people came running to the window after hearing the noise and the windows rattled.

People watched as sirens flashed and went off all the party goers confused. About half an hour passed before the doors opened with Sasori in tactical gear holding Deidara bridal style.

"Guess what?! WE'RE ENGAGED!" The blonde said enthusiastically holding his left hand out to be admired.

"Way to go Sasori, my man! Itachi accepted too!" Kisame yelled.

"Yeah... But I bet it didn't cost you a car..." The red head said quietly.

After everyone went home Naruto turned on the news to see the explosion had been a car... No injuries or casualties to report.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N working on some Halloween fics for you... :)

It was already the night of Sasuke's congratulatory party and it would consist of a formal sit down dinner. Naruto was still recovering from Christmas. As a present for Sasuke Naruto had decorated the house and Sasuke bought him a watch.

Naruto laid in bed content on NOT getting up. Bed was a happy place. Nothing bothered him in bed... Except for a raging sex monster named Sasuke.

"Teme... I will hurt you if you don't stop humping my leg." Naruto grumbled.

"Awwww, but its so much fun." Sasuke mock whined before kissing Naruto a few times on the cheek.

"Mmmmmm."

"Get up! It's noon. Hiruzen has been up. "

"That's a you problem..."

"Not when he keeps asking where Naru is... I'll let him lose in here." Sasuke warned.

Naruto ignored the threat- that is until his face was full of Hiruzen and Cheerios.

"Alright buddy I'm up..." Naruto said rubbing Hiruzen's back while simultaneously falling back to sleep. Until Hiruzen deemed it fit to slap him on the forehead. "Geez! Just like your daddy!" Naruto cried and Hiruzen giggled and sat up to repeatedly hit Naruto in the face and Naruto kept saying 'ow' keeping the little guy entertained.

Sasuke stood in the doorway equally entertained.

Naruto and Sasuke opted to just wear a nice suit for the nights festivities and packed Hiruzen an over night bag... Dinner was at 8 making it kind of late for a 1 year old to be partying. So Sasuke had to leave him with Karin.

Sasuke's driver carried Hiruzen to the door already in his pajamas and Karin opened the door with nothing more than a robe on. She showed her bare leg in what was supposed to be in a seductive manner but Sasuke just threw up a bit in his mouth and used Hiruzen's extra burp rag to spit and then rinsed his mouth out with water.

"Her nose looks terrible..." Naruto commented as she finally took Hiruzen.

"Remind me to send your ex-wife a thank you note and bouquet. Do you think she'd be interested in security?"

"Actually she's a registered nurse."

"Seriously?"

"Yep... Although she worked with the crazies at a clinic and not a hospital."

Sasuke sat back and gazed out the window. That was interesting to learn... No wonder she handled Karin so effectively.

They pulled up to the designated restaurant and were led past the open area and into a private room and were welcomed with confetti and streamers.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled and Sasuke just shook his head.

Naruto and Sasuke were each handed a glass of champagne and began mingling. Naruto wormed his way over to the other blonde.

"Lemme see it." Naruto demanded and Deidara smiled and held his left hand out on display.

Sasori had indulged his blonde with a huge princess cut diamond. It was simple yet elegant. And very feminine.

"It suits you..." Naruto commented.

"I know it's super gorgeous!"

"Soooo-how'd the proposal go?" Naruto was dying to know.

"Well, I was walking to go and get frozen yogurt when all of a sudden I was grabbed from behind, I pretended to panic cause I knew it was Sasori-cause I know what my man feels like from behind-"

Naruto kind of wished he hadn't asked.

"So he drags me up to this hotel-"

"Let's skip that part." Naruto said blankly.

"Ugh. You're no fun. Anyways, lets just say rope was involved. He man handled me into the car and drove like insanely fast and stopped in an intersection and we barely cleared it when the car exploded. He kissed me and demanded I marry him. So we're engaged. So romantic..." Deidara finished with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Karin may have a competitor for most mentally unstable person alive.

"So, Sasori blew up a car?"

"Yeah..."

"You're insane..."

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry, after three decades I'm used to his particular brand of insanity." Sasori said appearing out of nowhere.

"How did you two get together?" Naruto felt like living a little dangerously...

"Deidara snuck fire crackers into school and threatened to tie me to a chair and send me into space if I didn't agree to be his boyfriend." Sasori answered blankly.

"And this happened in Kindergarten?"

"Yep." Deidara confirmed and Sasori nodded.

"Excuse me..." Naruto said walking away with a smile from the strange couple to stay by Sasuke.

Eventually Fugaku called them to a toast and they all congratulated Sasuke and sat down to enjoy dinner with family... Naruto... And Itachi's friends.

"A present, for the newest Uchiha to successfully buy out a business!" Kisame stated handing Sasuke a small box.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"It's a USB containing the video of Karin having her ass kicked. There's a few different versions- the original, the edited with captions and one with Hollywood sound effects." Kisame said with a shrug.

"How thoughtful." Sasuke said with a smirk pocketing the box.

Wine was served and appetizers were brought out and pleasant conversation was in there air.

You know that feeling, when absolutely everything seems perfect and everyone is happy and there isn't a care in the world, but your brain is telling you that something will shut it down? Naruto currently had that feeling, which is why the normally happy and bubbly blonde seemed paranoid.

"Something wrong love?" Sasuke asked casually and lightly.

"Yes... I feel like we are experiencing the calm before the storm."

Sasuke's face scrunched up as Naruto glared at no one.

And that ladies and gentlemen is when it happened.

The doors to the private room opened and Karin came in wearing a form fitting and rather revealing gown.

"Karin." Sasuke bit out.

"Yes my love?" She asked still sporting a bruised up face ill concealed by make-up.

"Where is Hiruzen?" Sasuke asked deathly quiet.

The room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Miskitos eyes widened and Fugaku straightened up.

"At home silly." She replied.

"With?" Sasuke pressed.

"Why does someone need to be with him? He's old enough to walk now and I left him with the t.v. He's fine and can take care of himself."

"He's one you stupid bitch." Naruto said angrier than ever.

Sasuke jumped up from his seat and ran out of the room quickly followed by Naruto. Both men ran as fast as possible down the street in suits towards Karin's flat.

Itachi grabbed his cell phone and dialed for the police and Kisame grabbed Karin who was going to try and follow Sasuke.

Sasuke ran faster then he had ever dreamed possible and adrenaline pumped through his veins and blood made him deaf to everything else. Naruto stayed at his heels and maneuvered the streets thankfully not being struck by any cars. Naruto was afraid for Hiruzen-a little boy he had come to love very much who was alone and hopefully alright. Every step Naruto took he felt like he was moving faster and faster.

The police arrived and arrested Karin on child neglect, child endangerment, neglecting her restraining order and trespassing- turns out Karin had been banned from the restaurant previously.

"We will be sending officers and paramedics to her address."

Itachi sharply nodded and called for his car. Hopefully no paramedics would be needed. He stepped into his car and the driver followed the police escort.

Fugaku Uchiha rubbed his temples and pulled his cell phone out and hit 5 and dial.

"Tell my lawyer I want Karin's parental rights completely revoked by January 6th. I don't want her near my son's, their spouses or their children. Hell I want her away from my family entirely. Make sure he understands the severity of this. Thank you." And he hung up and looked his wife in the eyes giving he a reassuring look and squeezed her delicate hand. They got up and and Fugaku put a credit card down and told the party guests to stay and dine as they wished and to give the card to Itachi when done.

The problem was-everyone had just lost their appetite and opted to leave and head to Karin's flat.

Sasuke and Naruto rounded the corner and headed down Karin's street and stopped in front of her door and looked up to the 3rd floor where a little red-head had his head out the open window.

"HIRUZEN! STAY PUT!" Sasuke yelled attaining a completely new level of fear. Sasuke ran up the steps and tried to open the door and broke in it when it refused to give. Naruto saw police men start to arrive and Naruto kept his eyes on Hiruzen.

"Buddy! Stay there, ok? Daddy is coming to get you!" Naruto yelled hoping the one year old stayed.

Hiruzen leaned out more and Naruto jumped forward to compensate. Naruto didn't even dare breathe.

Sasuke got up to the third floor trying the door and kicking it in as well. Helooked around the flat seeing a shine built to him and he zeroed in on the window with his son precariously hanging outside of the window. Sasuke ran forward and reached just as the small body fell forward and slid out the window. Sasuke made a grab for him but his finger tips only brushed against a small foot that plummeted towards concrete and Sasuke's heart, lungs, brain and body all froze.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: sorry for a minor wait... I bet you guys really hate me for taking longer than normal to update. But, here is your precious update. You can find out what happens to Hiruzen. Oh, and hello to all the people who reviewed that normally don't lol, it was nice to hear from you and know people care about our adorable one year old who fell out a window.

Sasuke watched as his son plummeted toward the ground horror stricken. Sasuke's mind was frozen and replaying every precious moment he had ever spent with that little boy in mere seconds. First time seeing him, holding him, smelling him, hearing him laugh and seeing him smile, crawling and his first steps. Sasuke heard the thud of Hiruzen connecting with something solid and let out a shaky breath and his eyes fluttered shut and he retreated from the window and sat down bring his knees to his chest and tried to keep calm. Sasuke took a few breaths before standing up and leaving the room to descend the stairs and get to his son.

Sasuke ran down the steps and out the door that now wouldn't close into the dark night and looked t his family, all the police officers and paramedics all trying to reach the one year old and Sasuke frantically began to push and shove and get through the crowd. With tons of resistance, that barely posed competition for Sasuke's desire to hold his baby. Sasuke probably sent an officer of two crashing to the ground but he didn't even care.

Naruto watched in slow motion as Hiruzen left the ledge and saw Sasuke's finger tips barely touch the little feet encased in pajamas. Naruto refused to not do anything.

The blonde moved as fast as possible and grabbed Hiruzen mid fall and cradled the baby to his chest and turned to land with his back to the ground. Naruto held Hiruzen securely who was in tears and Naruto rubbed his hand soothingly on the babies back as he let his head drop to the concrete and he let out a breath and became very aware of how tired he was and how happy he was that this wonderful little boy he had come to love and adore was calming down in his arms. He opened his eyes and saw paramedics trying to grab the baby but he refused to let go.

Sasuke crashed through the crowd and knelt down to the ground and Naruto relinquished his hold instantly allowing Sasuke to pick the now calm toddler up and held him to his chest. Naruto stood up and was getting led to an ambulance to be checked over and Sasuke got led over to a different one for Hiruzen to be looked at. Naruto felt his heart crack seeing Sasuke hold his son tightly and cry as his baby was checked. He looked like he was in so much pain yet relieved. Sasuke bounced slightly and was trying to comfort his son while strange people were checking him over and the one year old was obviously becoming distressed.

Once Naruto was released with a clean bill of health and the cops played 21 questions with him he finally got over to Sasuke and Hiruzen.

"How is he?" Naruto asked with eyes full of concern.

"He will be ok." Sasuke said in a shaky voice.

"And you?" Naruto inquired.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered honestly and hugged his son a little tighter.

They went over with their family and the police went and tore Karin's place apart doing a full investigation until they gave Sasuke and Naruto the 'ok' to leave. They got into his parents car and the five of them drove in silence.

Naruto saw Mikoto stare out the window with barely restrained anger and every so often she would look at her son and grandson and her expression would soften. Fugaku had his phone out texting or e-mailing someone with remarkable speed. Naruto looked at Hiruzen who was trying to fall asleep but failing to do so. They pulled up to the house and Mikoto gave Sasuke and Hiruzen a kiss on the cheek each and they walked toward the door and she turned to face Naruto.

"Thank you... So much. I know you'll take good care of them." She hugged Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well and Naruto closed the car door and followed Sasuke. The elevator ride was quiet and no words were exchanged. They got to the door and Sasuke opened it and Naruto followed him in. Sasuke walked straight into his room with Hiruzen and Naruto walked into the room.

Naruto ruffled up the child's hair and changed into pajamas.

"Good night Hiruzen." Naruto said in a quiet voice and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked changed into his pajamas as well.

"I think you need to bunk with your little man tonight. He needs his Daddy and you need him. So I will be on your insanely comfortable sofa for the night. Don't worry... I'll be in the next room." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke looked torn but accepted the terms.

Naruto grabbed the blankets and laid on the couch slowly relaxing himself and trying to force himself to sleep.

Sasuke climbed into his bed and placed Hiruzen under the covers and held him to his chest and after feeling his son move around and finally settle, he relaxed enough to start falling asleep once Hiruzen's breathing evened out. Sasuke let his eyes shut and he tried to fall asleep eventually succeeding about an hour later only to wake up every time Hiruzen twitched.

Hiruzen himself wasn't having a wonderfully peaceful sleep either and woke up crying. Sasuke woke up and cradled him closer but Hiruzen didn't seem to be calming.

"Shhhh, its ok Hiruzen. Daddy's here. I won't let anything happen. You're safe."Sasuke reassured not only the crying toddler but himself.

Naruto, for his part, couldn't sleep and got up hearing the toddler cry and walked into the room.

"Hiruzen..." Naruto said and the toddler's crying turned into sniffles.

Naruto climbed into the bed on his side and put a hand on the baby and looked at Sasuke tiredly and smiled once the crying had stopped completely. Sasuke returned the gesture and placed his hand over Naruto's and all three of them finally accomplished some shut eye.

Naruto woke up once the urge to get up and go to the bathroom reared its ugly head and become aware there was a small foot on his face. He removed said foot and saw Sasuke laying chest down but judging by his neck had his face turned towards Naruto... But Naruto couldn't really tell because Hiruzen's entire upper body was covering Sasuke's face. Naruto slid out of bed with the grace of a ninja and crept down the halls to relieve himself and came back to see neither of them had moved.

"Alright buddy... Time to move. I don't need your dad suffocating." Naruto whispered and gently moved Hiruzen off the dark haired mans face and head and placed the toddler between them as he laid down again.

Naruto laid in bed staring at the two of them for about twenty minutes until Hiruzen's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Naruto. Hiruzen crawled over and buried his head in the tanned chest seeming content on falling back asleep, but instead starting to wake up and 'talk' to Naruto in mostly baby-Hiruzen language. Which consisted of small words he knew and sounds.

Sasuke woke up and smiled at the sight of Hiruzen on his back looking up and Naruto fiddling with his fingers and the two of them were having a conversation. About what? He had no idea. Sasuke turned and laid on his side and tucked one arm underneath the pillow and his head and reached with his other arm to stroke Hiruzen's leg.

The little red-head turned and looked at his Daddy and rolled out of Naruto's vicinity and invaded his fathers.

"What were you two talking about?" Sasuke mumbled before tackled by his son.

"The meaning of life-I'm telling you Teme, he's a little genius." Naruto answered.

"Hmmmm, that's why he can change his own diaper right?" Sasuke retorted tickling the baby.

"Hey... He can get it off. I think he deserves some credit." Naruto said with a brilliant smile.

Sasuke sighed deeply. "I guess we should get out of bed and eat..."

Naruto watched as Hiruzen slid off the bed and was probably walking to the kitchen and Naruto tackled Sasuke and started to tickle the Teme... And found out... Someone was very ticklish. Sasuke leapt up and fell off the bed landed with a thud and sat up glaring at the blonde.

"Now... You will die." Sasuke threatened and grabbed a pillow and started to whack the blonde until Naruto was in the fetal position and started to tickle him into submission before getting up and getting out of the room.

It was definitely a good stress reliever. Naruto walked out of the room and saw Hiruzen walking to the coffee table with his bowl of Cheerios.

Naruto waltzed into the kitchen and hugged Sasuke from behind and kissed the back of his neck.

Sasuke groaned and relaxed halting his mission to decide on what to make for breakfast.

"You and I, need a nice long, kinky sex marathon to completely rid ourselves of all this stress." Naruto said... And quickly realized what he had said.

"How...kinky?" Sasuke said skeptically.

"Uhm... Kinky."

Naruto couldn't see it but Sasuke was most definitely smiling.

"Like, toys kinky?"

"Do you even have toys? I'm pretty sure I would've have found toys by now."

"Yes, I have toys... Unused, but I still have them. And... You wouldn't find these."

"Oh, now I am intrigued." Naruto said as Sasuke spun around and kissed him. "D you have toys that require a safe word?"

Sasuke rose his eye rows and smiled.

Guess Naruto will have to wait and see, huh?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Once Hiruzen went down for a nap, and Sasuke had check on him multiple times... Sasuke finally made his way to the bedroom seeing his blonde sitting on the bed smiling.

"Alright Teme, lets see where you hide the toys." Naruto said laughing.

Sasuke walked over to his dresser and tapped the bottom with his foot and the panel of wood popped out. Sasuke bent down and pulled the drawer out and set it on the bed.

"Geez... It's just- we are NOT playing with these!" Naruto said looking appalled.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked confused.

"No!" Naruto said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Something wrong... Are you allergic?"

"Are these... Pure?" Naruto said looking at the assortment in the box.

"Yes... Why wouldn't they be?"

Naruto looked back down and picked one particular toy up. "Let me ask you a serious question... Where, do you find a solid gold anal probe and for how much?"

"A little shop... Coco de Mer-"

"They have one of those here! I was thrilled when the one in Los Angeles closed. Sakura bought her lingerie there. Broke the damn bank!"

Sasuke made a face... He didn't like the idea he and Sakura had shopped at the same place.

"It was only £1,690."

Naruto's eyes opened wider than ever.

"That's like almost 3 grand American! What the hell! I don't even want to know how much the dildo cost! You just walked in a sex shop, bought a set, and then what?"

"Actually, Itachi and I were invited to a class there on Japanese Bondage. We decided to indulge and buy a few things. I had regular toys, but threw them away a few months ago. I was waiting for someone worth my while to play with these." Sasuke explained.

"You have solid gold anal beads, dildos and anal probes. Is this silver?" Naruto asked picking up a butt plug.

"It's stainless steel. I liked the look of it more than the others."

Naruto looked at Sasuke strangely. "Do you have any other toys?"

"... No"

"Ok, well we aren't playing with these... So go partake in your favorite hobby. I'll be waiting." Naruto said and laid back on the bed.

Sasuke got up and got dressed and just as he was about to leave the room-

"Grab some more lube while you out."

Sasuke walked outside and made a call asking for a car and two cars pulled up after 20 minutes and one set of keys were handed to Sasule. The dark-haired man pulled away from the curb and drove to the nearest adult themed shop and hopped out.

He walked into the promiscuous store and just started picking out things he and Naruto could use in the bedroom. He made sure nothing was made of any precious metals... Mostly rubber or silicone material things. A few costume accessories... A few different sizes of things... The counter was becoming very crowded... Sasuke eventually went into the bondage section and smirked at the gag picking it up along with a multitude of other things.

All in all, Sasuke probably now owned more toys than they would ever need.

"She's a very lucky lady." The woman behind the counter blushed ringing the items up.

Sasuke almost corrected her... But realized she was probably led to that assumption from the stockings...

Sasuke smiled and paid for everything and accepted the help in carrying his purchases out from the store- his purchases alone would probably support the business for two maybe three months. And with that Sasuke started to drive back to his condo with a car full of sex toys in all shapes, sizes and genres. Naruto... Well, lets just say Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if he was no longer allowed to shop for these kinds of things.

In a booking area...

Karin sat with an irritated scowl across her face when she was led to be finger printed and photographed. The officer led her to the camera and she glared at the offending thing as it flashed.

"So... How long before I'm out?" She asked the clerk.

"Well, your trial date is in a few days. So you will be sitting tight. You have multiple restraining orders and now all these new charges. Plus you need to be medically assessed. Enjoy." The woman said in a monotone voice as Karin was hauled from the holding area to the cells and was thrown in by herself and the cops took off her cuffs.

Karin watched as the prison guard turned to exit the cell and she ran and threw her arms around guards neck and tightened alarming everyone with a night stick to come and pry her off their co-worker and opted to haul her into solitary confinement.

After a suicide attempt, she was placed in a padded room with a straight jacket on.

Just keep digging Karin... Straight Sasuke's, unicorns and fountains of alcohol really do exist if you keep digging.

Sasuke walked into his building with two doormen assisting in carrying his bags to his condo. He ignored all the looks from the older women... The elevator ride was deal they silent and heavy and the walk to his door was silent as well. Sasuke got the door open and the bags were set down. He gave the men a tip and stretched his arms up and dropped them very unenthusiastically.

"What the hell are you doing here Itachi?"

"I came to see my nephew."

"Uh huh..." Sasuke intelligently replied.

"Also, father has asked me to inform you that you, Hiruzen and Naruto are not to be present at Karin's hearing or anything following. I am not sure why, but I will be sure to update you as the events unfold. If the judge requests you show, that is the only time you are allowed too.

Secondly, I feel as though Kisame needs a ring as well. Any suggestions?" Itachi finished.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and shook his head. His brother was weird.

"I would recommend a darker ring made out of Titanium or Tungsten with minimal detailing. That way it's simple and won't damage easily if at all." Sasuke replied tiredly.

"Fantastic. Are you and Naruto getting ready for your trip to Los Angeles?" He asked eyeing the bags.

"Something like that."

"Hmmm. If there's anything Naruto isn't thrilled about just from sight alone feel free to send them to to me or Deidara." He got up and exited immediately.

Yep... Weird.

Sasuke dragged the bags into his room as he heard Naruto and Hiruzen in Hiruzen's room.

The drawer with the "nope not going to happen" was still on the bed, and Sasuke hopped on the bed and grabbed his tablet and started looking ahead to plan their trip to Los Angeles. Sasuke liked traveling-but he hated planning the trip. He had to scrutinize every last thing in order to obtain the perfect experience. Sasuke dropped his head with a sigh.

"Temeeeeeeeee" Naruto whined looking at all the bags.

"Hmm?" Sasuke inquired.

"Why'd you buy the friggin store?!"

"I didn't. They are well stocked on bras and platform heels."

Naruto put Hiruzen on Sasuke's lap and walked over to the bag.

"No, no, no, nope, DEFINATELY NOT, hell to the no, what were you thinking when you picked this up-" Naruto began adding to Deidara and Itachi's collection of bedroom fun.

"Naruto, you can't hate everything." Sasuke said pointedly.

"This one is alright." Naruto said tossed a tube of flavored lube.

"Victory at last!" Sasuke whispered but was aware Naruto heard him.

Sasuke left Naruto to look through all the other bags and pick and choose what he would be willing to keep and made a pile of toys that would be donated. Sasuke ended up ordering food and taking Hiruzen for a short walk to retrieve it. On the way back he passed a conscience store... And slipped in purchasing a few choice items under the pretense of having ice cream sundaes and continued onward.

He was going to have his kinky sex and Naruto was going to shut up and enjoy it even if he had to use a gag.

Sasuke came into his condo and set the bags on the counter and set his son loose and put the items that needed to be kept cold in the fridge and took the food out of the containers and plates the food.

"Sasuke..."

"I don't like that tone." Sasuke said halting his movements.

"Yeah... But your probably not going to like this at all."

'Oh merciful kami... Give me understanding and patience cause I think I'm going to need it.' Sasuke prayed before turning and facing his blonde.

"Yes?"

"Sakura wants-"

"No." Sasuke said turning back around taking a seat and starting to eat.

"Huh- you didn't let me finish!" Naruto whined.

"That's cause it's something Sakura wants. So it's a no." Sasuke explained.

"She said its really important."

"Something tells me a chipped nail is grounds for important when it comes to her." Sasuke spat out.

"You don't need to worry. I'm not leaving you. I'll let you know whatever it is as soon as I know and it'll be over. Ok? It's just lunch." Naruto said reassuringly.

"With your ex."

"Sasuke-"

"Nope." Sasuke picked up his food and walked into the bedroom and locked the door to eat and sulk in silence.

Out in the living room.

"Your father is a princess..." Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed his plate of food.

Naruto started eating dinner and felt kind of bad... He killed the mood. He was aware of this. But Sasuke has to show trust eventually... Or not. He may stay locked in that room forever.

In fact Sasuke a rurally didn't come out of the room until the next morning causing Naruto to sleep on the couch.

"Sasuke-" Naruto sprang up and was met with a door to his face.

Naruto almost yelled until he heard...

"Teme are you throwing up?"

Just as he said that Naruto's stomach flipped and he wasn't feeling too great.

Naruto ran into Sasuke's room and started to throw up as well.

Sasuke had woken up and was going to apologize for his mini diva moment when his stomach decided to expel everything from his mouth at once causing the sudden maneuver into the bathroom.

'Never... Eating... There...again!' Sasuke cringed as his stomach muscles tightened again.

Naruto wasn't doing so well either and once his stomach was empty he crawled to lay on the bed and Sasuke eventually stumbled in.

"That place... Is now on our never again list."

Sasuke made a noise of agreement and laid on the bed as well.

Hiruzen's crying eventually prompted Sasuke to get up and feed the toddler and znaruto joined them in the kitchen noting Sasuke looked even more pale than usual and he imagined he looked below average himself. He looked over at the clock seeing he had about two hours to magically feel better before meeting with Sakura. Speaking of that...

"-"

"You can go." Sasuke said in a deathly sick sounding voice.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"I don't like people seeing me sick." Was all he got before Naruto took a shower.

Naruto came out still feeling a little on the sour side before oh so very slowly getting dressed and dry-heaving. He had a out thirty minutes to go before meeting Sakura and he rounded the corner seeing Sasuke with all sorts of medicine I front of him and the TV. Sasuke turned and looked Naruto up and down and looked like he wanted to say something.

"What."

"Dobe, you've lived with me how long and still can't put together an outfit."

"Shushhh you." Naruto said before dragging himself to the door.

Sasuke shook his head as his blonde boyfriend walked out of his condo wearing an outfit that was about t make him vomit once more. Purple shirt, brown blazer and an orange scarf... No.

Sasuke got up and hurried into the bathroom to puke again and Hiruzen followed too see what the funny sound was.

Naruto made it to the restaurant and was waiting for his ex to show up. She was late. Surprise surprise. The discomfort from Naruto's stomach was dissolving, but Naruto knew it wasn't over. He was sitting as still as possible. Even as Sakura walked n finally and sat down across from him.

"Food poisoning?" She asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered moving the least amount of abdominal muscles possible.

"I think I'll just order tea then. I don't want you to throw up on me."

"Hmmmm." Was the blondes reply.

Naruto had bypassed the throwing up stage and was currently entering the squeeze the butt cheeks stage. This was going to be a long lunch.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: sorry for my disappearance... Personal family stuff.

**Sasuke was feeling relatively much better thanks too basically having a breakfast consisting of all sorts of medicine. Sasuke really hated being sick. **

**The dark-haired man was currently making an idiot proof dressing guide for his boyfriend having taken a picture of absolutely everything he owned clothing wise and placed in in files consisting of how he wanted to look, what went together and accessories that complimented the look. In other words, Sasuke was filling the void of knowing his boyfriend was with his ex. **

**Naruto was shifting in his seat ever so slightly fighting off the urge to run to the nearest restroom or water closet whatever- he may shoot up like a rocket at any moment and Sakura was drawing this ordeal out. **

**"How are you and Sasuke?" **

**"Fine." **

**"I saw what happened with Hiruzen on the news. I'm happy you were there to catch him Naruto. He's such a sweet little boy." **

**"Yep." **

**"Although Lee is hoping Yuki and Hiruzen will get married one day." She scrunched her nose slightly. **

**"I don't think that'll happen." Naruto replied now sliding off the edge of the seat so he was sitting on the very edge. **

**"It's so nice here, don't you agree. So different from L.A." **

**'Oh god woman! You know I'm suffering!' **

**"It is..." **

**"I think this place suits me much better. Since Lee and I are engaged we talked about the future and what not... And that's why you're here." She finally came to the point of this meeting. **

**"Ok..." Naruto swallowed. **

**"I'm going to live here with him... And I know you and Sasuke will be going back to Los Angeles. It's all over the news that he bought out Jinchuriki, so... What I guess I'm trying to say is..." She paused. Why?!**

**Naruto looked at her hard. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"**

**"Would I be a bad person if I said 'tremendously'?" Sakura replied with a smile. **

**"What did I ever do to deserve this?!" **

**"Remember when I said you'd pay dearly for crashing my bachelorette party-consider us even." **

**Naruto dropped his head on the table and bit his knuckles hard enough to leave indents. **

**"I'm going to return ownership of the house to you. I called my lawyer and everything so he will meet you at the house with the papers needed. I was being vindictive when I took it from you... I was hurt you wouldn't take me back. But... I guess it's a good thing you didn't or else we wouldn't have found our other halves..." Sakura said with a small smile. **

**Naruto's head shot up and looked at Sakura with utter shock. He momentarily was relieved from food poisoning and just stared at the woman. Naruto got up and hugged her tightly. **

**"Thank you Sakura." **

**"No need... Can you mail me my things? Also... You can donate or sell my wedding gown. Lee already picked one out for me..." Sakura said awkwardly. **

**"Will do." Naruto replied before his stomach lurched and his face dropped. **

**"Bye Naruto." Sakura said and picked up her tea and sipped it. **

**Naruto looked to the bathroom as a hefty woman entered and shut the door behind her. **

**"Why?" Naruto squeaked and bolted out the door. **

**Sakura watched her ex husband leave the small eatery holding his butt and shook her head. **

**"You will never change Naruto..." Sakura recalled all the times he drank spoiled milk or ate expired food because "it looked fine." **

**Naruto was sweating bullets and squeezing his butt cheeks as tightly as possible when he made it back to his building and sprinted toward the elevator just as they opened for another couple and pushed past them huddling in the corner. They gave him a bewildered look and stepped on the lift. Naruto tapped his button and noticed the couple chose a different level. He mentally cursed and began to jump slightly. **

**'Fuck. Shit. Oh my god I'm going to die...' Naruto chanted as gas began to slip out. **

**"What is that smell?" The woman asked scrunching her face up. **

**Naruto refused to make eye contact and stared ahead. **

**Once the ding sounded the couple stepped off. **

**"Oops, wrong floor honey." **

**Naruto collapsed in the corner and bit his arm praying they were joking. **

**They got back on and pressed another level. **

**"You alright son?" The man asked. **

**"Nooooo." Naruto whispered quietly. **

**The man furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged and got off on the correct floor the second time. **

**The doors closed once more and Naruto was in the fetal position breathing slowly and pulled his phone out of his pocket. **

**'Teme, open the door-now.' Naruto texted Sasuke and slowly began to stand. **

**Sasuke checked the text message and got up with a raised eyebrow and did as it instructed. He looked into the hallway seeing no blonde. He started to close it when he heard the elevator 'ding' and his boyfriend scrambled out and sprinted like a mad man to the door. **

**"MOVE!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke almost got ran over as his boyfriend rounded the corner. **

**Naruto ran straight for the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Sasuke blinked and looked back down the hallway before shutting the door and walking back over to the couch. **

**"Ohhhhhhh thank you thank you thank you." He heard from the bathroom and just cuddled his son up again and continued watching the movie that was probably designed by a sociopath.**

**Naruto exited the bathroom feeling much better and refreshed from a shower. He walked straight into the room stripping down to his boxers and face planted on the bed. Sasuke walked in moments later in silence and stared at him. **

**"Sakura gave me back my house." **

**"Good. Now we don't have to look for a hotel." Was Sasuke's reply. **

**The room fell silent until light snoring came from the bed. Sasuke shook the bed with his foot but the blonde didn't stir. **

**"Perfect." Sasuke said before going over the the bags that Naruto had apparently forgotten about. **

**First he pulled out the silk restraints and very gently tied Naruto's arms up hooking them behind the bed. Then he slid Naruto's boxers off very gently pausing if Naruto twitched or his breathing changed before successfully ridding the blonde of all clothing. Then... The fun part began. **

**Hiruzen had generously decided to nap so Sasuke had about an hour to make this as kinky as possible. **

**Sasuke grabbed a small vibrator attached to a string and put lube on it praying Naruto would not wake up from this. He spread the blonde and inserted the vibrator resting it against Naruto's prostate. Then he snuck out into the kitchen grabbing the whip cream, cherries, caramel and chocolate sauce. He placed those four items on the night stand. **

**Sasuke dropped the blinds making the room dark enough for this part to kind of come across as romantic with a twist of kinky. He lit massage oil candle and a few other candles variously placed around the room. Naruto seemed to still be unconscious. That would be changing. **

**Sasuke picked up the massage oil candle and dripped the melted oil on Naruto's tanned back watching the muscles twitch slightly under the contact.**

**Naruto's eyes slightly fluttered open feeling a slight sting at various points on his back and turned his head and upper body noticing his arms were strung up. **

**"You couldn't wait until I was done napping?"**

**"Hn. No." Was the light reply. **

**Naruto hissed,"What are you dripping on my back?".**

**"Massage oil." **

**"It's hot." **

**"There's a reason for that."**

**Sasuke put the candle back and started to rub the oil into Naruto's back enjoying the feeling of running his hands all over. Naruto relaxed into the massage making a mental note that Sasuke would from now on be giving out many more massages. **

**"A little lower..." Naruto instructed. **

**Sasuke moved his hands slightly lower and massaged the knots and heard an appreciative moan from Naruto.**

**Once the oil had been rubbed in sufficiently Sasuke blew out that candle. **

**"Time to turn up the sexy time don't you think?" Sasuke proposed.m**

**"Or you could keep giving me a massage..." Naruto suggested. **

**Sasuke's hand grasped the purple controller attached to the vibrator and turned it on making Naruto jump in surprise before clicking it off. **

**"Or we could have sex." Sasuke suggested. **

**Sasuke grabbed a couple of cock rings and put one on Naruto. He turned the vibrator back on. **

**"You're a sadist." Naruto breathed out curling his legs into his chest. **

**Sasuke stripped down and put the second cock ring on himself. He was going to keep it kind of fair.**

**Naruto was pulling on the restraint ever so slightly and panting through the light vibrating sensation. Sasuke saw Naruto's tip becoming a bit more red than usual. Naruto let out a shaky breath. **

**Sasuke rolled Naruto onto his back and straightened his legs making Naruto arch his back and bite his lip. Sasuke grabbed the whip cream and shook it up and sprayed it on Naruto's length and a bit on his abdomen and his nipples. Then he sprayed some in Naruto's mouth who swallowed it. **

**"Close your mouth." Sasuke instructed. **

**Sasuke put a small amount of whip cream on Naruto's lips. Then he grabbed the chocolate syrup and put some over the blonde who was trying to keep still. Then he grabbed the cherries. He opened the jar and placed on over his lips. One over each of Naruto's nipples and one right above his length. **

**Sasuke bent down and kissed Naruto and the blonde kissed back making the cherry drop through into his mouth. The dark haired man could feel the ball of Naruto's tongue piercing against his own tongue. Sasuke used his tongue to retrieve it and licked up the rest of the whip cream off his lips and chewed the cherry. He went down and did the same to each nipple causing Naruto to moan. Sasuke's cock twitched in anticipation. **

**"Teme take the cock ring off." Naruto pleaded. **

**"Why? You just about there?" **

**Naruto nodded. **

**"Hang in there just a little while longer." **

**Sasuke shuffled down the bed and licked from base to tip. He caught the cherry with his tongue and ate it as well. He licked and sucked on Naruto's cock for a little while feeling his blondes muscles grow tighter and tighter. Sasuke made sure to clean up all the whip cream and give some hard sucks to the tip making Naruto almost yelp in pain. **

**Sasuke showed mercy and with the tip still in his mouth unsnapped Naruto's cock ring and caught everything Naruto had in his mouth and swallowed. He tugged the string of the vibrator down getting it away from Naruto's prostate and eventually back out before he turned it off and tossed it on the floor where a towel that Naruto had left there was. **

**Naruto was taking deep breaths and looked at Sasuke with eyes that were slowly coming off the sex high. **

**Sasuke tugged a string and the silk that had been keeping Naruto's arms up dropped and Naruto brought his arms to his chest. **

**"I don't think I've ever came that hard." He said with a slight groan. **

**"Hn." Sasuke said before laying down next to Naruto and putting his hands behind his head. **

**Naruto looked his pale body up and down and realized it was his turn. He grabbed the silk restraint and slid it around his hands and covered up those gorgeous eyes. So now Sasuke's hands were tied behind his head and his eyes were covered. **

**Naruto grabbed the whip cream and put it on Sasuke's pale nipples covered the piercings and some of the head of his cock. He took the Carmel sauce and covered the areas with whip cream on it and finally picked up the cherries. He placed one pre-cautiously on the head of Sasuke cock and looked up and Sasuke's mouth. **

**"Don't eat it and hold it there." Naruto instructed. **

**He placed a cherry to Sasuke's lips and Sasuke got the hint and held it between his teeth. **

**Naruto went for Sasuke's chest first since he didn't want the whips cream to slid and teased the pierced nipples with his teeth causing Sasuke to suck in breath. Naruto heard him pant as he went for the other giving it the same treatment and could feel Sasuke's leg bounce slightly. He slid down Sasuke's body with a smirk and went for his cock getting the cherry and along with his piercing applied pressure around the head. He heard a thud and looked up seeing Sasuke had banged his hands and head against the headboard and was practically squirming. Naruto pulled his lips off with a pop and climbed up Sasuke's body and straddled the dark haired man and slid his tongue in and grabbed the cherry from between his lips noting it was slightly bitten into. He pressed a few more kisses before untying his boyfriend and getting tackled back down onto his back while having his mouth ravaged. **

**Sasuke reached down and slid a finger inside and started to finger Naruto fast. Sasuke pulled up and picked up a dildo, sadly not the gold one, and put it at Naruto's entrance and slid it in. **

**"Fuck yourself with it." Sasuke commanded. **

**Naruto reached down and and did that to the best of his ability. **

**Sasuke pulled out some fishnet stockings and saw Naruto's face drop, a bunny ear headband and a bunny tail butt plug. **

**"N-" **

**"Shut it." Sasuke said. **

**Sasuke opened the stockings and unrolled them sliding them up Naruto's legs and set the head band on top of his head. Sasuke pulled the dildo out and slid the bunny tail in and turned Naruto on his side. **

**"I feel like I'm modeling for playboy..." **

**Sasuke grabbed his cellphone and smirked. **

**"Show me what you got." Sasuke challenged. **

**Naruto got on his hands and knee's and looked back over his shoulder and heard the shutter of Sasuke's phone before changing position doing a seductive beckoning look. He laid down with his chest flat on the bed, his knee's bent and his back arched. Sasuke was enjoying the tremendously. Especially when Naruto took him back in his mouth and Sasuke got to do a video segment.**

**Sasuke tossed the phone to the side and slid his hand down Naruto's back and grasped his but cheeks and pulled them apart and pulled Naruto forward more essentially making Naruto deep throat him momentarily before letting Naruto slid his mouth back to the head. Sasuke pulled the plug out and tossed it to the side. He snatched up lube and stroked himself shifting Naruto to lay on his back with his butt off the edge of the bed and Sasuke slid in and started to pound into Naruto hard making the bed slam into the wall with force. Sasuke was relentless to say the least and pretty much was determined to thoroughly wreck Naruto. **

**Naruto was in pure bliss and enjoying the change toward rough sex. He dug his nail into Sasuke's shoulder and dragged down his arm with blunt nails.**

**Naruto came a second time but Sasuke rode out Naruto's orgasm and changed to shallow yet fast thrusting to keep going. **

**"How have you not cum yet?" **

**"Cock ring..." Sasuke answered shakily. **

**Naruto managed to shift slightly and Sasuke lifted one of Naruto's legs up and rested it on his shoulders to keep going. **

**Naruto reached the base of Sasuke's cock and through the slippery substance and added stimulation he was giving Sasuke he found the strip and pulled taking the ring off his boyfriend and felt the familiar warm fluid fill him and Naruto dropped back on the bed as Sasuke gradually stilled. **

**"Don't worry babe... We still have more toys." Sasuke said smiling and Naruto let out an airy laugh before sighing. **

**Then... Hiruzen decided it was time to get up from a nap. Sasuke threw some boxers on and retrieved his son from his crib and set him down in his own room to play. **

**Naruto turned over and began to get up and looked up at the wall and felt a smack to his ass. **

**"Teme..." **

**"Hm?... Oh..." **

**There was now a nice crack in the wall. **

**A/N: I bet this chapter will be all mysteriously quiet on reviews... **

**On another note-**

**Who wants to play a game? I do! **

**I have 2/3 Halloween stories written for next month- yep. So, for the people who were going to review anyway- include a color. The person to guess my favorite color will get to pick the order in which they will be uploaded. If its not guessed, I'll just upload them by order of when they were completed. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Sasuke had received a phone call telling him to start packing his things up and that he, Naruto and Hiruzen's plane tickets for Los Angeles were purchased and that they would not need to be present during any of Karin's court things. Sasuke groaned. He didn't want to pack all his crap up. Boxes had been brought up and scattered the living room. **

**"Alright, so my place is furnished so we don't need to really have any of it brought over..." Naruto said talking to himself. **

**Sasuke scrunched his face up. Naruto didn't seriously think Sasuke wasn't going to redecorate his house either way. **

**"Wait till you see my house Teme. It is amazing. Walking distance to the ocean. Nice neighborhood mostly. Two and a half stories high - I say half cause the first floor is basically a door going to the stairs and another for the garage. Pool in the backyard. Hiruzen is going to love it!" Naruto said enthusiastically. **

**Sasuke was already mentally changing Naruto's house. Baby gates everywhere and the back door is going to have a lock on it. **

**"How much of it is orange?" Sasuke inquired. **

**"Haha very funny." Naruto said monotone. **

**Naruto disappeared into the room with an empty box and just kind of dumped his belongings in there. Naruto looked at the neatly packed boxes of sex toys and Sasuke's belongings and then gazed back at his own before shrugging.**

**Naruto packed his short sleeves shirts, jeans, shorts, sandals, boxers, sock and a pair of shoes in a suitcase leaving only a few outfits hanging up. The day before they needed to get on the plane the movers were going to pick up all the boxes leaving them with basically just suitcases and they'd stay in a hotel before heading off. Naruto sneaked a peak inside Sasuke's suitcase and saw it was exceptionally neat. **

**"Alright Sasuke. You love me right?" Naruto asked. **

**"What do you want?" Sasuke replied. **

**"Can we please go to the Harry Potter studio?" Naruto pleaded. **

**Sasuke sighed heavily. "Fine." **

**Naruto silently cheered. **

**Sasuke pulled his phone out and tapped away on it before pulling his wallet out and continuing tapping away. **

**"We will go tomorrow." Sasuke said tiredly and continued packing his things. Sasuke neatly stacked all the boxes in the living room and had actually boxed Hiruzen in very slowly and the one year old only cared once his view of the t.v. became blocked. By this point Sasuke took him outside the box fortress and kept stacking them until only one box remained which would contain the rest of their things that weren't going in the suitcase. **

**Deidara and Sasori would be moving into his condo after he left since he had no use for it. If he had to come back to London he would stay in Itachi's house. **

**Naruto had the weirdest sensation. He was moving back to Los Angeles... And he had never actually moved away to begin with. He just ended up having a very extended vacation. Naruto smiled to himself. **

**The next morning rolled around at at 6:30 Naruto woke up bright eyes and bushy tailed like it was Christmas Morning and he was five. **

**Naruto jumped off the bed and showered in record time getting dressed. He bolted into the kitchen and made pancakes, sausage, biscuits and gravy and toast. He poured some coffee and bolted back in the room seeing Sasuke was still asleep. Naruto picked up his pillow and whacked Sasuke across the back with it not eliciting any movement.**

**"Whoa!" Naruto shouted. Nothing. **

**Naruto climbed on the bed and spanked Sasuke across the ass hard. Nothing. **

**Naruto tapped a finger to his chin. **

**"Oh look... Here's a pair of scissors. And here's Sasuke clothes..." Naruto said raising his eyebrows seeing if Sasuke had moved at all. **

**Naruto walked out of the room and down the hall to Hiruzen's room picking the sleepy toddler up and setting the grumpy little man on the bed. Hiruzen crawled over sleepy to his Daddy and laid down next to him and Sasuke instinctively wrapped an arm around his son. Naruto climbed on the bed and started to pull Hiruzen out of Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke shuffled closer to Hiruzen and tightened his grip ultimately preventing this plan from working. **

**"You will never receive sex from me again for as long as I live if you do not wake your ass up now Uchiha." Naruto said normally. **

**Sasuke sat up slightly narrowing his eyes. "What?" He asked tiredly.**

**"Get up. I cooked your ass breakfast." Naruto said kicking Sasuke's feet.**

**Sasuke threw his blankets over and picked his son up and walked into the kitchen putting the now glaring toddler in a high chair and Naruto set down a torn up pancake, milk and a side of Cheerios in front of him. Hiruzen slowly started to eat and Sasuke sat down and ate his pretty much all carb breakfast and coffee at a slower than normal pace fixated on Naruto shoveling food into his black hole of a stomach. **

**"K! You two need to get dressed!" Naruto said setting his plate in the sink and picking Hiruzen up taking him to the bathroom for the quickest bath that baby would ever get and dressed him packing a diaper bag. Naruto came out to see Sasuke still at the counter eating. **

**"Teme! Go get ready!" Naruto whined. **

**Sasuke finished his coffee and strolled into the bedroom to get ready. Sasuke came back out with jeans, an Oxford shirt and a sweater over it and an overcoat. Naruto beamed at him and they all stepped out. They got downstairs and Sasuke called his driver.**

**Sasuke gave him directions and the driver dropped them off at a corner and Naruto looked around puzzled. Sasuke walked across the street with Naruto and Hiruzen in tow and went straight into a Starbucks ordering more coffee for himself. **

**"C'mon bastard. Pleeeaaase I want to go." **

**"I didn't sleep well last night. So excuse my needing coffee to ensure I can keep up with my Dobe of a boyfriend while he runs around a sound stage." **

**Naruto quieted down a bit. "How come you didn't sleep well?" Naruto asked concerned. **

**Sasuke shrugged. But he knew the answer. And Naruto would inevitably figure it out. Whether or not Naruto would connect the two was a different story. Sasuke was dreading the flight to Los Angeles let alone with Hiruzen. Sasuke was a seasoned traveler, but he still didn't like being in an airplane. Too many people in a small place for his taste. Flight attendants who spent too much time annoying him and turbulence. **

**Sasuke grabbed his coffee and walked back across followed by his boyfriend and son and then across to the other side walking to a hallway. Naruto deduced it was a shopping plaza. Sasuke made a left turn and saw Christmas decor being taken down and followed Sasuke who was still walking. The dark haired man made a left oblique and walked into a small office. But, Naruto didn't follow. Low and behold. A purple double decker bus... With Harry Potter all over it. Naruto walked over to the little sign and stood in front of it. Sasuke walked up beside him holding their tickets and stared at the infatuated look his boyfriend was giving a friggin bus. **

**"I wish you looked at me that way." Sasuke commented. **

**"Maybe when we get married." Naruto answered. **

**A group of kids surrounded them and Naruto looked down seeing the kids and glared. They were all chattering and rambunctious and were talking about how excited they were and it was irking Naruto. Ten minutes passed before a man in a conductor uniform stood with a clipboard and waited for everyone to quiet down. **

**"Alright, step forward one by one and give your name." He said clearly hating his job. Sasuke sympathized. If he had to drive a bus filled with brats twice a day he'd want to kill himself too. **

**Everything was still until Naruto jumped forward cutting off the little kids who were about to cut him.**

**"Uchiha." He said quickly. The man flipped the page and Sasuke handed him the confirmation and the man nodded his head and Naruto climbed onto the bus heading for the second level. And sat down in the back with a huge grin. He saw the line from his seat and grimaced. Slowly but surely everyone boarded and the bus pulled out of the station.**

**Nary to slid his hand into Hiruzen's diaper bag and pulled out two plastic champagne flutes and a small bottle of champagne and smirked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked around and nodded. Naruto took the bottle opener and popped the top off and poured the two glasses. Hiruzen had his face stuck to the window and was happily staring down at the cars driving by while the two adults drank the champagne a lot like a shot would be taken finishing the small bottle quickly. **

**"Well, that was a wonderful was to start off the day and commemorate this event." Sasuke said with his voice laced with amusement. **

**"Indeed." Naruto said with a smile. **

**"What's my son doing?" Sasuke asked confused. **

**Naruto checked, "Hiruzen! Don't lick the window!" Naruto said disgusted pulling the toddler down seeing drool all over the window. **

**"Hiruzen, don't be a window licker." Sasuke said seriously causing the toddler to smile. **

**Naruto gazed out the window and his face lit up once he saw the studio come into view. He squeezed Sasuke's knee and the smile on Naruto's face was contagious enough to make Sasuke smile. The three of them hopped off the bus and Sasuke cut Naruto off before his boyfriend sprinted forward. **

**"Rules- no, Hiruzen is not by any means getting Harry Potter glasses. If you at any moment feel like you cannot handle holding the toddler hand him to me. You may do Hiruzen's stamp booklet. You can take photos, but if I do not want to be present in them drop the issue. Here is your ticket." He said handing Naruto a ticket with Dobby on it. He put the other tickets in his pocket. He only bought Hiruzen one for the child booklet that Naruto would be doing. **

**He followed the direction Naruto had taken off in and walked in seeing a massive white Christmas tree still up and walls portraying the actors. He walked forward and followed Naruto into the line with the famous cupboard under the stairs and waited. Eventually a lady opened the doors and Sasuke tuned her out. They walked into a dark room and he felt Naruto shift and bounce in place as a movie played. **

**Sasuke was already immensely bored. He grabbed Hiruzen from Naruto deciding to entertain himself with his son. Once they walked out of the room they stood in front of the doors to The Great Hall and Sasuke's migraine started. **

**Naruto had his camera out and was clicking pictures as fast as he could. **

**"Such enthusiasm for a set..." Sasuke drawled. **

**"Shush... Take pictures of me." Naruto said happily and Sasuke resigned himself to taking photos of Naruto in front of the great hall, in the great hall, in front of costumes, all throughout the set piece department and he practically cheered once they passed into the outdoor patio. He still couldn't believe he had paid for Naruto to "fly" on a broom.**

**"Come on buddy. Diaper change time while Naruto hawks at everything here." Sasuke said handing Naruto back his camera and walked to the bathroom to change his son. **

**Naruto stared at the bridge. The Dursleys house. The Riddle gravestone. But his nose was turning him to the food stalls where he stood in the long line and waited. **

**"Dobe." Sasuke said walking up standing next to him. **

**"Butterbeer." Naruto said looking at the sign. **

**Sasuke just shook his head and passed Hiruzen to Naruto. **

**The rest of the tour was filled with smaller pieces, the creatures and the castle itself. Sasuke looked at the wands holding the names of the people who had worked on the films and sighed with relief when they walked in the gift shop. **

**"I'll be by the front. Whatever you want you can have. Just be quick. We need to eat before we get on the bus." Sasuke said shifting Hiruzen in his arms. **

**"You just gave me permission to have whatever I want here... Am I correct?" **

**"Naruto, when have I ever told you no?" Sasuke asked walking away. **

**Naruto paused. Sasuke had said no plenty of times. But if this was a yes... He might as well right? **

**In a small insignificant courtroom where Karin sat getting her charges listed off and Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Kisame sat enjoying the justice Sasuke was receiving. Itachi was especially fond seeing her utterly over-all sad appearance in a prison jumpsuit and her hair making her look insane. She had practically burst through scanning too see if Sasuke was here and upon realizing he wasn't practically lost it and almost needed to be sedated. She was looking at least 10 years for child endangerment alone. At least a year for all her resisting arrest. A couple more years for disobeying all her restraining orders. And assault apparently for attacking a police officer... She wouldn't be seeing Hiruzen for a few years. **

**"Ma'am , you have some serious charges against you. And these don't include your prior charges or your personal suits against you. You realize in total you are looking at about 15 years in prison if you serve the full time? Your baby would be 16 and driving! Miss, you are digging yourself deeper and deeper. If you get another felony you are looking at life!"**

**Karin sat there quietly with her head tilted not even paying attention. **

**"Miss! Do you hear me?" The judge asked in an aggravated tone. **

**"I think Sasuke would look handsome in a read tie on our wedding day. I'll tell him." **

**Itachi groaned and rolled his eyes. "Your honor? She's gone." Itachi commented.**

**"I hereby sentence the defendant guilty of all charges and 15 years with the chance of parole after 7" and with that he slammed his gavel tone snapping her out of her stupor. **

**The officers picked her up and began leading her to the back where she began to struggle. The four of them watched and hear and officer shout in pain. **

**"Little bitch bit me!" He yelled. **

**"Parole after 10." The judge corrected. **

**The officer threw a bag over her head and they disappeared behind a door. **

**"Glad that's over." Itachi said getting up and stretching. **

**Kisame bent forward and kissed Itachi on the abdomen as his arms fell one hand falling on top of Kisames head so Itachi could stroke his hair before the other three stood and left. **

**"I just got a text from Itachi... It says the wicked witch is dead for 10-15." Naruto announced.**

**"How wonderful." Sasuke said before taking a bite of his sandwich while Hiruzen munched on a Cheeto. **

**Naruto took a sip of Dr. Pepper, relishing in the flavor seeing as it was almost impossible to find, for him at least, in London. **

**Naruto took a bite from his sandwich and smiled at Hiruzen who was more than happy to sit on the table. **

**"So, when we get to Los Angeles... Is there anything you want to do?" Naruto asked. **

**"Well, your the local there... What's there to do?" **

**"Uh, beach... Disneyland... Mall... Disneyland... Food." Naruto listed off rather bored. **

**"We could shop around." Sasuke nodded to himself. **

**"Yeah. Los Angeles doesn't have any cool historic monuments or castles really..." Naruto puckered his lips and smacked them. **

**"I have been before. Visited the museums. Quite interesting." Sasuke said with a smile. **

**"Hmmmm you're going to need sunscreen." Naruto commented looking between the both of them. **

**The driver dropped them off and Naruto lugged up his merchandise. Sasuke had indeed bought whatever he wanted and Naruto had no idea where he was going to put everything... But he would make it work. He placed everything in boxes and stripped down to shower. Sasuke cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast and ordered food to be delivered and brought up. He had no intention of cooking or leaving. **

**Naruto, Sasuke and Hiruzen stood outside Heathrow airport hugging everyone good bye even though his father would fly out in a few days and his brother would be flying in after a few weeks to ensure they were settled. Sasuke handed over his condo key to Itachi. **

**"See you in a few weeks Sasuke. Blondie, plan something epic. I mean it." Kisame said with a slight challenge tinting his words. **

**"I will plan something so epic you will need to redefine epic." Naruto said cockily and the men bubbled up laughing. "Teme, I need to make a call." Naruto said excusing himself. **

**He pulled his cell phone out and scrolled through his contacts and hit call. A smile rose on his face as he heard the ringing. **

**"Hello..." A voice spoke through the phone.**

**"Tenten, my goddess. This is your favorite sexy blonde male. I was wondering if you'd be available to pick me up from the airport. Me, my fine ass boyfriend and his baby." Naruto asked. **

**"What time?" **

**"Three is when our plane lands and its on time." Naruto replied. **

**"K... Do you need a car seat?" She asked. **

**Naruto put the phone to his chest and realized Sasuke didn't have a car seat. **

**"Yep... I'll pay you back." Naruto answered. "See you in a few hours and give Hinata and my amazing god baby a hug and kiss!" Naruto whispered before hanging up. **

**They went to the kiosk and checked in weighing their suitcases before walking off to their terminal with their carry on's. **

**"Oh crap..." Naruto said. **

**"What'd you forget?" **

**"The fact I'm going to be on an airplane with a one year old and a pervert." Naruto whined. **

**"You'll live. It's only ten hours." Sasuke replied with a smirk.**

**A/N: Halloween stories will start being posted next week... Cause it'll be October. The winner was given only the titles and the rating. No description was given. Lol. **

**In other news, if you guys have been wondering why my updates have been more stretched, its because I was doing the Halloween stories and I had a lot going on. :( but, hopefully the Xmas stories will just write smoothly and no one will pass away or be arrested (stupid brothers) or anything like that. Yes... Christmas stories... O.O **


End file.
